Azkaban
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Para Sirius la pesadilla continua aún cuando está encerrado. ¿Por qué justo le ha ido a tocar a Bellatrix en la celda de al lado?
1. Capitulo 1

**Actualización:4 deNoviembre del 2005**

**Summary: La pesadilla continua aún cuando estás encerrado. ¿Por qué justo le ha ido a tocar a Bellatrix en la celda de al lado?**

**N/A¡Buenas! Aquí empiezo una historia nueva que tiene por protagonistas a Bellatrix y a Sirius, mis personajes favoritos. No pretendo hacerla muy larga, y los capítulos tampoco lo serán. Busco principalmente algo entretenido y que me resulte fácil y rápido de escribir. ¡Así que aquí os presento esta historia! Espero que todos los amantes de Bellatrix la disfruten, porque hará gala de su ironía y crueldad en cada comentario, y del Sirius serio, fiel y protector que maneja JK... sin olvidar su descontrol en ciertos momentos, claro. Siempre he pensado que Sirius tiene una parte muy oscura.**

**Pues lo dicho ¡disfrutad con la historia!**

**Joanne Distte**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, así como situaciones y hechos que reconozcáis. La trama es mía, y todo lo que salga que no os suene de nada. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino sólo por diversión.**

_Morir, dormir... ¿dormir? Tal vez soñar._

_Shakespeare._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Prisión de Azkaban

13 de Noviembre de 1981

Sirius, sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, levantó la cabeza y miró el tétrico y gris pasillo de Azkaban. Vio las figuras de los dementores alzar el rostro oculto bajo las capas, escuchó las succiones que provocaban con su boca... Los contempló irse hacia la derecha y desaparecer. Desde su posición actual no podía ver hacia dónde habían ido.

Se incorporó al escuchar ruidos de pasos que avanzaban por el pasillo. Oyó un grito, una risa histérica y unos gemidos ahogados.

¿Traían a alguien más?

Estaba casi seguro. Después de la caída de Voldemort, después de la muerte de Lily y James... de la traición de Peter... todo se había acelerado. Los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso estaban cayendo como moscas, y los que no morían o se escapaban alegando cualquier excusa inverosímil, eran encerrados en Azkaban.

Sirius llevaba días viendo como llegaban, cómo los encerraban y cómo, a los pocos días, se callaban, excepto en sus pesadillas. Lo único que le satisfacía era observar... observar cómo esos asesinos se pudrían detrás de los barrotes, y cómo se morían de asco, miedo y locura.

Y tenía toda una vida para ver eso.

De nuevo más gritos. Se terminó de poner en pie y escuchó con más atención, sin acercarse a los barrotes. Los pasos se acercaban y cada vez se oían más claros. Escuchó el ruido de unas puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y luego otra más.

Acaban de encerrar a dos, pensó Sirius, avanzando con cautela hacia la puerta de su celda. Miró a través de ellos, hacia el lugar donde había escuchado por última vez los pasos.

Vio un grupo de dementores rodeando a una figura. Escuchó los gritos de una mujer, despotricando contra todo y todos, histérica.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, incrédulo.

- Por favor, que no sea ella, por favor... –susurró en voz baja, agarrando con fuerza los barrotes, pensando que sino a lo mejor se caería–. Que no sea ella...

Más pasos, cada vez más cerca, pero él no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Movía los labios sin hacer ruido, rezando, suplicando, porque no fuese ella.

- Hola, Sirius.

¡Mierda!

Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con su, de pronto, calmada prima. Bellatrix Lestrange, antes conocida como Bellatrix Black, le sonreía con sorna desde el pasillo, rodeada por dos dementores. La vio desviar la vista un segundo y luego volver a mirarlo.

- Anda, parece que vamos a ser vecinos –comentó, entrando en su celda después de echar una última mirada furiosa al dementor.

Se escuchó el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y luego todo quedó en silencio.

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en los barrotes, pensando que su peor pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad... ¡ni eso! Ni siquiera había él pensado alguna vez que esa situación podía darse.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

- Como te sigas dando golpes contra los barrotes vas a terminar con el poco cerebro que te queda.

- Cállate –bufó Sirius, furioso.

Contempló a su prima a través de los barrotes. La mujer estaba apoyada con el hombro en la pared, en una postura sensual que adoptaba casi sin darse cuenta.

- No tienes muy buen humor –dijo riéndose, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Luego añadió con cara de circunstancias–. He oído que Azkaban no es muy saludable, pero yo te veo igual que siempre... igual de idiota y arrogante que siempre.

Le dio la espalda, y echó un vistazo a la minúscula celda. Había una pequeña ventana con barrotes en la parte superior, enfrente de Bellatrix, desde la que se veía el acantilado sobre el que estaba construida la prisión.

En una esquina había un camastro repugnante, sobre el que debería dormir, y en la otra esquina un cubículo con un retrete y un lavabo que tenía aspecto de no haber sido limpiado en años, al igual que todo lo demás.

- Asqueroso... –masculló Bellatrix, avanzando hasta el camastro. Cogió entre el índice y el pulgar la manta sucia y llena de agujeros que había y la levantó–. Estoy segura de que aquí me salta una rata.

Soltó una carcajada, como si riera su propia broma, y volvió con rapidez la cabeza clavando sus ojos en Sirius, como una expresión que al hombre no le gustó nada, entre morbosa y ávida.

- Curiosos seres las ratas ¿verdad? Son escurridizos, traicioneros, y hacen lo que sea para sobrevivir... y al final lo consiguen.

Sirius hizo rechinar los dientes, mirando a Bellatrix con ferocidad y odio, sabiendo perfectamente de quién hablaba.

- ¡El traidor nos traicionó! –gritó la mujer en una extraño chillido histérico.

Una risa amarga y triste, cargada de recuerdos y sufrimientos que nadie desearía tener, llenó los oídos de la mujer, que miró reír a su primo como si acabase de volver a la realidad.

- ¿Y tú eres capaz de hablarme de traición? –bramó Sirius, con lágrimas en los ojos por la furia y el dolor–. ¡Por ese cobarde mi mejor amigo está muerto!

- No... por tu estupidez tu mejor amigo está muerto –replicó con crueldad Bellatrix- . Tú fuiste quien confiaste en él; le hiciste guardián secreto y él os traicionó.

- Era mi amigo –masculló Sirius, recriminándose mentalmente que también Remus había sido su amigo y aún así había pensado que era el traidor.

- Supongo que habrás aprendido que no se debe confiar en nadie –dijo la mujer–. Y menos en los cobardes... siempre buscan al más fuerte, al que puede protegerlos. Aunque parece ser que Potter ni siquiera podía protegerse a sí mismo.

- Deja de hablar de James. ¡No vuelvas a decir una palabra más de él! –gritó Sirius, perdiendo por completo el control-. ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DECIR SU NOMBRE!

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

- Esa mala leche no te llevará a ninguna parte.

Sirius se quedó callado, respirando agitadamente; su pecho subía y bajaba sin descanso. Sin apartar la vista de Bellatrix, éste añadió con frialdad:

- Pues parece que me ha llevado al mismo sitio que a ti.

La mujer rió, divertida por la situación.

- Puedes admitirlo, primito, te hubiese encantado ser tú... te hubiese encantado capturarme.

- No puedo negarlo. Incluso te hubiese llevado yo mismo a la celda.

- Que cortesía por tu parte –comentó con ironía, aunque Sirius la ignoró.

- Nunca tuve pruebas que te inculpasen... ¡Ni una puta prueba!

- No por nada soy la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Sé hacer las cosas bien.

- Y, sin embargo...

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sin embargo –masculló entre dientes–, me precipité. Soy demasiado impulsiva... supongo que me viene de familia. A veces no puedo controlarme –dijo, con los ojos brillantes por la locura.

- ¿Te enteraste de que Voldemort desapareció y mataste a medio Londres? –preguntó Sirius hastiado ya de la presencia de su prima.

- Bah... ni siquiera llegué a matarlos –contestó, y luego soltó una carcajada, recordando-. ¡Tenías que haberlo visto! Todo el mundo mágico se echó a la calle a pedir nuestras cabezas después del ataque. Habían estado tan tranquilos todos hasta entonces, en sus casas tomando el té y olvidándose de nuestro Señor... ¡Ingenuos! Y les llegó la noticia a la mañana siguiente, primera plana.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que...?

Bellatrix se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si le agotase que Sirius no se enterase de nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

- _Condenada por la tortura de_... –se detuvo, pensativa; luego hizo un gesto con la mano–. No recuerdo sus nombres, pero no importa... _los Longbottom hasta causarles una incapacidad permanente_. Esas fueron las palabras textuales. ¡Qué complicando lo hacen! Con la sencillo que es decir que los torturé hasta volverlos locos –añadió, con una horrible mueca.

Sirius la miraba como embobado, con la boca medio abierta y sin poder reaccionar. Tragó saliva una vez, mirando a Bellatrix como si estuviese asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Q-qué les hi-hiciste qué? –balbuceó, apretando con tanta fuerza los barrotes que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- Los-torturé-hasta-que-se-volvieron-locos –repitió Bellatrix muy despacio, con maldad, saboreando cada una de sus palabras.

Sirius se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y se apoyó en los barrotes, deslizándose hasta el suelo como si se hundiese en la desesperación... sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Alice y Frank.

- Eres una zorra –masculló en voz baja.

- No me vengas a estas alturas con rencores, Sirius. Sólo buscaba información que, por cierto, al final no pudieron darme.

- Asesina... ¿Cómo pudiste? –exclamó Sirius apartándose de un manotazo la primera lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

- Ya te lo he dicho –dijo Bellatrix, levantando las manos–. Información. Quería saber dónde se escondía mi Señor. Eso no es un crimen ¿no?

Esbozó una leve e irónica sonrisa, que su primo no vio porque seguía dándole la espalda.

- Voldemort ha muerto.

Bella sonrió de medio lado, elevando los ojos.

- Por favor... te tengo por alguien un poco más inteligente. El Señor Tenebroso no puede morir.

- Es inhumano.

La mujer se lamió el labio inferior, esbozando una nueva sonrisa.

- En ambos sentidos de la palabra.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y escucharon sorprendidos los gritos de los otros prisioneros. Por esos minutos, prácticamente se habían sentido a solas.

- Vendrá a buscarnos; nos recompensará como a ningún otro mortífago. Somos sus más leales servidores, aquellos que nunca lo han traicionado.

- Deja de soñar, Bellatrix. Él no conseguirá volver y acabarás pudriéndote en esta celda.

- Sí, junto a ti... ¡Je! Nunca hubiese pensado algo así.

- Es como una pesadilla –masculló Sirius, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Una pesadilla muy divertida.

**N/A: Aquí termina este capitulo... ¿qué os ha parecido el principio del fic? En este quería exponer un poco la situación y tratar el tema de sus condenas. La historia en sí en eso: a Bellatrix y Sirius los han encerrado en celdas vecinas, y se van a tener que ver las caras durante doce años, hasta que Sirius escapa. Durante su estancia en Azkaban, tienen algunas conversaciones digamos que interesantes, y esas son las que voy a contar. Como el número de capítulos no está definido, podéis dar ideas... qué cosas queréis saber de ellos, su infancia, hechos de Hogwarts... lo que se os ocurra. Escribírmela en el review (porque me vais a dejar, verdad? ) o al mail, y yo la valoraré.**

**Y aquí os dejo, porque se supone que no quería dejar nota de autor al final... ahg, es que no puedo resistirme. En fin¡necesito opiniones, plis!**

**Joanne Distte**

**PD: Siento, siento muchísimo haber empezado un nuevo fic T.T Lo tenía pensado desde hacía bastante y no he podido resistirme a escribir algo de Bella de mayor. Subiré el 10 de SDY lo antes posible, pero es que ando algo bloqueada y sin gota de inspiración para escribir a Bellatrix de pequeña. Cuando es mayor me resulta mucho más sencillo y me meto mejor en el personaje.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Actualización: 4 deNoviembre del 2005 **

**AVISO: Cada vez que hable de Seven Dark Years, mi historia larga de Bellatrix, pondré SDY okis? **

**N/A: Bien, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Este me ha costado algo más, lo tenía muy poco preparado, pero espero que os guste igualmente Si os fijáis en la fecha han pasado los meses... Estoy pensado que se lían a gritos y a conversaciones y se supone que tiene dementores las 24 horas del día delante de sus celdas, además de que no les hacen efecto. Ejem, espero que me disculpéis ese pequeño detalle. Ya sabemos que Sirius permanece cuerdo, pero no sabemos cómo afectan a Bellatrix, y he pensado que si está lúcida las conversaciones serán más interesantes. Al fin y al cabo, poco iban a hablar si Bellatrix se vuelve muda y se sienta en un rincón a pasar el tiempo.**

**Contesto reviews (¡muchas gracias a todos!):**

-**Angela30**: Te has aficionado a mis historias? Como me alegra oir eso! La verdad es que estos dos son mis personajes favoritos; encuentro que tienen una personalidad muy compleja.

-**Selene**: Wenasss... Bueno, para saber ese odio mutuo puedes ir a leer Seven Dark Years. Con el paso de los capítulos se descubrirá por qué se odian. En este en realidad no pensaba meter eso... tan solo conversaciones, y por tu review parece que tienes muchas ideas ¡Eso me gusta!

-**AnnaTB**: Uh... ya te exo de menos. Hace muxo k no hablamos, a ver si algún día de estos coincidimos por el msn. Si, una nueva de Sirius (y Bellatrix, que nunca puede faltar jejje), y tranki, que como los xapis son cortitos los escribo muy rápido. Cuando reciba unos cuantos reviews subiré el xapi 3.

-**Fyon **¿No aguantas a Bellatrix? . Jejje, genial... siempre me propongo hacer cambiar a los lectores de opinión con respecto a este personaje. Yo lo encuentro la mar de interesante¿sabes? (bueno... más bien estoy algo obsesionada con ella, jejje). A ver si te hace cambiar de opinión. ¡Eso espero, al menos¿Cosas de Hogwarts? Vale, meteré un capítulo de eso. Tal vez el 6 (aunk para saber cosas de ellos en esa época, te digo como a Selene, ve a leer SDY! "publicidad encubierta")

**Lettice-Evans-Potter**: Te indentificas con Bella? Uh... tal vez sea hora de preocuparte entonces, jejje Me alegro de que te gustase el primero. ¡A ver si te parece que la historia continua bien con este! Bexitos, wapa!

**Helen Black Potter**: Jjeje... volvemos con la publicidad encubierta. Para saber porque se llevan mal ve a leer SDY. Ahí acabaré poniendo mi teoría... con el tiempo. ¿Algo de Hogwarts¡Pues claro que sí!

**Mina Lovette**: No me has dejao review, pero weno... te vi bastante "emocionada" leyendo este fic el otro día, y como me dijiste que el xapi 2 te gusto muxo, pues na, te menciono aki y to Has visto k wena soy? XD

**Gracias a estos reviews he decidido hacer más largo el fic En principio iba a ser sólo de 6 capítulos cortos, pero en vista de que varios me han pedido sobre su infancia en Hogwarts, he decidido meter más capítulos. Por el momento me está gustando como va quedando, y además es que lo escribo en un momento. Las conversaciones me salen muy naturales (me debería preocupar? . ). Así que, como he dicho, meteré más conversaciones... supongo que me las iré inventando por momentos (que tal una conversación por año o así?). El tres ya está escrito, y el 4 y el 5 casi, así que no tardaré mucho en subir.**

**¡Bexitos!**

**CAPITULO 2**

_Lo único que cura el miedo es el peligro autentico._

_Alain_

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

24 de Abril de 1982

- Nunca sabrás lo que significa ser mortífago, Sirius –susurró Bellatrix con desprecio.

- Nunca he podido entender a los asesinos.

- Y, sin embargo, tú estuviste a punto de convertirte en uno.

Sirius apartó la vista, desconcertado. Recordó la mirada de Remus esquivándolo a la mañana siguiente de que él intentase matar a Snape.

- No me mires así... ¿creías que sería tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de que era un licántropo? No estoy ciega. Lo estudié muy de cerca... siempre me han fascinado las criaturas oscuras.

- CÁLLATE. ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE HABLAS! –explotó Sirius, golpeando con violencia los barrotes.

- A mí me parece que sí. Siempre has odiado demasiado, Sirius. Tu familia primero, Severus después... te conozco muy bien, y sé que eres perfectamente capaz de matar.

- ¡CÁLLATE, PUTA, CÁLLATE! –bramó, tapándose los oídos con las manos, dando vueltas como loco por toda la celda.

- Aunque bueno... técnicamente tú no serías el asesino ¿no? –continuó ella cada vez con más intensidad en la voz, ignorando los gritos e insultos de su primo-. Usar a un amigo para asesinar... es ruin, y me _encanta_ –añadió, estremeciéndose de placer.

- Me das asco –escupió Sirius, mirándola con absoluto desprecio.

- No todos comparten la misma opinión sobre mi modo de vida –replicó Bellatrix con indiferencia, apoyándose en los barrotes–. Ni todos están hechos para ella. Es algo demasiado grande...

- Sois vulgares asesinos.

- De eso nada, Sirius. No puedes imaginarte lo que es estar ahí dentro. Se respira el miedo, el terror. No todos pueden soportarlo. Los débiles no aguantan y mueren, o los matamos.

- Sois esclavos.

- Esclavos... ¿De qué, de quién?

- De Voldemort.

Bellatrix rió con frialdad, mirando a Sirius con esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de él.

- No me hagas reír. ¡Todos somos esclavos! Buscamos poder, defender nuestras ideas... lo que busca todo el mundo ¿o acaso tú no, Sirius? Lo único que cambia es el método para conseguirlo. ¡El Señor Oscuro es el poder! Yo sigo a un dios, mientras que vosotros seguís al dinero y a los altos cargos. No creas que es tanta la diferencia.

- Os arrastráis, suplicáis... Habéis perdido todo el orgullo del que siempre alardeáis.

- No insistas, primito, porque no tienes razón. ¿Nos arrodillamos, nos sometemos? Eso dices. ¿Y qué? Lo primero es preservar la vida. ¿O es que vas a vas a volver de entre los muertos para llevar a cabo tus planes?

Sirius se quedó mirándola en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra, echando chispas de furia por los ojos.

- Olvidaba que tú darías la vida por tus amigos –dijo Bellatrix, soltando una carcajada-. ¿Y para qué te ha servido esa _valentía_? Mírate, Sirius. Si hubieses demostrado la misma lealtad por el Señor Tenebroso que por Potter hubieses sido uno de los mejores. ¡ESTARÍAS EN LO ALTO!

- Prefiero estar muerto.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco, despectivamente.

- ¡No entiendes nada! –soltó, apretando los puños–. ¿Piensas qué sólo eran asesinatos? Estás muy equivocado, había mucho más, pero todo se resumía en conquistar el poder. Llevar el terror a las calles. Ser temido... era muy gratificante, como un premio por tu duro esfuerzo. Cada día era una cosa nueva, no como esos aburridos trabajos a los que os dedicáis vosotros. Al final hasta acababas encontrándole incluso el placer a matar. Era como una droga... te cegaba, y ya sólo deseabas eso. Uno, otro y otro asesinato, sin importar quién, cuándo, ni dónde. No sabes lo que se llegaba a aprender... maldiciones que no puedes ni imaginar, que te paralizarían la sangre. Podías elegir. ¿Cuál usarías para matar a esa inocente niña, o tal vez para ese viejo? No necesitabas ni siquiera una razón. Te apetecía, y con eso era suficiente. Nada de explicaciones ni excusas. Yo no necesitaba esas tonterías. Amaba ser asesina.

- Y a ti para qué te ha servido todo eso ¿eh? –consiguió decir Sirius, mirándola fijamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Me lo puedes decir?

- Para vivir los mejores años de mi vida –contestó con suavidad–. Y pronto volverán a repetirse. Esto no ha terminado aquí, Sirius. Él volverá, y yo estaré esperándolo.

- Si antes no te mueres.

- ¡Yo no puedo morir!

Sirius soltó un bufido irritado, y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ahora eres inmortal? –preguntó alzando las cejas.

- Siempre lo he sido.

- Creo que esa es la mayor idiotez que he oído salir de tu boca. Te engañas, porque tienes miedo a la muerte. ¡Un miedo horrible, que no puedes soportar!

- Y, sin embargo, es terriblemente excitante. Vamos, tú también has probado los duelos a muerte, Sirius. Estar jugando con ella... ¿Hay algo mejor que esa sensación?

- Yo no tengo miedo a la muerte, Bellatrix –aseguró Sirius–. A diferencia de ti, y te sientes débil, y por eso buscas el peligro.

- Tú también adoras el peligro, primito. Eres temerario; lo llevas en la sangre.

- Yo no tengo Sangre.

Bellatrix se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándose la uña. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Qué familia tan rara –ironizó–. Yo no muero y tú no vives.

Hubo unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, limitándose a mirarse el uno al otro, valorando el último comentario.

- Esa Sangre que desprecias es lo único que te queda ahora –susurró Bellatrix, acercándose tanto a la puerta de la celda que sus labios asomaron entre los barrotes, moviéndose lentamente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

- Es mejor estar sólo.

- Eres una vergüenza para esta Sangre. No te mereces pertenecer a esta familia. ¡NO PERTENECES A ELLA!

- Ni te imaginas lo que hubiese dado por nacer en otra.

- ¿En una Muggle? –preguntó con profunda repugnancia.

- En una Muggle –repitió Sirius.

- Traidor.

- ¿Te he decepcionado? –preguntó con una sonrisa amarga–. Muchas veces me he preguntado lo que hubiese dado mi madre porque su primogénito no hubiese sido yo.

- Todo –murmuró Bellatrix–. Hubiese dado todo por un heredero con _honor_.

- No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

- Eso parece.

- Sin ir más lejos, yo te tengo delante. ¡Ni te imaginas lo que daría por que no fuese así!

Bellatrix empezó a reírse, convulsionándose en una risa histérica que dejó a Sirius muy confundido. La mujer se había apoyado en la pared, y se llevaba la mano al pecho intentando controlarse, apartándose las lágrimas de la risa que rodaban por sus mejillas hundidas.

Aún casi sin respiración, gritó en un chillido:

- ¡Pero qué pretendes dar si no tienes _nada_!

**N/A: Este me ha quedado más cortito, lo sé, pero el tema de conversación no daba más de sí (y eso que he buscado muy bien las posibles relaciones que podían tener con otros temas). El próximo ya está escrito, y será más largo (lo subiré en unos días), pero antes os agradecería si me dejáis algún comentario. ****¡Muxas graxias! Joanne Distte**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Actualización: 6 deNov del 2005 **

**N/A: Este capítulo lo tenía ya escrito de antes... Fue el primero que pensé y, por este, se me ocurrió el fic. Habrá un breve Sirius/Bellatrix aquí, aunque nada de lo que preocuparse (jeje). También será algo sádico... así que personas sensibles que lo lean bajo su responsabilidad. Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews.**

**Gracias a la gente que ha leído la historia y, antes que nada, contestó los reviews.**

**-LilyDark Black:** Te gusta entonces? . Genial! Espero seguir viendote por este fic, y si ya te empiezo a ver de nuevo por SDY seré feliz. Un besazo, y muxas graxias por tu review!

**-Lettice-Evans-Potter:** Bueno... tengo que decir que no estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Lo estoy en que en este fic la pongo "mala" (ya es adulta, su personalidad no evoluciona), pero creo que en SDY si va teniendo una evolución, aunque ligera, si tenemos en cuenta que ya tiene once años y todos los anteriores ha recibido la "educación Black". Digo yo que para ese momento no tiene que ser un pedacito de pan, aunque bueno, opiniones hay de todos los gustos.

**-Livia Riddle:** Wenas, wapisssssima! Me hace muxa ilu verte tb por aki. Tu ya sabes que voy escribiendo en todos mis fics, despacito, pero lo hago jeje... y esta vez no te puede kejar. Tb he subido el 10 de SDY! A ver si hablamos por el msn algún día ok?

**-Grettel:** Me has dado una buena idea Lo de que vayan encontrando puntos en común... jeje, eso está bien. Algo tendré que pensar en relación a eso. Supongo que el 4 lo encontrarás de tu gusto en ese sentido... ya verás cuando lo suba dentro de una días porqué.

**-Bellatrix Black:** Jejje, tienes razón. Se odiaran, pero anda que no se lo pasan bien juntos (sobre todo Bellatrix... Sirius sufre un pokito más). En algún xapi cambiaré un poco los papeles, no? Xo eso ya se verá, jejje... Parece que la última frase tuvo éxito D Ya me han dicho varios que les ha gustado. ¡Toy feliz! xD

**-Danybel:** Jejje, ya sabes que cuanto más te vea mejor Siempre se agradecen los reviews! A ver si este tercero te gusta... eso espero. Muaks! (bexitos

**-Helen Black Potter:** Wenas! Te dio curiosidad la historia? Eso es buena señal. A ver si se va aumentando con el paso de los xapis!

**-Angie Crowe:** Uh, ya te vi en la web XD Muxas graxias! Espero que expongas tus fics de Bella prontito... todo lo de Bella se agradece, ya sabes! Y los k no son de Bella también. Weno, ya debes haber visto que superé mi falta de inspiración en SDY pork ya he subido el xapi 10. Espero verte por allí tb! La verdad es que espero verte por todos lados jejje... Me ha gustado muxo tu review. En serio crees que este fic hace todas esas cosas que tu dices? .

**-AnnaTB:** Jejje, asík te peleas con un "Estúpido pijo"... weno, si es como Sirius no ta tan mal, no? xDD Venga, wapisima, a ver si hablamos un día de estos, y muchísimas graxias por tu review!

**-Marin Black:** Uh... ¡mi amiga Marina por aquí! Jejje, me alegro de verte. Me ha exo gracia tu review, me estuve riendo un buen rato xD Cuando lo de "xq Bella se caso con Rodolphus y no con Snape". Te gusta esa ultima pareja? (No se si te habras leido mi fic de Confiesa...ahora no lo recuerdop). Lo de hablar de Harry mas o menos está solucionado (xapi 4), pero lo de su pelea... hum, eso ya es más difícil. A ver si se me ocurre algo. Hasta entonces espero verte por aquí!

**-Golosa:** Hola prexiosa! Weno, solo decirte que ya k me dices que Bella y Sirius es tu pareja favorita este xapi espero k te guste Ya verás porqué. El siguiente se puede decir que tb tiene algo de esta pareja... bueno, mejor te dejo leerlo xD Bexitos!Disclaimer: La frase que dice Bellatrix al principio pertenece a Benjamín Franklin; vamos, que nada me pertenece, puesto que los personajes y demás cosas que reconozcáis pertenecen a Harry Potter. Lo único mío es el argumento.

**CAPITULO 3**

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

3 de Febrero de 1983

- _Tres personas pueden guardar un secreto_...

- ¿Eh?

- ..._si dos de ellas están muertas_ –terminó Bellatrix, soltando una carcajada–. Siempre me ha gustado esa frase.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? –soltó Sirius, levantando la cabeza hasta que sus ojos grises coincidieron con los de ella, agresivos.

Bellatrix caminó hasta los barrotes, y se aferró a uno de ellos.

- No me digas que nunca te has preguntado por qué murió tu hermano.

La confesión dejó a Sirius paralizado. Nunca había pensado que Bellatrix pudiese salirle alguna vez con ese tema. Desvió la mirada hasta la pequeña ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Claro que me lo he preguntado –dijo suavemente, casi con indiferencia.

Bellatrix lo miró con curiosidad a través de los mechones de pelo negro que le caían por la cara.

- ¿Hiciste bien tus deberes?

- Investigué, si a eso te refieres... –contestó Sirius con desagrado, mirándola de nuevo.

- Entonces sabrás que lo maté yo ¿no? –replicó la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa repugnante.

Sirius sintió que la sangre se le detenía de golpe, e inconscientemente se levantó, con brusquedad.

- ¿No lo sabías? –preguntó Bellatrix aparentando sorpresa, sin poder extinguir esa sonrisa todavía de sus labios–. Siento ser yo quien te dé esta triste noticia... Tu hermano murió como un cobarde.

Hubo unos segundos de intenso silencio antes de que Sirius diese la espalda a Bellatrix, ante la atenta y fría mirada de ella, y se tumbase en su cama, clavando sus ojos en el techo.

- Regulus siempre fue un cobarde –siseó, escupiendo las palabras.

- ¿He notado rencor? –preguntó la mujer, con voz cantarina. Luego miró a Sirius unos segundos, y volvió a ponerse seria-. Olvidé que los Black nunca olvidan.

- ¿A qué viene esto? –preguntó Sirius bruscamente.

- Pensé que te gustaría saber la historia –dijo Bellatrix, encogiéndose de hombros, como si sólo estuviese a punto de contar un cuento de hadas y no el asesinato de su primo menor–. Si quieres te la cuento...

La voz de Bellatrix sonó incitante, pero Sirius no contestó. ¿Le interesaba? Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de eso. Sus pensamientos iban y venían sin control, mezclándose sin ningún orden y provocándole un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Al no obtener respuesta, Bella se dio por contestada y se aclaró la voz para comenzar.

- ¿Recuerdas el día del ataque a Hogsmeade?

- ¿Cuál de tantos? –preguntó Sirius con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.

- _Ese_ ataque –murmuró Bellatrix, marcando mucho las palabras.

**Flashback**

La mortífaga, con la cara oculta tras la máscara, volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó la explosión. Una casa acababa de estallar. Todo iba según lo previsto.

Contempló los alrededores, sembrados de cadáveres, y la Marca que ya se alzaba resplandeciente en el cielo, iluminando la grotesca escena. Los magos huían aterrorizados, y otros estaban enzarzados en peleas por salvar su vida. Los aurores ya habían llegado.

Soltó una carcajada, que quedó algo ahogada por la máscara.

¡No tenían nada que hacer! El número era mucho menor... los perseguían, los mataban de uno en uno, como si cada vez hiciesen una pequeña obra de arte.

- ¡Alto! –bramó alguien con voz potente.

Bellatrix se giró de inmediato, y vio sorprendida a su primo que se acercaba hasta ella corriendo, con la varita apuntándola.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

La mujer detuvo la maldición y echó a correr, internándose por un callejón estrecho y oscuro. No huía; sólo quería estar a solas con él.

Se detuvo respirando agitadamente y se volvió, a tiempo para ver a Sirius aparecer por la esquina. La miró, sin reconocerla, sin bajar la varita en ningún momento.

- Bueno, bueno... ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un mortífago acorralado –dijo con sorna, acercándose aún más y lanzando un nuevo hechizo que Bella volvió a detener.

- Una vez más te equivocas, primito. No me tienes acorralada.

Bella contempló la confusión en los ojos grises de Sirius, divirtiéndose como pocas veces antes lo había hecho.

- ¿Bellatrix? –preguntó, apretando con más fuerza la varita.

Sin bajar la guardia, la mujer se arrancó la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo.

- Te aplaudiría sino fuera porque tengo las manos ocupadas.

- No sé por qué, pero no me extraña nada encontrarte aquí –confesó Sirius con odio, avanzando un poco más.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida.

- Me halagas.

- No pretendía ser ningún cumplido.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua, fingiendo estar decepcionada.

- Lástima... yo que estaba siendo amable. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

El hechizo lo tomó por sorpresa y la varita de Sirius se escurrió de entre sus dedos, saliendo disparada varios metros, lejos del alcance de su dueño. Sirius perdió el poco color que tenía y miró a Bellatrix con las pupilas muy dilatadas... tal vez por miedo.

- Parece que las tornas han cambiado.¿Quién está acorralado ahora? –susurró, avanzando y haciendo que Sirius se pegase a la pared.

Bellatrix le puso la punta de la varita en el cuello, apretando un poco. Alzó la mano izquierda y apartó los mechones de pelo negro que caían por la frente de Sirius. Se acercó un poco más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y sintieron la respiración de uno en labios del otro.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos con sensualidad, escuchando la respiración agitada de Sirius, el color que asomaba a sus mejillas por su cercanía, el miedo en sus ojos por lo que ella pretendía hacer.

Bellatrix juntó sus labios con los de él, presionando con la lengua hasta que él entreabrió la boca.

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de su primo, sintiendo el pecho del hombre subir y bajar apresuradamente, responder a sus caricias con gemidos ahogados.

Profundizó el beso, buscando su lengua, entrelazándola con la suya, jugueteando con furia y deseo. Le mordió con suavidad el labio, para volver a capturar después su boca entre sus labios y continuar ese beso que ninguno de los dos podía creerse aún.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, sus labios aún rozándose. La realidad fue volviendo a ellos, como si lo que acababa de suceder hubiese sido un sueño (o una pesadilla si lo pensaban bien), algo que nunca debería haber ocurrido.

Sirius empujó a Bellatrix, que cayó al suelo. Desde allí vio ella a su primo coger la varita y salir corriendo, incapaz de enfrentarse con nadie en ese momento... ni siquiera consigo mismo.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Fue salvaje... –susurró Bellatrix lamiéndose los labios-. Lo repetiría ahora mismo sino fuese por estos barrotes.

- Apuesto a que nunca has estado tanto tiempo sin sexo –soltó con mordacidad Sirius.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada. Miró a Sirius fijamente, que volvía estar con los ojos clavados en el techo. Empezó a caminar por la celda con pasos regulares... arriba, abajo, arriba... una y otra vez, lentamente.

- Volvamos a la historia ¿vale? –dijo, haciendo una breve pausa–. Tu hermano nos vio.

Bella contempló entonces incorporarse a Sirius de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Sorprendido ¿verdad? Nos siguió al ver que tú me perseguías por el callejón. Te vio salir huyendo.

- Yo no salí huy... –protestó Sirius, pero Bellatrix lo volvió a interrumpir.

- Ahí entran las tres personas que deben guardar el secreto: tu hermano y, obviamente, tú y yo. A ti era más difícil matarte, pero fue _tan_ _sencillo_ con Regulus. Apenas una conversación y lo convencí para que nos traicionara –dijo, mirando a Sirius fijamente–. Compréndelo, no podía dejar que hablase; lo habría estropeado todo. Yo estaba casada, Rodolphus nunca me lo hubiese perdonado... Mi Señor tampoco lo hubiera pasado por alto –terminó con un temblor en la voz.

- Así que lo mataste.

- Tuvo sus dificultades. Coger a Regulus para hablar a solas fue complicado... me rehuía una y otra vez. Cuando lo conseguí le metí el miedo en el cuerpo. ¡Tenías que haber visto como temblaba! Le hablé de la deuda que estaba contrayendo con el Señor Tenebroso, la vida que debería entregarle para servirle en todo, las torturas por los fallos, los asesinatos a sangre fría... ¡Le hablé de lo que significaba ser mortífago! A las pocas semanas intentó echarse atrás.

- Un plan astuto.

- El Señor Tenebroso no sospechó en ningún momento en que yo estaba detrás. Regulus era de carácter débil... tarde o temprano nos hubiese traicionado. Le pedí matarlo.

Sirius tragó saliva, escuchando la historia sin mirar ni una sola vez a su prima. Sabía que si lo hacía todo lo que ella le contaba se volvería terriblemente real, y no quería que eso ocurriese. Si no la miraba, todo sería como una pesadilla más, algo que guardaría en su mente para olvidar.

- Me concedió ese favor. Al ser de la familia, pensó que sería divertido. Capturé a Regulus en un descampado.

- Y lo mataste.

Bellatrix se dejó caer en el camastro, apoyando la espalda en la pared de cemento y cruzándose de piernas.

- No tan rápido... todo a su debido tiempo –murmuró Bellatrix, sádica, y añadió con asesina dulzura en la voz–. Primero le arranqué los ojos, para que aprendiese que no se debe espiar; luego le arranqué la lengua, para que ni en la otra vida pudiese hablar... Para terminar, mientras él agonizaba en un charco de sangre, le conté la razón por la que lo mataba.

- ¿Y lo mataste ya? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro inaudible, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no pensar en su hermano torturado hasta esos extremos.

- Lo dejé desangrarse. ¿Para qué iba a gastar energías si ya estaba condenado?

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida y una oscura sonrisa iluminando su demacrado rostro.

Sirius se levantó de pronto y corrió hacia el váter, donde se le escuchó vomitar.

Salió con un tono de piel blanco, mareado, apoyándose en la pared. Se enjuagó al boca en el lavabo y se mojó la cara con el agua amarillenta que salía.

- Y yo que pensé que te gustaría mi cuento –comentó Bellatrix, mirando a su primo.

Sirius no la miró, ni siquiera de reojo. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Temblaba descontroladamente. Encogió las piernas, haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

Él nunca había querido a su hermano, pero por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo que era capaz de Bellatrix cuando alguien la molestaba.

- A ti ya no tengo que matarte... Te vas a pudrir aquí –terminó Bellatrix, ensanchando aún más su repugnante sonrisa.

**N/A: Uf, un capítulo duro para el pobre Sirius... sádico (ya avisé), pero me gusta. Además he incluido la escena del beso, porque me encanta esta pareja. No hay ninguna razón para ese beso... las circunstancias supongo. Los dos solos (o eso pensaban ellos) en el callejón, intentando matarse, Bellatrix dio el primer paso y Sirius respondió casi con furia, sin pensar lo que hacía. Algo raro la verdad, pero no sé porqué me imaginó que estos dos tienen una relación muy extraña.**

**En fin, me dejo de rollos, que siempre termino igual. ****¡Dejad reviews, plis!**

**Joanne Distte**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Actualizado: 6 de Noviembre del 2005**_

_**N/A: Wenas! Os presento el cuarto xapi de este fic, que espero que disfrutéis. Tiene algo de relación con el anterior, además de que sigue con el Bellatrix-Sirius, aunque de forma más sutil. Estaba poco planeado, pero creo que no me disgusta el resultado, sobre todo a partir de cierto punto. Pero os dejo leer ya¡mejor lo valoráis vosotros!**_

_**Muxas graxias por lo reviews, que voy a contestar ahora:**_

_-**Marin Black**: wenas! __Ya verás en este xapi... tal vez haya algo más en la escena del callejón Vamos las dos a ocupar el lugar de Bellatrix en esa escena jjeje! Muxas graxias por el review (y no solo en este, sino por todos los que me dejaste)._

_-**Loraine-Potter**: tiene gracia, tu nick me recuerda a mi historia de Poder de Persuasión... Algo de mal humor en Sirius? Creo que tienes razón. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a hacer que haga el graciosillo en mis historias, y me cuesta cambiarle tan radicalmente el carácter. Lo intentaré, de todas formas!_

_-**Angie Crowe**: Uhhh... no creas. __Hay más personas de las que crees que les gusta la pareja Bellatrix-Sirius. Normalmente a todos los que le gusta muxo muxo Bella El otro dia hable con un amigo y me dijo k no le gusto la escena del beso porque eran primos, y habia ciertas cosas que no... weno, la verdad es que toy pensando hacer un Andrómeda/Bellatrix. Tú crees que resultará?_

_-**Livia Riddle**: Es genial recibir un review tuyo. Te exo de menos cuando te vas... eres una de las mas fans de Bella k conozco, jejje... A ver si te gusta este xapi también!_

_-**AnnaTB**: Me has dado una idea con tu review... te imaginas a Regulus "como un Peter cualkiera"... Siempre tiene su punto cambiarle un pokitin el carácter no? Como hice con Rodolphus. Tal vez lo haga. Hay varias que me han dicho que les sorprendio lo de Regulus, pero lo cierto es que se me ocurrio cuando Sirius menciona en el quinto que investigó sobre su muerte. Si le odiaba, xq investigo? Es algo que me gustaría desarrollar..._

-**AriMalfoy:** wolllaaaaaaaa! K ganas tenia ya de verte de nuevo por aki! Xo dnd te habias metido, wapisima? Genial k te gusta el fic .

_-**Bellatrix Black**: Algo mas que pasión entre Sirius y Bellatrix? Jejje, no se... es que en este fic la verdad es que al ser conversaciones tan cortas no da para cambios en la personalidad de los protas, pero en SDY se verá todo eso. El otro día estuvimos hablando una amiga y yo de que debería hacer sufrir a Bella... en cuanto se me ocurra una idea lo haré! Tendrá que haber algo con lo que Sirius pueda cogerla por banda... muahahahah_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**CAPITULO 4**

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

31 de Julio de 1984

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra el muro, los entreabrió al escuchar un repiqueteo en la roca, el sonido de algo rayando una pared.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Sirius y se incorporó un poco, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te importe.

Bellatrix alzó las cejas, con mucho más interés que antes. Sirius estaba grabando algo en la pared y, aunque intentó ver lo que escribía, no lo consiguió.

-¿Estás inmortalizando tu nombre?

-¿Para qué tendría que hacer eso?

-Siempre has sido un arrogante –soltó Bellatrix con rapidez, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento de las manos de su primo. La piedra con la que pintaba soltaba un polvillo blanco que se quedaba pegado a la pared. La mujer vio como Sirius repasaba una y otra vez hasta que quedó bien marcada algo que parecía una "H".

-¿Te has cambiado de nombre sin que me enterase?

Sirius la miró brevemente y luego regresó a su trabajo, olvidando a Bellatrix y concentrándose de nuevo, cosa que le producía unas leves arrugas en la frente.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?

-Veo que has escrito una H... –murmuró y, Sirius, después de volver a mirarla, se movió un poco para que lo que escribía quedase oculto por su espalda–. Por eso te decía si te habías cambiado de nombre y lo estabas inmortalizando.

-¿Insistes con eso? No necesito inmortalizar mi nombre... y menos en un sitio como éste –siseó con acritud, mirando a su alrededor despreciativamente.

-Olvidaba que es una vergüenza estar encerrado aquí –replicó Bellatrix, con una sonrisa–. Bueno ¿entonces qué escribes?

-Ya te he dicho que no te interesa –soltó Sirius, empezando a enfadarse con su prima.

¿Es qué nunca podía dejarlo en paz?

¿No podía cerrar la boca un rato?

¿Tanto disfrutaba jodiéndole la vida?

Bellatrix contempló durante unos minutos más a su primo rayando la pared, resignada a no mirar lo que escribía pues su cuerpo le impedía ver la inscripción.

H... ¿Qué palabra importante para Sirius podía empezar por esa letra? Y entonces lo vio todo claro... tan claro que se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes. Ahí, en Azkaban, con todo perdido... ¿en qué iba a pensar su primo sino en Harry, ese mocoso que había destrozado la vida de Bellatrix?

-Mmm... nunca pensé que fueras nostálgico, Sirius. Un _padrino_ nostálgico. ¿No es enternecedor?

Sirius soltó un gruñido, que la mujer supuso que indicaba que estaba harta de ella, que la odiaba por haberlo descubierto tan rápido y que quería que lo dejasen en paz.

-Adoro cuando te enfadas... llegas a ser realmente divertido, primito –comentó riendo con ganas-. Así que echas de menos a ese mocoso ¿eh? Tienes que aprender a ser más fuerte. La nostalgia sólo se puede permitir cuando es algo verdaderamente importante.

-¿Cómo tú con Voldemort?

Bellatrix meditó unos instantes, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Siempre se sentía herida cuando los traidores labios de su primo mencionaban el nombre de su Señor, pero con el paso de los años... no es que hubiese llegado a acostumbrarse, pero suponía que si se ponía a gritar no conseguiría nada.

-Bueno, yo no echo de menos al Señor Tenebroso, sino a lo que representaba. El poder básicamente –dijo–. Pero tú, en cambio, echas de menos a ese crío porque lo quieres. Es muy triste ¿no crees? El amor puede llevar a hacer cosas muy tontas, Sirius. Sentirlo es como si firmaras tu suicidio.

-¿No exageras un poco?

-Siempre has sido muy sentimental, aunque no quieras confesarlo. Te conozco bien...

-O eso crees.

-Venga, Sirius, ahora me dirás que tú nunca hubieses dado tu vida por Potter, o por cualquier de tus amigos... y, sin ir más lejos, ahora mismo por ese mocoso.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, con los ojos grises clavados en la H que relucía en la celda como si no cuadrase en aquel lugar, como si algo así no pudiese pertenecer a un sitio como aquel.

Bellatrix rió con suavidad, leyendo la expresión de Sirius como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Tú hubieses dado tu vida por ellos.

-¿Y qué si lo hubiese hecho? –dijo en un susurró, mirándola de pronto con los ojos brillantes por el dolor.

La mujer alzó las cejas y se pasó la lengua por los labios con rapidez, en un gesto inconsciente y casi invisible.

-Creo que no lo comprendes. Lo primero y más importante es conservar la vida. No es tan complicado de entender ¿no? Creo que de esto además ya hemos hablado.

-¿Y para qué quieres vivir si no tienes nada?

-Pues aprendes. Te aseguro que no es tan difícil. Ser solitario tiene sus ventajas, no creas. Sólo te necesitas a ti, y después puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Prefiero estar muerto –gruñó Sirius, con la boca contraída en una mueca–. Eres tú quien no lo entiende. Nunca has tenido nada por lo que vivir.

-Hay tantas cosas por las que vivir, Sirius, que no tienes ni idea. Tantas cosas que hacer, que aprender, que probar... la parte práctica sobre todo es mi favorita –comentó con una carcajada, y luego añadió con voz melosa–. Resulta muy provocativa.

Sirius la contempló por un buen rato, sin decir nada, hasta el punto que Bellatrix empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Qué? –soltó ante la insistente y penetrante mirada de su primo. Se sentía incómoda, como si la estuviese desnudando con los ojos.

-Pensaba... –empezó en un susurro, pero luego subió el volumen de su voz, con más seguridad–. Pensaba en que cualquiera que te viese ni se le pasaría por la cabeza que fueses una asesina tan despreciable y rastrera.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Bellatrix con ingenuidad, sonriendo levemente-. ¿Y qué pensarían de mí entonces, qué soy ángel?

-Tampoco exageres –dijo Sirius, rayando una vez más la pared antes de detenerse de nuevo.

-Bueno, y si tú no me conocieses... ¿Qué pensarías de mí?

Sirius pensó lo que decir unos instantes, valorando si debía o no responder, en si debería o no decir la verdad... en contarle lo atrayente que era como mujer para cualquier hombre, él incluido, a pesar de saber que era una asesina cruel y sin escrúpulos, que no vacilaría en matarlo si se le presentaba la ocasión.

-Eres de Sangre Limpia.

-¿Ahora te fijas en la Sangre? –preguntó Bellatrix, complacida.

-Soy un Black y, aunque no me guste, desde pequeño me han obligado a fijarme antes que nada en la Sangre... Es deprimente como la educación no se olvida.

-Sigue.

Sirius vaciló un segundo, jugueteando con la piedra blanca, aparentemente distraído.

-Tienes elegancia, belleza, arrogancia... todo con lo que un Black nace. Andrómeda también es así, y Narcissa lo seguiría siendo si no se hubiese casado con Malfoy.

-¿Y tú? –susurró Bellatrix, entornando los ojos con sensualidad.

-Supongo que también –replicó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso no le importase para nada-. ¿Quieres saber más? Eres inteligente, astuta y retorcida. Tienes una lengua tan mordaz que si te la mordieses te envenenarías.

Bellatrix le escuchaba intentando fingir desinterés, pero lo cierto es que escuchaba con mucha atención. Tal vez Sirius no la conociese tan mal después de todo.

-Atraes miradas –Sirius frunció el entrecejo–, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó con prepotencia Bellatrix, levantando las comisuras de los labios en un principio de sonrisa.

-Sí. Me das asco. Tus ideas te han echado a perder como persona, tu mente es incapaz de pensar en nada más que en matar, y creo que ya no puedes caer más bajo de lo que estás.

-¿Eso crees? –soltó Bellatrix, levantándose bruscamente y acercándose a los barrotes, para que Sirius pudiese verla de cerca-. ¿Te doy asco?

Sirius asintió, sin despegar los ojos de la mujer, a la defensiva. El tono de voz de Bella le prevenía de que algo pasaba por la mente de la su prima.

-Y entonces, Sirius ¿me puedes decir por qué cada vez que me miras veo el deseo en tus ojos? He visto a muchos mirarme como tú lo haces, con una mezcla de pasión y repugnancia... porque es eso ¿verdad? –dijo, mordiéndose el labio.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, bloqueado por un instante, perplejo y paralizado.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –susurró Bellatrix con una sonrisa mordaz-. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ti? Mmm... bien. Primero, eres un Black, y, aunque tú te empeñes en negarlo, por tu sangre corre uno de los linajes más puros que existen hoy en día. Eso gana puntos a tu favor ¿no crees?

Una vez mas, Sirius no abrió la boca, sino que se limitó a mirarla.

-Segundo, tú lo has dicho antes: nobleza, arrogancia, belleza, elegancia... Somos como pequeñas obras de arte, que pueden ser muy grandes si se abren su camino. Pero todavía hay más. Esa estúpida fidelidad tuya, que a ojos de otras mujeres es atractiva, aunque no a los míos. Esas ideas locas del amor, de dar tu vida por otros... altruismo... ¡Bah! Ridículo. Eso complace a muchos, sin duda, pero a mí no. Tienes que cambiar mucho, Sirius, aprender y cambiar mucho para que alguien como yo se fije en ti.

Sirius sonrió un poco.

-¿Y entonces por qué me besaste?

Bellatrix lo miró fijamente, luego se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en los barrotes.

-Porque me pegaste la estupidez.

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó aún más y, aunque no pudiese ver la cara de Bellatrix, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No me mientas...

-Je. ¿Crees que miento?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Por qué me besaste.

-No es tan difícil –susurró, girando a un lado la cabeza, de forma que Sirius pudo observar la expresión de ella entre los mechones de pelo negro que le caían por la cara–. Eres tan idiota que me resultas atractivo, pero sólo eso... fue un beso, Sirius. ¿Por qué le das tantas importancia?

-Porque creo que, de ser por ti, hubieses llegado a más.

-¿Y qué hubieses hecho tú? –preguntó Bellatrix, con una lascivia que atravesó los oídos de Sirius como si fuese un alfiler.

-Estoy harto de ti –murmuró, sumiéndose en el silencio, volviendo a su pequeño grabado.

Bellatrix chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que no sacaría ni una sola palabra más de labios de su primo. Había estado tan cerca de que dijese lo que ella ya sabía...

Por una parte, tenía que admitir que ese pensamiento la torturaba a diario, en parte porque no conseguía comprenderlo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan atraída por Sirius? Eran tan diferentes... Él era todo lo que ella criticaba, un traidor a su Sangre, y sabía que podía matarlo con facilidad, sin remordimientos. Lo que la sacaba de quicio era perder el control de su cuerpo cuando él andaba cerca. Muchas veces actuaba sin pensar, era impulsiva... estando a solas con Sirius se hubiese dejado llevar también.

Bellatrix siguió contemplando en silencio a su primo, recorriendo con los ojos los rasgos de su cara una y otra vez, sin descanso.

En un descuido en el que Sirius se inclinó para atrás, llevándose la mano al pelo, Bellatrix pudo leer por fin la inscripción:

_"Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_N/A: Mmm... son las 12.15, y debería llevar leyendo un buen rato pero me apetecía escribir, así que lo he terminado. Este fic se me ocurrió por una foto que podéis encontrar en el siguiente ?actionShowPhoto&PhotoID116_

Me encanta cómo queda la inscripción... Muy, muy triste, y creo que expresa muy bien como se debió de haber sentido Sirius. Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy contenta con este fic, porque además recibo reviews con rapidez, y eso me anima mucho.

_Hubo un momento que me bloqueé en este xapi, y escribía sin saber donde terminaría, pero luego empezó Sirius a hablar de Bellatrix y me salió el resto de un tirón. Es un punto bastante interesante... creo que se han confesado muchas cosas, algo que me habían pedido algunos lectores._

_Y bueno, me dejo ya de rollos. Un besazo! Joanne_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Actualizado: 6 de Nov del2005**

**N/A: T.T Este xapi me ha costado muxo muxo muxo muxo muxo... Lo escribí, no me gusto, lo volví a escribir. A ver si os gusta como ha quedado. **

**Si os fijáis es un especial San Valentín... Un San Valentín algo macabro, pero bueno... estoy segura de que los dementores no están dispuestos a traerles una mesita con velas. Se tendrán que conformar con una nueva conversación, como siempre.**

**Lo dedico a Marin Black y a Leonita, por sus ideas y su constante apoyo Un besazo, wapisimas!**

**Y ahora contesto reviews!** **y podéis decirme ¿CÓMO NO OS VOY A ADORAR? JJAJAJAJAA, sois las mejores! Os tero muxo a todas! Tantos reviews (12!), snif, me emocionáis :)**

-**Marin Black**: jeje, weno, me alegro de que te gustase, solo que hay una cosa en la que no estoy de acuerdo, weno, dos más bien. Una en la de la atracción sexual... veamos, creo k no sienten amor, pero que sienten algo más que atracción física. No sé como explicar. Una especie de "dependencia". Tp estoy de acuerdo en lo de los primos. Hay muy pocas familias de Sangre Limpia... más de uno se habrá casado siendo familiar, sobre todo siendo primos (eso era algo corriente hace tiempo).

-**Angie Crowe**: te escapas de la camita pa leer mis fics? D Jejej, me haces feliz! Es una wena idea todo eso que dices... no había pensado en lo de meter segundos planos y otros personajes. En cuanto a la visita de Crouch y señora es después de que Sirius se escape, no creo que la haga, aunk ¿quién sabe? No había pensado tampoco en su futuro fuera de Azkaban... de todo lo que han hablado y la gente ha podido oir (x ej Rodolphus). Tal vez hayan tenido poco cuidado... / En cuanto a fics Bella-Sirius, pues... en inglés conozco a Bellatrix Black, que me gusta muxo como maneja a todos los Black.

-**Ibiza Lestrange**: Jeje, menudo review tan entusiasta! Me encanto, me estuve riendo un buen rato. Pues ahora tengo tiempo pa leer, asik tu recuérdamelo y me leo tu fic Si es k Bella es genial, verdad? Demasiado xD La verdad es k no me fije en el 4º en Bella, sino en el kinto... me entró una especie de obsesión y aki sigo, jeje. Venga, ya hablaremos por el msn! Y ya sabes k espero tu fic D

**-Dama de Mirith**: oh, lectora nueva Bienvenida! Es perfecta la descripción que haces de Bellatrix, sobre todo lo de "saña". Es verdad, completamente de acuerdo. Un besazo, y espero verte x aki en el este xapi.

**-Agus y Moony¡**Hola Agus¿Asik miembro de la orden Siriusana¡Ya somos dos! Me encanta esa web Siempre se agradece que los lectores se animen a dejar reviews. Espero k tb te animes en este xapi.

**-Chik-SoAd: **Jeje, weno, Bella es lo que tiene... eso de que haya matado a Sirius tb me atormenta de vez en cuando xD xo se me pasa pronto! Xiii, a mi tb me encanta la pareja k hacen... xo siempre k no haya amor, claro Un amor-odio un tanto extraño, la verdad. A ver k te parece este xapi!

**-Leonita: **Wenas, wapisssssssimmmaaa! Punto makiavelico en la historia... no creas, me diste una idea. Varios de los siguientes xapis están basados en filo xDD Graxias por tu review! Y por todas tus opiniones, y x todo! jeje

**-Elisabeth Black: **wola! Te hice cambiar de opinión de Bella? Bien, bien, eso es justo lo k kiero jeje Me hace muy feliz k alguien me diga eso. Espero seguir viendote por aki, y claro, por SDY cuando te lo leas!

**-AnnaTB: **Jeje, weno, en este tarde un pokito más xq tuve k rescribirlo. A ver si me pongo las pilas pal siguiente. Un besazo, wapa! Y muxas graxias por estar ahí apoyándome en todos mis fics!

-**Lily Dark Black**: xapis demasiado cortos... lo sé, xo sino piensa lo k tardaría en subirlos! XDD Soy muy lenta xa estas cosas. Muxas graxias por tu review!

-**AriMalfoy**: Wahhhh! Jeje, me encanta verte por aki! Lo del final la verdad es que me basé por completo en la foto esa de la que os hablé. Me pareció taaaaaaaan bonita U.U Snif. En las rozas? xD Debes vivir a quince minutos de mi casa entonces! Cuando se lo conté a Mina tp se lo podía creer jejje.

-**BellatrixBlackLestrange**: Muxas graxias por tu opinión . Me alegráis el día cuando me decís esas cosas jeje... A ver k opinas del xapi 5! (x cierto, sabes usar el Autor Alert?)

**AMENAZA A MINA: **T.TDéjame reviews... ya sabes que te hago chantaje .

**PD: Me he dado cuenta que en el xapi anterior no ha salido el link. Podéis ver la foto de la que hablaba yendo a mi web, los Story Weavers (link en mi biografía), luego a Imágenes, os metéis en el álbum "FanArts anónimos HP" y sobre la 4/6 hoja está. Es una foto manga de Sirius en la cárcel, se ve sólo su cara y hay una inscripción en la pared. La reconoceréis sin problemas.**

**PD2: Obviamente la frase que precede al xapi es irónica... ya veréis por qué lo digo.**

**CAPITULO 5**

_"Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor, más profunda, más desinteresada ni verdadera que la de vuestra madre". __Honoré de Balzac._

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

14 de Febrero de 1985

Sirius entreabrió los ojos, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza; se masajeó las sienes intentando despejarse sin éxito. Acababa de despertarse, pero era como si las últimas horas de sueño no hubiesen servido para nada. Estaba agotado, física y mentalmente.

Se incorporó e, inconscientemente, dirigió su vista hacia Bellatrix. Estaría despierta... siempre lo estaba.

La mujer tenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro cuando él la observó; una sonrisa desagradable que le indicó que algo no andaba bien... y que tenía que ver con él.

-Nunca pensé que podrías tener una mente tan... _interesante_.

La voz de Bellatrix sonó extraña. Se había detenido antes de terminar la frase y marcó especialmente la última palabra, como si guardase algún significado oculto o tal vez no fuese precisamente la que buscaba.

-¿Eh?

Medio adormilado, Sirius no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba su prima.

-Te veo algo lento... Legeremancia. ¿Te suena de algo?

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-Guardas muchos secretos –soltó Bellatrix, cada vez más agresiva–. Es de las pocas veces que lamento haber hecho algo; mirar en tu mente... Cada vez que lo recuerdo siento ganas de matarte.

-No recuerdo tener ningún secreto que despierte tanto rencor –susurró indiferente Sirius, mirándose las manos distraído.

-Piensa, Sirius, aunque sea sólo por un segundo. Estoy segura de que lograrás recordarlo... No es muy difícil. Impacta demasiado como para olvidarlo con facilidad –masculló, y por un instante se palmó el profundo odio que denotaba su voz.

Bellatrix se levantó al ver que Sirius no contestaba y se acercó a la verja. Rodeó con sus huesudas manos dos de los barrotes, apretándolos con fuerza, descargando su furia.

-¿No tienes interés?

-No.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Bella hizo que Sirius tuviese que retener un escalofrío. ¿Por qué sentía que ella lo conocía tan bien?

¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente al verla tan segura, tan intimidante, hasta el punto de que sentía que no podía hacer nada contra ella, que lo manejaba como si de una marioneta de hilos se tratase?

-Mientes – replicó Bella en un tono bajo que resonó en los oídos de Sirius como dulce–. Te mueres por oírlo. Nunca has sabido mentir... o bien nunca has sabido engañarme.

Sirius apretó los dientes, esforzándose por mantener un rostro impenetrable, esforzándose por que ella no viese lo que pensaba.

-He visto muchas cosas... sé muchos secretos, Sirius. He visto tus recuerdos, imágenes pasadas, sueltas. En algunas salía yo, no por nada soy tu prima. He visto sueños...

-¿Y por mis sueños conoces mis secretos?

-No tan rápido, primito. Te lo voy a decir, pero a su debido tiempo. Es un recuerdo que te va a torturar, igual que me tortura a mí.

-Pues date prisa.

-Je... ¿para qué, si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo? –Bellatrix se detuvo, aparentemente animada. Sirius, en realidad, sabía que ella estaba a punto de explotar, que lo que había visto era algo demasiado grande, algo que consideraba peligroso y que odiaba–. Bien, como te decía, también he visto algo que no son ni sueños sin sentido ni recuerdos... algo que realmente merece la pena.

Sirius la miró fijamente, intentando adivinar qué pensaba sacar la mujer de la manga.

-De lo que te hablo son de imágenes sueltas, Sirius. Sueños con sentido, interpretables literalmente, en el que los deseos y la razón cobran mucha importancia. Muchos más útiles, como podrás ver, que recuerdos y sueños.

-Si tú lo dices –gruñó Sirius, mientras su mente volaba a toda velocidad entre la interminable colección de dolorosos recuerdos que guardaba y que prefería olvidar. Aun así, debía sufrir, pues tenía que saber de lo que ella hablaba. Tenía que saber a qué se refería.

-Verás como tengo razón –siguió Bellatrix, sin abandonar ese tono peligrosamente dulce, venenoso–. Primero te hablaré de un deseo tuyo. Tiene relación con lo que quiero hablarte ¿sabes?

-Habla ya.

-Que impaciente estás hoy, primito –rió Bellatrix, falsamente. Hoy no era precisamente uno de esos días en los que se divertía maltratando psíquicamente a Sirius. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para eso; quería resolver con urgencia un par de dudas–. Supongo que es una tontería mencionártelo, pero lo haré de todas formas. Debiste pensar en ello de joven, me imagino. ¿Sabes que cuando piensas en algo con mucha pasión se guarda en tu mente con claridad?

-¡VE AL GRANO! –bramó Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó del camastro bruscamente y recorrió en apenas un par de pasos la distancia que lo separaba de los barrotes-. ¡DEJA DE DAR RODEOS!

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio. Entrecerró levemente los ojos, valorando la situación.

-Si así lo quieres –contestó con suavidad y soltó lo siguiente de un tirón–. De la imagen que te hablaba era de cuando me imaginaste desnuda, Sirius. Supongo que no tiene la mayor importancia, tal vez ni te acuerdes de ella. Eras un adolescente de diecisiete años, puede que menos. Se veía en tu cara las ganas frustradas de querer tirarse a alguien y no poder. Lo peligroso viene cuando aún esos deseos se mantienen al llegar a cierta edad, cuando sueñas ya ciertas cosas que no puedo soportar, ni tan siquiera imaginar si no llego a ver en tu mente.

-No sé de qué hablas.

Las carcajadas de Bellatrix sorprendieron a Sirius, pero se detuvieron tan pronto como habían venido. El silencio que las siguió fue casi más amenazador.

-¿QUÉ NO SABES DE QUÉ TE HABLO?

Los labios de Sirius se convirtieron en una mera línea, su rostro empalideció... ¿Qué le ocurría a Bellatrix?

-¡Estás loca!

-Me falta mucho para estarlo, Sirius –replicó con rapidez, con una excéntrica expresión en el rostro, sus ojos muy abiertos, sus labios formando una mueca–. ¡Sé perfectamente de lo que hablo!

-Pues compártelo, porque me temo que yo no lo sé.

-Vamos, Sirius, me vas a decir que no recuerdas... ¿Qué no recuerdas de lo que te hablo?

-Podrías estar hablando de mil cosas y de ninguna a la vez, Bellatrix. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

-Familias felices... ¿No te suena de nada? –soltó, escupiendo las palabras. Sirius retrocedió, aturdido, no por los recuerdos, sino por Bellatrix. La expresión que denotaba ésta era de una maniaca-. ¡YO NOY SOY LA MADRE DE NINGUN PUTO NIÑO!

Ninguno añadió nada más. La respiración de la mujer resonaba fuerte, como si fuese la única cosa viviente de ese lugar. Sirius no podía hablar; sentía que hasta la última gota de sangre se había detenido en sus venas.

-¿QUÉ, AHORA SÍ RECUERDAS?

Sirius asintió, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Estaba fuera de sí. Sirius estaba seguro de que si ella hubiese tenido una varita en la manos ya estaría muerto. De vez en cuando la veía mover la mano como si empuñase una... Entreabrió los labios; sintió la boca pastosa, seca.

-¿NO VAS A CONTESTAR? -gritó-. ¿NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR?

-Fue un sueño.

-No, Sirius, no fue un sueño... ¡De eso nada! Fue mucho más que un sueño. Era uno de esos en los que intervienen deseos y razón. ¡Eso no es un sueño normal!

-Había conseguido olvidarlo –dijo con aspereza el hombre.

La última declaración enfureció mucho más a Bellatrix, cuyos nudillos se pusieron blancos de tanto apretar los barrotes.

-¿Y cómo coño pretendes que yo lo olvide?

-Eso ya es tu problema ¿no crees? Tú fuiste quien se metió en mi mente.

-¿Cómo has podido desear eso ni por un solo instante? –masculló Bellatrix, olvidándose por completo de lo que había dicho Sirius-. ¿Cómo has podido imaginar un... un _hogar_?

-¿Qué pasa, Bellatrix? -se burló-. ¿No eras tú la que te hubieses acostado conmigo?

-Dejemos una cosa bien clara, Sirius –advirtió Bellatrix–. Yo me hubiese acostado contigo, sí, no lo niego. Atracción sexual, física. ¿Sabes lo qué es eso?

Sirius no contestó, pero tampoco era necesaria su opinión.

-Bien, otra cosa _muy_ diferente es que yo me case contigo y que tenga hijos, Sirius. Eso nunca se ha pasado por mi cabeza.

-¿Y Lestrange?

-Matrimonio arreglado, ya lo sabes, pero eso no viene al caso.

-Sí que viene.

-¡Claro que no! Vivimos separados, dormimos separados. NUNCA HE TENIDO UN HOGAR, SIRIUS, NI SIQUIERA DE PEQUEÑA. ¡TU ME HAS IMAGINADO PREPARANDO EL DESAYUNO A MIS HIJOS. ¿DE DONDE COÑO HAS SACADO ESO? PORQUE ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI CREES QUE YO SOY ASI.

-Fue sólo un sueño.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, furiosa.

-¿Y aún insistes con eso? Por favor, aunque haya sido un sueño tus deseos han intervenido, Sirius, y eso es suficiente para mí.

-¿Nunca tendrías hijos?

-Si los tuviese los educaría para ser mortífagos, para ser todo lo contrario de lo que eres tú. Para que esas vergonzosas ideas abandonen sus mentes. ¡PARA QUE NUNCA SUEÑEN!

-Esclavitud.

-Sí, esclavitud –replicó Bellatrix, jadeando.

-¿Así tratarías a tus hijos?

-No serían mis hijos, sino mortífagos. Él los educaría y les enseñaría lo que de verdad merece la pena.

-Los entregarías a un asesino.

-Lo que si te aseguro es que no les prepararía el desayuno –soltó con violencia, aún recordando el sueño de su primo.

-Eso ya lo sé. No comprendo por qué soñé eso si sé perfectamente cómo eres –dijo Sirius, mirándola con odio.

-Intervinieron tus deseos... viste a la Bellatrix que deseabas en parte, a una Bellatrix que no existe. Búscate a otra mujer, Sirius, y mantenme apartada de tus sueños.

El hombre, que había regresado al camastro, la miró sin saber qué decir. Parecía mucho más tranquila... ¿hasta cuándo duraría esa aparente calma? Eso no podía saberlo. No mucho, seguro.

-Tengo curiosidad... ¿cómo habías llamado a nuestro hijo, Sirius? –preguntó, soltando una carcajada.

-Déjame en paz –soltó, girando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar mirando a la pared.

_"James, lo había llamado James"_

Bellatrix lo contempló en silencio, con sus ojos grises y fríos clavados fijamente en la espalda de su primo.

-Vigila tu mente mientras duermes, Sirius. Pueden visitarte las pesadillas –susurró, riendo con suavidad.

**N/A: Son las 12.20 de la noche, mañana tengo cole, pero ¡lo he terminado! Jeje, y me encanta! Por fin me siento orgullosa de este xapi Ahora si me parece que por fin pasa algo que merece la pena. No sé qué pensaréis vosotros... espero que tb os guste. ¡****Dejad reviews, plis! **

**Y ahora repartiré mi tiempo entre el 3 de Rec.Fot, el 6 de éste y no cortito de vampiros que tengo que hacer para un concurso jeje... Ya os contaré que tal.**

**?Y este jueves (24) voy a un concierto de Mägo de Oz! Muahahaha, va a ser genial. Es que se supone k fue hace un mes, xo lo pospusieron (creo q el batería se cayó por unas escaleras T.T)**

**También está en proceso de creación mi blog... Cuando lo suba os avisaré, a ver si a alguien le interesa .**

**Un besazo, y RR plis!**

**Joanne Distte**


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Actualización: 6 de Noviembre del 2005.**_

_**Advertencia. Este xapi va a tratar sobre los Black, así que los lectores de SDY reconocerán a varios personales (Antares, Altair y la madre de Sirius), pero los que salen aquí, aunque intentaré respetarles el carácter tal y como me los imagino, no tienen nada que ver con la otra historia¿de acuerdo? No mezcléis los hechos.**_

**_Advertencia #2. sigue dándome problemas con el formato. Nuevamente vuelvo a poner los diálogos a la manera inglesa,_ _con comillas._**

**_N/A. A decir verdad, la idea del xapi anterior, que tantas personas han elogiado, no fue mía, sino de Marin Black. Yo me limité a ampliarla y desarrollarla . Ayer me horroricé cuando vi que no actualizaba este fic desde hace más de tres semanas... ¡ahg! Me descuido un poco y, de verdad, que rápido pasa el tiempo. Lo sientooooo... Me he liado con varios fics más (espero que os paséis a leerlos, por cierto). Pero os dejo ya de aburrir con mi publicidad, y paso a lo importante: contestar reviews... (llevo 5 xapis y 58 reviews. K orgullosa me siento! Muxas grax a todos!)_**

_**Joanne **_

_**PD. Una vez más la frase tiene su ironía... A simple vista se ve que los miembros de la familia coinciden con los Black, solo que a Sirius le falta la parte "obediente"... Una columna falla, y la casa se cae.**_

_**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**_

**-LilyDarkBlack: **Ah jaja, me encanto tu review! Muxisimas graxias! Adoro verte por aki. Sirius vulnerable... muahahaah, me encantó esa expresión, es genial. Weno, lo de los hijos mortífagos habras visto que lo trato tb en EBDJ... y posiblemente no sea la ultima vez. Realmente creo que Bella se tendría que plantear muxas cosas si se quedase embarazada.

**-Blackiegirl: **jeje, muxas graxias por molestarte en dejar tu review. Con este he tardado un poquito más... (poquito... creo k con eso miento, jeje, mas bien un muxito), pero weno, espero k te guste tb. Original la idea? Es lo que traté... creo que por eso me gusta tanto escribirlo. Es... diferente, jeje.

**-Bowler-Hat**: Ah, lector/a nuevo/a! Bien, bien... weno, tuviste que esperar a que actualizare, xo espero k xa el 7 no tarde tanto en escribirlo. Me encantaría que me comentases sobre esas frases celebres de las que hablas y tus impresiones... No tienen porque coincidir con las de los demás, no? Seguro k son interesantes. Un besazo!

**-AnnaTB: **Jejje, interesante reacción la que experimentaste. En serio es verdad todo eso que cuentas? K bien! Me gusto mucho tu review, me animo muxo. Eso significa que conseguí trasmitir al lector, o por lo menos a ti, y toy contenta. A ver si este nuevo te gusta, wapa!

**-Hermyblack: **Wenassss! Te gusta la pareja Bella-Sirius? Te unes al club de los seguidores de esta pareja? Jeje El otro dia alguien me comento algo de hacer una orden con esta pareja... Es k son geniales, verdad?

**-Akasha-bennington: **Me taba riendo con tu review... debe ser de los primeros k me escribiste, pork decías k solo habías leído LDP. Y ahora que te veo por todos lados! (cosa k me encanta, no creas). Toy deseando hablar contigo por msn ya. Ya me dirás que tal tus vacaciones, seguro k te lo estas pasando fenomenal. Un besazo, wapisima! Y plis, plis, plis sube más de tu fic. Creo que lo recomendaré por aki jeje, me encanto. Otro punto de vista pero muy interesante. Y sabes? Ayer vi la peli de Battle Royale... jejje.

**-Bellatrix Black**: Woooooollllaaaaa! K tal? Jejje, lo k me comentabas en tu review... Habría que ver que haría Bella si tuviese una varita... o incluso sin varita, solo sin barrotes. Creo que en ciertos momentos lo mataría a sangre fría. Que luego se arrepintiese... mmm, esa ya es otra historia, no crees? Jejeje

**-Angie Crowe:** Jejje, ya planeas meterte en los sueños de otro? Tendría su interés XD Esto de leer tanto a Bellatrix nos trastorna un poquito jejeje... Fíjate que en tu review me hablabas de Alejandro! Si k hace tiempo k no actualizo... Me alegro de que te gustase, jeje, y weno, respecto a mi blog lo tengo algo parado pork mi pc esta algo estropeado... por no decir muxo! Xo weno, al menos por mi otro pc puedo seguir subiendo los fics... menos mal. Bxtos!

**-BellatrixBlackLestrange**: Nunca te habías imaginado hijos de los dos? Weno, creo que ya es difícil imaginarse a Bella con hijos... Siempre he querido hacer un fic contando la historia de un hijo de los dos, pero no sé... De hecho, hace poko leí el principio de uno sobre ellos dos en esa situación. Muy interesante, jejje... Veamos si la situación de este fic te deleita tanto como esperas.

**-Marin Black**: Jjajjaa, x fin llegue a la contestación de tu review. Como no iba a dedicártelo si me sacaste del apuro en el k estaba? Sino seguro k aun no lo habría escrito jeje... Este no me quedó como esperaba... No sé, pensaba que Bella saldría más cabreada de la conversación, pero a medida que escribía hablaban de otras cosas. En fin, supongo que tendré q esperar a k vuelvas de vakas xa saber tu opinión! Pásatelo bien, eh? K no me entere yo k no has salido de fiesta todos los días!

**-Mina**: Woooooow! Jej, un review tuyo O.O No me lo creo! Ya veo k lo de la amenaza funciono... mauahhahaha Enfoque filosófico... hum, como dice Kaicu, yo prefiero enfoque psicológico. Veamos, pa k kieres la frase? Yo te la dejo... ya lo sabes, xo di k es mia eh? xDD

**-Leonita: **Dnd te me as metido, wapisima? Hace muxo k no te veo por el msn! Tas tomándote unas merecidas vacaciones?El fic... por fin actualizo! A ver si te gusta... veo k el 5 si lo hizo jeje. Aunque creo k a este le falta los gritos... um, no se como decirlo, esa locura de Bella gritando como una loka, jeje, justo eso.

**-Chik-Soad**: Doble review incompleto x tu parte! Xo no te preocupes, k me enteré de todo jejeje... Weno, sobre el fic, sí, con cada conversación digamos que se irá creando más relación entre ellos, aunque no siempre para mejor. El blog pues lo estoy haciendo con FrontPage, y no creo que lo cambie, aunque igualmente buskare entre la gente para añadir sus banners y avatares. Ya te lo pediré y yo te daré el mío okis?

**-Kristen Black: **Uh, por fin te pasas por aki Jejje, aunque a ver si en los reviews me pones algo mas interesante, eh? Prefiero solo uno y una critika constructiva en condiciones k siete k no me digas nada xo grax de todas formas... A ver k te parece el siguiente.

**CAPITULO 6**

_Una casa será fuerte e indestructible cuando esté sostenida por estas cuatro columnas: padre valiente, madre prudente, hijo obediente, hermano complaciente. __Confucio_

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

3 de Septiembre de 1986

-Nunca lo he entendido, Bellatrix.

La voz de Sirius apenas fue un susurro, pero la aludida alzó la vista de inmediato. El hombre observó impasible las cejas enarcadas de su prima... y la sonrisa indefinible que le surcaba el descarnado rostro.

-¿Qué? -soltó. No era esa la expresión que esperaba.

-Estoy sorprendida -replicó Bella, cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia delante, como si fuese a confesar un gran secreto-. Es la primera vez que me hablas voluntariamente.

Sirius gruño, arrepintiéndose mentalmente de haber abierto la boca.

-Pero sigue... ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Volvió a gruñir. Sabía que ella ya no lo dejaría en paz.

-Oh, venga, Sirius. Ya me habías abierto la curiosidad-comentó con sorna. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, mirando a Sirius de un modo que no le gustó nada-. Debe ser importante para que te decidas a hablarme.

El hombre, que hasta entonces había estado sentado en el camastro, se dejó caer, clavando los ojos en el techo. Podía ver como escasos rayos de luz –algo que ya no pertenecía a su mundo frío y gris- se colaban por los barrotes del diminuto ventanuco que daba al exterior.

-¿Voy a tener que averiguarlo? -preguntó Bellatrix, con voz retadora e infantil, llevándose el índice a la barbilla-. Veamos... hay tantas cosas que no comprendes. No sé a cuál puedes estar refiriéndote.

-Cállate -masculló Sirius, cansado.

-No me digas que me calle cuando has sido tú quien ha comenzado, Sirius -advirtió ella, en un arrebato de furia que se fue tan pronto como había venido.

La espalda de Sirius se convulsionó en una amarga risa.

-Tanta curiosidad te matará algún día.

-Ese será mi problema entonces-replicó la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No crees?

Sirius no contestó. Su vista volvía a estar clavada en el techo. ¿Volvía? Tal vez nunca se había ido de allí. Ya no lo recordaba. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Estaba tan débil... tan débil y tan cansado.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que Bellatrix se había levantado, y que, apoyada en los barrotes de medio lado, lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Sabes qué, Bellatrix? -susurró con acritud, incorporándose levemente sobre los codos-. Creo que te lo diré. ¡Quiero saber cómo alguien como tú pudo hacerles caso!

-Hacer caso. ¿A quién? -contestó Bella tras unos segundos, perdida.

-¡A los Black! A sus tradiciones anticuadas, a sus ideas sin sentido. ¿Cómo te dejaste arrastrar?

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, apoyándose aún más sobre los barrotes. Giró sobre su espalda, con mucha lentitud, como si fuese un simple juego. Se situó de forma que Sirius sólo podía verle la mitad del rostro, inclinado, con el pelo sucio y negro ocultándole la expresión. A pesar de eso, podía ver su irónica sonrisa. O... bueno ¿tal vez se la estaría imaginando?

-¿Dejarme arrastrar? -soltó, despectiva-. ¿Desde cuándo me dejo arrastrar? Si yo "acepté" esas reglas era porque creía en ellas, no porque nadie influyese en mí.

-No mientas. Eras una cría, Bellatrix... Una cría a la que se podía manipular e influenciar, como todos a esa edad.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Y tú... ¿entonces qué, Sirius? Que yo recuerde –y recuerdo bien- desde pequeño ya tenías esos locos sueños revoloteando por tu cabeza. ¿O es que tú con diez años ya eras adulto?

**Flashback**

Sirius, desde su cuarto, escuchó bajar por la escalera a un pequeño Regulus. Abajo se oían muchas voces, y Sirius supo que sus primas ya habían llegado.

Resopló, enfadado. No quería bajar. Y, sin embargo, sabía que en pocos segundos...

-¡SIRIUS, BAJA AHORA MISMO!

La voz de su madre, mezcla entre orden y chillido, se extendió por toda la casa.

El chiquillo, de unos nueve años, se miró una última vez al espejo. Llevó una mano a la túnica nueva que su madre le había obligado a ponerse (azul oscuro, elegante, según ella). Él la odiaba.

-¡SIRIUS!

A continuación del grito, otra voz, esta vez más joven, se propuso para subir a buscarlo. Sirius no tardó mucho en escuchar sus pies pisando con rapidez cada uno de los escalones.

-¿Sirius?

Andrómeda le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa, sincera y cálida cuando lo vio, que él, inconscientemente, respondió. Su prima siempre le había gustado. Ella no era como ellos, como todos esos de abajo que decían ser familia suya. Ninguno tenía ni idea de qué era una familia.

-Tienes que bajar -dijo con suavidad, después de saludar a su primo con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Éste se mordió el labio, que le temblaba, y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero. Odio estas cenas.

-Por favor, Sirius. Tienes que bajar... -replicó, esta vez casi como una súplica-. Ya sabes cómo se ponen si desobedeces. Se van a enfadar y te gritaran.

-Da igual. No me importa que ellos se enfaden. Ya me odian de todas formas.

-¡No digas eso! -exclamó Andrómeda, llevándose una mano a la boca-. No te odian... Pero tienes que ser obediente.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... pues porque sí, Sirius. Son tus padres y...

Sirius la miró balbucear. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Andrómeda, a la que siempre había visto como alguien mayor, no era más que una niña que le sacaba sólo dos años. Una niña que no sabía dar explicaciones a lo que hacía a diario, que no iba a darle las respuestas que buscaba.

-Tu madre dice que bajes ya -dijo una nueva voz, también femenina, pero menos cariñosa. Bellatrix entró en el cuarto y se quedó plantada delante de los dos, sonriendo con una inocencia algo siniestra-. Te daban dos segundos creo... o sino el Tío Altair iba a venir a buscarte.

Sirius reaccionó de inmediato, alerta. Su padre ya era otra cosa... digamos que mucho más convincente con pocas palabras que su madre con tantos gritos histéricos.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cumplida su misión. Bajó las escaleras a saltitos y se cruzó con su tío que subía, ceñudo y enfadado. Lo admiró una vez más. Se parecía tanto a su padre... Alto, esbelto, con esa buena Sangre que le daba toda su arrogancia y honor. Rostro proporcionado, maduro y atractivo, con esos ojos grises que todos los Black heredaban.

Ahora daba miedo.

Bellatrix se detuvo a escuchar, en medio de la escalera. Palabras sueltas, sin sentido, luego un golpe y un grito.

La chiquilla bajó hasta el recibidor lo más rápido que pudo con sus pequeñas piernas. Entró en el salón, intentando no mostrarse temblorosa ni agitada, pero nadie se fijó en ella, ni siquiera Regulus y Narcissa, que jugaban en un rincón. Sus pequeños ojos recorrieron la estancia: la mesa puesta, la chimenea encendida y las copas en la mano de los invitados.

Sentada en el sofá estaba su madre, ese día de mujer joven, de grandes ojos verdes y pelo dorado y rizado. Su tía conversaba con ella educadamente, y su padre paseaba por la habitación, de pie, con una copa en la mano de la que no bebía.

Altair no tardó en entrar. Saludó primero a su hermano, Antares, con un firme apretón de manos y luego fue a saludar a su cuñada, que le sonrió.

-¿Baja ya Sirius?

-Claro -contestó Altair, mirando a la puerta. Sirius apareció en ese momento. Tenía la mejilla roja y los ojos brillantes y desafiantes. Lo seguía Andrómeda, que se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Entonces vamos a cenar ya -propuso la madre de Sirius, levantándose.

Dejó la copa en la mesa baja, y se llevó las manos a la túnica, dándole unos suaves golpecitos para estirarla, aunque no hacía falta. Todo en ella era perfecto. Su pelo recogido, color caoba. Sus pestañas larguísimas y negras, sus ojos profundos y límpidos, sus labios voluminosos y sus bellos rasgos.

-Siéntate a mi lado,Elladora -sugirió la madre de Sirius a la de Bella, señalando una de las sillas. Ésta aceptó, sentándose. Los demás no tardaron en ocupar sus respectivos asientos.

Pocas veces Bellatrix había recordado una cena tan incómoda y triste. La madre de Sirius intentaba crear una conversación distendida, pero Altair no apartaba su rostro serio de Sirius, que comía despacio, jugueteando con el tenedor sin apetito.

Bella fue posando sus ojos en cada uno de los invitados. Primero sus hermanas... Narcissa, que charlaba cortésmente con Regulus. La veía mover su pelo rubio, como para atraer miradas. Le recordaba tanto al de su madre en ese momento. En ese momento porque su madre era una metamorfomaga y cambiaba tan a menudo de aspecto, con tanta facilidad, que Bellatrix había olvidado ya su verdadero rostro. Era una madre de mil máscaras, y nunca sabía a qué atenerse con ella.

Ella sí hablaba. Elladora Black se llevó la copa a los labios, saboreando el mejor vino. Apoyó una de sus manos en el brazo de Antares, mientras decía algo a la madre de Sirius. Ya ni le interesaba lo que salía de sus labios... Posiblemente sería una mentira.

Apartó la vista. Andrómeda no había tocado el plato. Sus ojos, con un atisbo de temor, miraban de reojo a Sirius continuamente.

Bellatrix miró su plato, casi lleno. Aún le duraba el sabor del último bocado. Optó por olvidarse de todo y terminar de comer.

**OoOoO**

Bellatrix no sabía dónde estaban sus hermanas y sus primos. Odiaba estar con los adultos, discutiendo siempre sobre asuntos que no la interesaban ni mínimamente.

Se encontró a Narcissa y Regulus buscando cosas en el trastero. Ella había ido allí a veces. Interesante, desde luego, lo era, y mucho. Pero ella no quería meterse en ese lugar de techo bajo, claustrofóbico y lleno de polvo. Ella buscaba a Sirius y a Andrómeda. Con ellos siempre era mucho más divertido todo.

-Bellatrix ¿dónde está Sirius? -preguntó su tía, que acababa de salir del salón, en un tono bastante desagradable.

-Los estaba buscando -contestó, y a continuación señaló hacia una de las puertas cerradas-. Creo que deben estar ahí. Ya busqué por el resto de la casa.

Su tía no se molestó en darle las gracias. Abrió la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a Andrómeda y a Sirius. Ella estaba sentada en el sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro abierto sobre el regazo. Sirius la escuchaba entretenido tumbado sobre la alfombra, apoyando su cara sobre sus manos.

-¿Qué lees? -preguntó la mujer, deteniéndose en seco. Los dos niños la miraron sin moverse, sin decir nada.

Bellatrix cruzó la habitación sin que nadie se fijase en ella y se asomó por encima del hombro de su hermana.

_-La princesa prometida -_leyó infantilmente, y después clavó sus ojos grises en su tía, que parecía encontrarse en estado de _shock_ por sus palabras.

De pronto, reaccionó. Y casi mejor que no lo hubiese hecho.

Cruzó la sala como un vendaval, quitándole a Andrómeda el libro de las manos con violencia y de cualquier manera. Bajo sus dedos las hojas se arrugaron, y Andrómeda gritó, pues no era suyo.

-¿MUGGLE? escupió, lanzando sin pensarlo el libro a la chimenea.

Todos miraron como las llamas lo consumían, crepitando con fuerza, anaranjadas.

Se escucharon pasos... El grito había atraído al resto de la familia.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Nunca pudo terminar la historia.

-Un favor que te hizo -replicó Bellatrix, haciendo una mueca-. Fueron esos detalles los que hicieron que te perdieses.

-¿Leer un libro me corrompió? -soltó Sirius, alzando las cejas incrédulo.

-¿No crees que es un principio? -murmuró con suavidad, y tras un breve silencio añadió, ahora crítica-. Ellos no te ataron lo suficiente.

-¿Atarme?

-Si lo hubiesen hecho tus ideas se hubiesen ahogado. Habrías acabado siendo un verdadero Black.

-Odiaba a mis padres -dijo Sirius, y miró fijamente a Bellatrix un segundo-. A mí familia en general. Aunque solo fuese para no darles la razón haría justo lo contrario de lo que me ordenasen.

Y eso fue justo lo que hiciste.

Sirius rió al ver la expresión de rabia en la cara de Bellatrix. Él se había incorporado, deseando no perderse ni uno solo de sus gestos.

-Y dime, Bellatrix ¿cómo está la familia? -preguntó-. ¿Orgullosa de que la oveja negra esté en Azkaban por asesinato? _(Nda. Esta por ti, Marin!)_

-Je... ¿por qué me preguntas eso, Sirius? Ya sabes que no tengo –ni he buscado- noticias suyas desde que cumplí los veinte.

-Nunca entendí por qué te marchaste de casa. Desde que murió Regulus te tenían en un pedestal... ¿No es eso lo que buscas, que te adoren?

-Busco que me teman -replicó con rapidez, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo-. Que me respeten.

-Por el odio.

-Exacto -dijo Bellatrix, animada-. Pero nunca lo entendisteis, _ninguno_. Ni mis padres, que se mantenían al margen de la guerra, ni Narcissa, que aceptó su matrimonio y se dedicó a él... ni la traidora de Andrómeda, a quien _tú_ aprecias tanto. Ninguno entendía que una mujer pudiese meterse en el círculo cercano del Señor Oscuro, que una mujer pudiese llegar a ser grande y temida por ella misma y no por su buen matrimonio o sus bien educados hijos.

-Esa es la visión retrógrada de tu adorada familia Black. Pensé que ya la conocías -comentó Sirius con mordacidad, despectivo.

-Claro que la conozco... aunque eso no significa que tenga que hacer caso ¿no? Ya te dije que yo no soy mortífaga porque me influenciasen, sino porque me gusta esta vida, creo en ella.

Andrómeda también cree en su vida.

-Pero eso no evita que sea una traidora -escupió, asqueada-. Ha destrozado un linaje conservado puro desde hace siglos. Un Sangre Sucia... No podía haber caído más bajo.

-Ella te supera en muchas cosas, Bellatrix. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta.

-La ganaría con los ojos cerrados -masculló, lanzando una mirada retadora a su primo, furiosa.

-No es cuestión de duelos esta vez...

-Ahí se mide todo lo que hay que medir.

-Una vez más te equivocas. Madurez, tolerancia, comprensión... son cosas que ella comprendió pronto.

-Y que no se necesitan.

-Desprecias cualidades que ni siquiera conoces, Bellatrix -susurró, con una compasión que la mujer odió-.Esa es una de tus mayores debilidades, aunque no quieras darte cuenta.

Sirius observó como las mejillas de Bellatrix se encendían por la furia, por el odio que sentía en ese momento.

-Ella no ha conseguido nada que no tenga yo -masculló entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes por la rabia-. No ha ganado nada con sus ideas que yo no haya superado con creces.

-Es feliz.

-¡Y yo también! -soltó Bellatrix apretando los puños.

Sirius se quedó en silencio. Silencio incómodo, tenso, en el que sobraban las palabras. Una sola mirada a la pútrida celda en la que se encontraba Bellatrix le bastó a ella para comprender que Sirius pensaba que ahí, en ese lugar, era imposible ser feliz.

_**N/A: He tardado, he tardado demasiado, lo sé... ¡Xo aki está el xapi 6! (y mas largo que nunca!) Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya aburrido con tanta descripción. Me he dado cuenta de que describo tanto que voy como a cámara lenta, xo que se le va a hacer...**_

_**Weno¿qué os ha parecido la happy family de Bella y Sirius? Elladora... mmm, digamos que lo de hacerla metamorfomaga fue una inspiración que no estaba segura de que quedase bien. Sería una forma de explicar por genética porque Tonks tiene esos poderes. Además de que sería tb como una vergüenza, no? Me refiero, ese don es algo muy valioso, que Tonks no merece por tener Sangre impura. (Nota de actualización: cuando escribi este xapi puse que la madre de Bella se llamaba Gavriela, pero ya sé k no, asik lo he cambiado).**_

**_Más cosas que quiero comentar. Um, me gusta el final... Es triste, y además Bellatrix se da cuenta de que Andrómeda, a pesar de ser una traidora, tiene en ese momento algo que ella no tiene (la supera en algo, por tanto). También he tratado lo de que Bella sea la única mujer del Lado Oscuro. Ella, a su manera, he puesto que también se enfrenta con las tradiciones que atan a la mujer a su marido. En eso se parece a Sirius, que lucha por liberarse de esas tradiciones anticuadas que pueden atarlo._**

**_El libro que lee Andrómeda está escrito por William Goldman. Hay una película, que de pequeña veía a diario. El libro salió en nueva edición hace poco, me lo compré, lo leí y se parece bastante. Siempre he tenido mucho cariño a esa historia, y me apeteció meterla aquí._**

_**PD: RECOMENDACIÓN! Si os apetece otro fic de Bella, id a leeros el nuevo de Akasha-Bennington. Trata a Bellatrix desde otro punto de vista del mío, pero tengo k admitir que escribe tan bien y tiene frases tan buenas que me encantó.. Lo acaba de empezar, así no os costará mucho tiempo. Realmente merece la pena.**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Actualización: 6 de Noviembre del 2005**

**N/A: _Aquí he puesto la fecha de mi nacimiento jeje... me apeteció. Aquí hay una idea sacada de Maquiavelo (la de que si castigas a uno, debes deshacerte de toda la familia). Leonita me dijo que lo que decía Bellatrix se parecía a veces bastante y el otro día (bueno, lo que se dice el otro día... mmm, más bien hace meses jejje) en clase de filo saqué varias ideas Para algo tenían que servir las clases!_**

**_PARA LOS FANS DE BELLA: Ari Malfoy ha exo una web sobre Bella, donde habrá expuestos fics solo de ella como protagonista. X ahora están los míos y unos de uno ingles (la web es tanto en español como en ingles) que tienen buena pinta. Os recomiendo pasaros, está muy bien. Empezando, pero muy bien! __Como no deja poner links la dire es de grupos msn y luego ponéis BellatrixMania._**

**CAPITULO 7**

_El hombre es un aprendiz: el dolor es su eterno maestro._ (Alfred De Musset)

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

16 de Octubre de 1987

Sirius apartó los ojos de su prima. Le incomodaba la inmovilidad de ésta, que llevaba quién sabe cuanto tiempo con la frente apoyada en uno de los barrotes. Pensaba, y lo miraba fijamente. Sirius estaba tan nervioso que se imaginaba que ella ya ni parpadeaba.

-Sólo una pregunta, Sirius... -dijo de improviso Bella, rompiendo un silencio que había durado más de una semana-. ¿Has torturado alguna vez a alguien?

Sirius volvió la cabeza lentamente y la miró sin decir nada unos instantes.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-He tenido un sueño -contestó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros como si no viniese a cuento.

-Pesadillas...

-No era una pesadilla -soltó con rotundidad.

-Pero si te he oído gritar -replicó, con una sonrisa cruel. El rostro de Bellatrix se contrajo y sus labios formaron una espantosa mueca. Ese último comentario no se lo había esperado-. ¿Así que los Longbottom te acosan en tus _sueños_? No me culpes... gritabas tanto mientras dormías que no he podido dejar de oír todos los detalles.

-Tenía que haber matado al crío -masculló Bellatrix entre dientes, pensando en voz alta.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Puedes imaginártelo ahora? Alice y Frank locos y su hijo deseando ponerte las manos encima para despedazarte, y así hacerte sufrir todo lo que él ha sufrido.

La voz de Sirius sonaba fría, demasiado. Sus ojos estaban secos y su rostro sereno. Había pensando tanto en ellos que se había insensibilizado por completo.

-Pues que venga. Yo lo esperaré aquí sentada; no pienso moverme.

-No puedes moverte -susurró con acritud el hombre.

-Je... no cambies de tema. Sé que aunque hayas escondido esos estúpidos sentimientos que te caracterizan aún lloras por ellos –dijo Bella, haciendo que Sirius cerrase la boca-. Verás... el caso es que no me dio tiempo. Primero cogimos a Longbottom. Era muy terco ¿sabes? Tuvimos que convencerlo usando a su mujer y entonces dejó de luchar. Creo que no tengo que repetirte de nuevo lo suicida que puede llegar a ser querer a alguien... se ve a simple vista.

Un paso, y otro más. Bellatrix recorría la celda, rápido, gesticulando mucho. ¿Hablaba con Sirius o para sí misma? El hombre no estaba seguro. Pero la veía andar sin detenerse, escuchando, sin decir nada.

-Aparecieron entonces los aurores. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Nos cogieron por sorpresa. -Se detuvo entonces y miró a Sirius silenciosamente, como si acabase de descubrir su presencia-. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando esto.'

-Para deleitarme con las torturas.

-Ah, cierto -comentó con una sonrisa, retomando el hilo-. Ellos lo pasaron muy mal... Sufrieron, física y psíquicamente¿sabes? Me sigo asombrando de lo efectivo que es el _Cruciatus_.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, y unas finas arrugas aparecieron en su descarnada frente.

-La gente tiene miedo al dolor -añadió Bellatrix, haciendo a Sirius estremecerse por su voz suave e incitante-. No todos tienen el suficiente valor para sobreponerse a una amenaza de tortura. Aunque...¿son valientes o insensatos?

Bellatrix alzó las cejas, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Esperaba una respuesta de Sirius, aunque ésta nunca de produjo.

-De las imperdonables, era y sigue siendo mi favorita. Sencilla, pero increíblemente eficaz -dijo Bellatrix, con un suspiro de añoranza-. Con una sola palabra tenías en tu mano la vida de una persona, el dolor tan atroz que iba a experimentar... A veces la echo de menos. Me gustaría volver a hacerla de nuevo.

Se miraba las manos, como si se imaginase sosteniendo una varita imaginaria, sólo visible para su trastornada mente.

-¿Y cómo sabes que aún puedes hacerla? No has tocado una varita en años -dijo Sirius, intentando hacer enfadar a Bellatrix. Aún escuchaba en su cabeza sus inhumanos comentarios sobre Alice y Frank. Estaba intentando desterrarlos, pero aún no lo había conseguido. Por eso quería vengarse... de la única forma que podía en su situación-. ¿Y si has perdido los poderes?

Bella lo miró, con una sonrisa extraña en sus secos labios. Tal vez pensaba si romper en carcajadas.

-No me hagas reír, Sirius. Si abres la boca que sea para decir cosas con sentido -dijo al final. Se había detenido en medio de la celda y allí, entre sombras, hablaba a Sirius con una súbita compasión, posiblemente por haberle escuchado decir que podía perder sus poderes. Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa que el hombre tanto odiaba y continuó-. Además, para hacer esa maldición sólo necesitas ganas de ver sufrir. Es muy, muy sencilla. Algún día te daré una clase práctica, para que veas lo que se siente... Los huesos ardiendo, la piel como si te clavasen dagas, pierdes las fuerzas y gritas, gritas sin remedio, porque sino sabes que como no expulses todo ese dolor te morirás ahí mismo, de rodillas, como un animal.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Bellatrix dudó un segundo. Se sentó en el borde del camastro y casi con indiferencia –o eso le pareció a Sirius- dijo:

-Los planes del Señor Tenebroso no siempre eran fáciles.

-Debí haberlo supuesto. ¿Te portaste mal? -preguntó, en una voz divertidamente infantil.

'Puedes ironizar todo lo que quieras, Sirius, pero nunca podrás imaginarte lo doloroso que puede ser un _Cruciatus_ a sus manos. Ni en tus peores pesadillas puede aparecer esa sensación. -La voz de Bellatrix se había convertido en un susurro, rememorando esa sensación a la que tanto temía-. Casi... casi suplicabas por que te matase de una vez, por que se dejase de juegos.

-¿Pero no es eso lo que te gusta? Los juegos -comentó Sirius, con una inusitada seriedad-. ¿No te gusta jugar con los demás?

-Sólo si yo manejo la varita... No me tomes por una idiota.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Había algo más que añadir? Si lo había, ninguno de los dos habló. Se observaron sin decir ni una palabra... y, sin embargo, Sirius sabía que detrás de sus palabras Bellatrix escondía algo.

-¿Y nada más? -murmuró, mirándola fríamente, aunque en sus ojos brillaba un principio de curiosidad-. Me has mentido. Hay algo más.

Bella chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

-No te he mentido. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? -replicó, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora-. Otra cosa es que no haya dicho todo... pero ¿de verdad te interesa?'

Sirius no contestó. No pretendía admitir que la historia de su prima le intrigaba... ni siquiera mínimamente. Lo cierto es que lo hacía. Tenía que ver con las torturas, y no hacia los demás... sino hacia ella. Eso lo hacía mucho mejor a sus ojos. Por fin un mínimo atisbo de justicia brillaba en el mundo, aunque sólo fuese en contadas ocasiones. Cierto es que no la castigaban por hacer algo moralmente malo, sino por no conseguir hacer eso malo. Pero ella sufría, y con eso le bastaba.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, qué me muero por oírlo? -soltó Sirius, al ver que ella no comenzaba a hablar.

-No sería un mal comienzo... -dijo Bella-. Se habla mucho mejor cuando tienes una audiencia interesada, aunque supongo que eso no lo sabes. ¿Quién va a querer escuchar lo que tengas que decir? Eso si tienes algo que decir...

Sirius enrojeció, enfadándose por momentos.

-Tú me escuchas.

-¿Eso crees?

La voz de Bellatrix sonó tan burlona que Sirius no supo a qué atenerse.

-Bueno -dijo Sirius, recuperándose. Sonrió con confianza, algo que la mujer no esperaba-. Si tú no me escuchas, te escucharé yo a ti. Tenías una historia sobre una tortura que contarme si no me equivoco.

-Tortura... ¿Cómo sabes que es de una tortura?

-De eso estábamos hablando, y creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que tengo razón.

Esta inesperada aparición de confianza en Sirius hizo que Bellatrix sonriera. Así era todo mucho más divertido. Podía derribar esa recién aparecida confianza, lentamente, haciéndole ver lo inferior que era... hacerle ver que no tenía ninguna posibilidad si se enfrentaba a ella.

Bella encogió las piernas y las cruzó encima del colchón, acomodándose con tranquilidad, sabiendo que gozaba de toda la atención de Sirius.

-¿Pretendes una confesión?

-Sólo si tú quieres -contestó solícito Sirius, aunque en su voz se veía que eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-No es un tema que me agrade especialmente -empezó, frunciendo el ceño-. Se remonta a cuando me incorporé a los mortífagos. Creo que podrás imaginártelo. Una muchacha de diecisiete años, recién graduada y con unas ansias de aprender y un poder mágico superior al de muchos de ellos.

-Modestia aparte -susurró Sirius.

-No -replicó Bellatrix, con una nueva sonrisa, pero volvió rápido a la historia-. Me convertí en la aprendiz del Señor Oscuro. Digamos que muchos –envidiosos y débiles todos ellos- no les agradó el cariz que tomaba el asunto. Se veían relegados por lo que ellos consideraban una cría sin ningún conocimiento. Hubo algunos que la antigüedad de mi Sangre los echó atrás, pero hubo un grupo...

-Que no lo toleró -completó Sirius, viendo por dónde avanzaba la historia.

-Lucius Malfoy -masculló Bellatrix, con un relampagueo de odio en sus ojos que hizo que Sirius tuviese que contener un escalofrío-, fue uno de ellos. Lideró –obviamente solo no se atrevía- un pequeño grupo de mortífagos disconformes con la confianza que mi Señor y yo compartíamos.

Sirius no añadió esta vez nada. Sabía de sobra como iba a continuar.

-Los malditos me torturaron hasta que prácticamente no pude tenerme en pie -murmuró Bellatrix, de nuevo con esa llama de odio bailando peligrosamente en sus ojos grises-. Con la maldición _Cruciatus_, por supuesto.'

Bellatrix se lamió los labios, una vez terminada su historia. Lanzó una disimulada mirada a Sirius, pensando si había hecho bien en contársela. Él estaba serio... aunque un principio de sonrisa, algo amarga, asomó a sus labios.

-¿Y no te chivaste? -preguntó el hombre, usando a propósito un tono de voz descarado e infantil.

-Oh, no... Los castigué yo misma -respondió, con una voz suave y peligrosa-. A todos a la vez.

-Bellatrix contra el mundo.

-Je, no exageres... tampoco eran tantos. Disfrute especialmente con Malfoy ¿sabes? Ese cabrón... nunca volvió a dirigirme la palabra -comentó con una leve y oscura sonrisa. Luego elevó los ojos al desconchado techo, pensativa-. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, me empecé a volver algo solitaria.

-¿No te fiabas de nadie ya o qué?

Bellatrix rió, con una risa fría que puso a Sirius los pelos de punta.

-Más bien porque nadie se acercaba a mí.

Los labios de Sirius pusieron una mueca y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

-Bonita historia.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. -Luego, con un guiño con complicidad murmuró-. Espero que quede entre nosotros... No me gustaría tener que enseñarte lo mismo que enseñé a Lucius.

-¿A no torturarte?

-Sé que tú serías perfectamente capaz de torturarme. Me odias y tienes poder suficiente... pero no me refiero a eso, Sirius.

-¿A qué entonces?

-A que conmigo no se juega.

**_N/A: Frase típicamente "Bella" para el final jejje. ¿Os ha gustado? Este tardé mucho menos... Tenía ya una hoja y pico escrita hace meses, y sólo tuve que completarlo. Mmm, creo que me ha quedado algo corto. Supongo que pensareis lo mismo (siempre me echáis la bronca por eso .)._**

**_Veamos... se supone que tengo que escribir el 12 de SDY, lo sé. Empezaré esta semana con el, ya que también llevo adelantado el de Amnesia. A ver si para el finde lo tengo, aunque lo dudo, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer (buscar disfraces para el Expomanga, el cumple de una amiga y un concierto de otro amigo). Toy muy solicitada O_**

**_Venga, bxtos! Y contesto reviews!_**

**_Disclaimer: Lo way de la rubia (JK según PotterCIA) y lo que sea nisu pos es mío._**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**Mina**: Wowowowowow! Ya tenemos disfraz... jaja, ya verás que way keda. Y hablando sobre el fic... jejje, es k Antares y Altair... aigh, me recuerdan a rody un pokito. K monos...

**AnnaTB**: Wenas, wapa! Sí, la verdad es que el final del xapi anterior deja a Bellatrix x el suelo. En este vuelve un poco más a las andadas ya, aunk un amigo me ha dicho que se nota que Sirius controla un poco más la situación. Creo que en los próximos meteré algún Flashback más, aunk no creo que retroceda tanto como en este... De todas formas espero k te guste.

**Agus y Moony**: Jejje, ya te veo más por aki! Dale saludos a Moony tb! Así me gusta, seguidores de mi prexioso Remsie jejje... y nuestro Dios Siriusin x supuesto! Jejje, me vas a sacar los colores con tu review. K cosas me dices...

**Bellatrix Black**: Asik te gusta k describa? Weno, pues ya me has quitado un peso de encima jejje. A mí siempre me ha gustado leer mis descriptivos que vayan lentamente, xo no sé... jiji. Odias a Antares? Sí, la verdad es k lo de pegar a Sirius... xo hay k admitir (x lo menos a mi me lo parece) k da muxo morbo... juas, me lo imagino mu sexy. Un malo muuuuu sexy...

**Angie Crowe:** Oh, tu review ha sido uno de los más largos, muxas graxias! Nuevo xapi de Febrero 14? Me pasaré a leerlo! Cuenta conmigo. Ah, y x cierto, tú divaga todo lo k kieras en los reviews, jejje, k así es muxo mejor. Y como verás tb hay nuevo de Amnesia! Y en este es especial Bella! Muahahahahaa...

**HermyBlack**: Jejje, weno, sí estaba pensando en serio hacer una orden de Bellatrix, pero en plan web seria, y no de grupos msn. Ya veré en k keda la idea, xo tranki k la promocionaré jejej. Muxas graxias x tu review!

**Ginger**: Wennnnnaaaasss! Me gustó muxo tu review, jejje, me animó. Y como ves esta vez actualicé más rápido. Normalmente subo cada semana, o subía, pero no sé que me pasó el último mes... la pereza supongo xD A ver k te parece este nuevo.

**Kristen Black**: Wenas Ixa! Te dio solo tiempo a leer dos hojas... xo lo way es el final. Ya me dirás, jejje. Nos vemos tomorrow cumpleañera!

**Akasha-Bennington**: Ahhhh, cogiste a la primera todo lo k yo pienso, jejje. La verdad es k de tu fic (k sigo esperando el xapi 2 tirandome de los pelos) la idea de superación está genial, aunk aki no sé si pega muxo. Supongo k Bellatrix se cree superior a todos, más que intentar superarlos. Estoy deseando leer esta noxe tus fics... y weno, ahora mismo estamos hablando asik no sé k más contar.

**Marin Black**: Ya t exo de menos! A ver cuando hablamos! Xiiii! Antares y Altair son muuuuuuuuuy sexys... los kiero pa mi, ni me importa k sean malos xD Tengo una duda... kiero empezar otra historia cortita, xo no sé cual. Q te parece un slash suavecito Sirius-Remus? Se llamará Luna del desierto, en plan tierno... oh, creo k solo de pensarlo me enamoro de ellos jejje. En fin, un besazo! Tengo que ir a contestar los reviews de Amnesia!

**Nury**: En serio pensaste en mi para el RPG? Me pasaré ahora mismo, aunk no sé si ya estara cogido... ¡Espero que no! Bueno, wapisima, muxas graxias por tu review. Me alegro de que te hayas animado a pasarte por esta historia jejje...Siempre se agradece, y sobre todo con esos comentarios. Bxtos!


	8. Capitulo 8

**_ACTUALIZACION: 6 de noviembre del 2005._**

**_N/A: Ya veis... parece que tengo el gafe. Hace unos días me operaron de apendicitis O.O Os lo podéis creer? Esto solo me puede pasar a mi. En fin, así k aki estoy, con un costurón en la tripa, casi sin poder andar e intentando pasar el rato como buenamente puedo. Es bastante aburrido, pero menos mal que tengo por mi cabeza rondando a Bella y Siriusin, jiji..._**

**_Pero volviendo a cosas de fics, o más bien a cosas de este fic, comentaré un poco el xapi anterior. He visto que la mayoría ha pensado que estaban muy civilizados e incluso Bella muy conversadora. Lo releí... jeje, tenéis razón. Tiene una crueldad algo escondida cuando Bellatrix le habla de lo que hizo con los Longbottom con ese tono tan casual, pero nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera sé porque habla con tanta facilidad sobre la tortura de Malfoy... debería darle más "vergüenza". He pensado y puede ser porque o empieza a afectarle Azkaban (recordad cuando Sirius dice que parece estar hablando casi para ella), o tal vez para darle una pequeña lección sobre lo que es capaz de hacer. Bah, son sugerencias... interpretarlo como queráis cada uno de vosotros, oks?_**

**_Leonita y Akasha me han propuesto un reto... las dos a la vez, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Primero leí el review de Leonita, donde me decía porque no hacía un xapi donde Sirius dominase. Lo intento... pero no me sale. Lo estuve pensando en ese momento y es que siempre encuentro una frase buena para Bella con la que sale del paso dejando a Sirius en ridículo. Luego leí el de Akasha... me decía lo mismo, y añadía: "pero es tan ingeniosa que siempre tiene una buena respuesta para todo". Me estuve riendo, porque pensó lo mismo que yo (al final tendrás razón, y tendremos telepatía bellatrixiana). Creo que lo más cerca que ha llegado a dominar Sirius por ahora es en la parte de Andrómeda, xapi 6. No sé que ocurrirá en los demás xapis... intentaré que Sirius consiga algo más de "poderío", aunque no prometo nada. Mi segunda personalidad que empiezo a desarrollar (véase Bella), me lo impide... jejje._**

**_Y, por último, porque esta vez sí que me he enrollado... este xapi tratara sobre los matrimonios arreglados y sobre la relación Bella-Rodolphus. RECOMIENDO leer a todos LDP y EBDJ (primero LDP y luego EBDJ) a todos los que no lo hayan hecho, pues entenderán todo mucho mejor, en especial la personalidad de Rodolphus y la relación tan extraña que mantiene con Bella._**

**_Y ahora sí, os deseo buena lectura! Bxtos, Joanne_**

**CAPITULO 8**

_El amor es un juego; el matrimonio, un negocio. (Alberto Meravia)_

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

11 de Mayo de 1988

El grito resonó en sus oídos y se coló en su mente, mezclándose con sus pesadillas. Cuando abrió los ojos, las pupilas grises de Bellatrix refulgieron en la oscuridad como si de unas felinas se tratase.

Sirius ya estaba pegado a los barrotes, sin fijarse en ella. Los agarraba, intentando vislumbrar con avidez quien había sido el autor de esos gritos que habían cesado tan rápido como habían comenzado.

En otra ocasión no se habría movido, pero estos habían estado provistos de tanta agonía que era imposible no inquietarse.

-Esa es la zona donde tienen a Rodolphus -musitó un susurro, tan tenue que Sirius creyó por un segundo haberlo imaginado.

Al levantar la vista y ver que Bellatrix, en la celda de enfrente, mantenía una posición alerta semejante a la suya, supo que había sido ella quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Tal vez haya sido él -sugirió Sirius, apartando la vista de la mujer y volviéndose a concentrar en el pasillo. O al menos lo intentó. Cuando el dementor cruzó por delante de él, clavando sus ojos fantasmas ocultos tras la capucha en él, no tuvo más remedio que echarse atrás bruscamente, preso de un súbito temblor que tardó unos minutos en controlar.

Al levantar la vista, incorporándose levemente, se encontró a Bellatrix mirándolo. Ella también se había echado hacia atrás y, sentada como estaba, con los labios resecos entreabiertos en una extraña mueca, su pelo oscuro pegado a la frente por el sudor y la suciedad... Sus ojos se habían detenido en él, con una frialdad que a Sirius le provocó un escalofrío.

Todo pareció desvanecerse en cuanto Bellatrix levantó la comisura del labio, en un principio amargo de sonrisa.

-Rodolphus nunca caerá aquí -susurró con determinación.

-¿Escucho preocupación?

-No deberías -contestó Bellatrix de inmediato, aunque Sirius vio que le dirigía una profunda mirada de odio por su impertinencia-. ¿Por qué voy a preocuparme por él, cuando sé que nada va a ocurrirle?

-Creo que estás siendo demasiado optimista -replicó Sirius-. Todos acaban volviéndose locos aquí.

-¿Todos menos tú y yo? -dijo Bellatrix alzando una ceja, en un tono de voz algo escéptico.

Sirius no contestó. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su prima. Si ellos no habían conseguido volverse locos, si habían conseguido resistir al poder de los dementores... entonces puede que otros presos lograran hacerlo.

-Veo que comprendes lo que quiero decir -murmuró-. Tú te mantienes lúcido por la venganza, que no es feliz y corroe tu alma.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy esperando.

-¿A qué? -preguntó Sirius de inmediato, sin pensar. Si lo hubiese hecho, se habría dado cuenta de que era obvio.

-A que Él venga a buscarme... -replicó Bellatrix clavando su vista en un punto de la pared que tenía delante-. Y te aseguró de que Rodolphus ya se ha buscado una razón.

Luego se encerró en un largo mutismo, que el hombre no logró explicarse. Sirius la observó, sin atreverse a añadir nada más. ¿Por qué se había quedado callada? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Se encogió de hombros. A él, de todas formas, no debía importarle lo que pasara por la cabeza de esa asesina.

Pero cuando ésta estalló en carcajadas, no pudo evitar volver a concentrarse en ella.

-Además, si él se volviera loco, dudo que eso le afectase. Tal vez, como mucho, eso daría algo de emotividad a sus acciones, cosa que necesita.

El hombre comprendió que Bellatrix seguía refiriéndose a Rodolphus, su marido. Al parecer, cuando se había quedado callado no había dejado de pensar en él.

-A veces es muy irritante. Tanta indiferencia... supongo que sabes a qué me refiero -añadió, mirándose con una expresión ausente las uñas-. O puede que no, pero da igual; eso no importa.

Si Bellatrix esperaba que Sirius añadiese algo, se debió llevar una decepción, pues éste permaneció callado. Ella siguió mirando sus uñas, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos la alarmante longitud de éstas.

-Él no gritaría -dijo, aunque sonó casi como un pensamiento emitido en voz alta-. Siempre se mantenía silencioso... Ni siquiera cuando Voldemort lo torturaba le oí gritar.

Sirius la miraba sin comprender. Decía frases completamente inconexas, saltando de unas ideas a otras como si hablase para ella misma, como si intentase convencerse de algo.

-¿Bellatrix? -dijo de pronto, sorprendiéndose hasta sí mismo. La mujer levantó entonces la cabeza y sus ojos coincidieron. Ella parpadeó repetidas veces, como si despertase de la ensoñación en la que se había visto envuelta. Bella sonrió con malignidad y Sirius se tranquilizó. Esa era su prima, a la que conocía y con la que sabía mas o menos a qué atenerse-. ¿Por qué te casaste?'

-¿Escucho tristeza? -soltó con mordacidad Bellatrix.

Se situó en el suelo, de rodillas y se dedicó a mirar divertida, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, el rubor de su primo, mezcla de vergüenza y enfado por lo que ella se atrevía a sugerir.

-No deberías. Pura curiosidad -replicó éste, siguiéndola el juego, ansioso por no demostrar flaqueza.

La risa de Bellatrix le hizo sentir incómodo, pero la máscara impenetrable que había puesto en su rostro no lo abandonó en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué me voy a haber casado, Sirius? -repitió Bellatrix, despectiva-. Fue un matrimonio arreglado, ya sabes. Exactamente igual que el de Malfoy con mi hermana.

-No no diría tanto como _exactamente_¿verdad? Hubo algunos problemillas... o elecciones debería decir. ¿O es que al principio no estabas con Rabastan Lestrange? -comentó Sirius, con una mezcla de desdén y picardía.

-Muy cierto -aceptó Bella, entre risas-. Hubo un ligero cambio de última hora que incluso a mí me sorprendió, he de admitirlo. _(Nota: referencia a Linaje, Dinero y Poder)._

-Aunque disgustarte...

-No lo hizo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si Rodolphus es infinitamente más interesante que Rabastan?

-Nunca hubiese calificado a un mortífago de interesante -musitó Sirius, endureciendo su rostro, recordando que esa persona tan _interesante_ estaba ahí por volver locos a dos de sus amigos más apreciados.

-Eso es porque no lo conoces -replicó Bellatrix con una sonrisa-. Imagínate a Rabastan ¿vale? Añádele quince años y ¿qué tenemos?'

-¿Un viejo?

Bellatrix hizo un movimiento de cabeza, ocultando una fugaz sonrisa.

-Te equivocas una vez más, primito -le rectificó, clavando sus ojos en el rostro de él-. Tenemos conocimientos, y una madurez muy excitante. Rodolphus es... distinto.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En que es distinto a todos los demás.

-¿A todos tus muchos amantes?

-Puede... pero que conste que nunca le fui infiel.

Sirius arqueó las cejas, lanzándole una mirada de absoluta incredulidad.

-Excepto contigo -se corrigió Bellatrix con una sonrisa lasciva e insinuante.

-Me siento halagado -masculló Sirius, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Y en otra ocasión, aunque no sé si puede tacharse de infidelidad, ya que él estaba presente -añadió Bellatrix, soltando una carcajada al recordar.

-¿Él os miraba? -soltó Sirius con brusquedad, los ojos como platos.

-Oh, no... él participaba. (_Nota: referencia a El beso de Judas_).

El silencio que se hizo entre los dos fue roto por las carcajadas de Bellatrix, que tuvo que apoyarse en el lavabo para conseguir calmarlas. Sus ojos, inundados por lágrimas de la risa, brillaban en la oscuridad de la celda, entrecerrados con lo que sería sensualidad si no fuese por sus descarnadas mejillas y su piel seca.

-¿Sorprendido, Sirius? Te aseguro que si lo conocieras no te esperarías para nada eso de él. Aunque pensándolo bien no sabes qué esperar de él. Esa absoluta indiferencia hacia todo y hacia todos... A veces me saca de quicio, pero tengo que admitir que es útil. No hay mortal que sea capaz de entrar en su mente. Sus conocimientos y poder son francamente admirables -elogió Bellatrix, lamiéndose los labios en una breve pausa-. Físicamente tampoco tiene desperdicio. Me excita verle desnudarse con esa tranquilidad... Da mucho morbo.

-Como te escuche vas a hacer que se ruborice.

-Lo dudo... En todo caso si nos oyera nos podíamos dar por muertos -dijo, sacando a Sirius de su error, ante lo que se quedó súbitamente serio. La sonrisa de Bellatrix también desapareció, y sus ojos, en los que parecía a punto de estallar una tormenta, se clavaron en Sirius-. Si nos ha escuchado hablar durante estos años, nos matará.

-¿Celoso?

-En su fría indiferencia –añadió, encogiéndose levemente de hombros-. Aunque más bien mantiene su dignidad. Nunca me perdonaría una infidelidad, créeme.

-Entonces tal vez deba ir a decírselo ¿no?

-Nunca conseguirías acabar la frase. Él te mataría antes de terminarla, dado que _tú_ eres el amante. Y luego iría a por mí. ¿Acaso quieres que muera?

-Admito que sería una ganancia para el mundo -replicó Sirius con serenidad.

-¿Y para ti, también lo sería?

La mirada que le lanzó Bellatrix hizo que sus mejillas adquiriesen un caprichoso color rojo, que trato de ocultar de inmediato.

-Claro que sí -contestó sin dudar, tal vez con demasiada rapidez.

Tras el breve silencio, Bellatrix soltó una carcajada y acercándose a los barrotes, rodeando con su mano derecha uno de ellos, añadió:

-Tienes que buscarte una buena chica, Sirius.

-Por supuesto -ironizó-. Seguro que por aquí habrá alguna asesina deseosa de casarse, y pediré al dementor que haga de sacerdote. Te invitaré a la ceremonia, eso por descontado.

-Déjate de bromas estúpidas, Sirius -soltó Bellatrix, ahora con voz dura y enfadada-. ¿Por qué rechazaste el matrimonio que te escogieron tus padres?

-Porque su familia apoyaba al Lado Oscuro, porque ni siquiera la conocía y porque, por tanto, no estaba enamorado de ella.

Bellatrix se llevó la mano a la frente, soltando un bufido.

-Olvidaba lo romántico que eres.

-Para romanticismo tú eres el vivo ejemplo, Bella -contraatacó el hombre, apartándose los largos mechones de la cara-. Lo acabo de descubrir. Si no supiese que eres incapaz de sentir, diría que estás enamorada de Rodolphus.

-Primero: sí soy capaz de sentir, por lo menos lo que me interesa... ¿Amor? Ahí sí te doy la razón. No lo necesito y no busco sentirlo.

-No es algo que se encuentre porque se busque. Es algo que surge y...

-Hablo el solterón de oro de los Black -exclamó la mujer, riendo con una leve muestra de histerismo.

**_N/A¡Fin! Aquí estamos de nuevo. Me he sentado y en dos días estaba escrito. Cada vez es más deprimente... esta vez casi ni llega a las cuatro hojas, y eso que he añadido cosas. Pensaba meter más de otros matrimonios, como el de Andrómeda y Narcissa, pero no sabía donde meterlos y además no pintarían mucho, pues me he ido demasiado por lo que es la figura de Rodolphus para Bellatrix. Últimamente me estoy fijando en que Bella "destapa" mucho sus sentimientos (aunk tp importa, pues SABE que Sirius no va a salir de ahí y sus secretos morirán con él), y si os fijáis cada vez voy metiendo más detalles de histerismo y algo de locura, sobre todo en ella. Necesarios para el fic... pensaba que me iban a costar más. También metí una posible razón de que los mortífagos no se volviesen locos: están resignados. Todos son fieles y simplemente tienen el sentimiento de no poder hacer nada, de tener que esperar a que él venga. No es un sentimiento feliz para que los dementores puedan quitárselo._**

**_¡Y aquí me detengo! No pienso escribir más... en este xapi me he pasado con las notas de autor, aunk ya sé que hay gente que se lee todo lo que pongo jejje. Un besazo a todos esos, a todos los k dejan reviews y a todos los que leen la historia en general._**

**_Joanne Distte_**

**_Disclaimer: Ala, a ocupar más espacio... JK es rica, por eso lo famoso es lo suyo. Yo me acabo de gastar todos mis ahorros de meses en comics, soy pobre, y por eso todo sigue siendo de JK. Yo no me apropio de nada, no gano dinero con ello, solo pasar el rato. Hasta me alargo con el Disclaimer... no pue' ser!_**

**_CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS:_**

**Marin Black**: Wenas, wapa! Jejje, tas loka. Me has dado una idea con lo de la muerte de Bella... dejaré un mensaje en SW oks? Sobre el fic de RL-SB pues creo que me decidiré a hacerlo. Empezaré esta semana a terminar de planear todos los detalles junto al 12 de SDY. Y Bella suavecita, sí... aunque en este aún no hubo tempestad xD ya llegaré, sin duda. Bxtos!

**Ginger**: Me pondré las pilas, pero no me mandes una mail-maldición xDD K tal, wapa? Te has leído todas mis historias entonces? ) K bien! Me alegra oir eso, jeje. Bueno, pues dixo y exo, aki tienes este xapi y tb el 6 de Amnesia... y sí, ya me pongo a escribirlo los siguientes xDD

**Akasha-Bennington**: Como ves contesto parte de tu mail en la primera nota de autor jejeje... Lucius, mmm, yo sí me lo imagino torturando a Bella, siempre k tenga un grupo detrás apoyándole. Es un mortífago, xo de distinta forma que Bella. Busca dinero y poder, cree en lo k dice Voldy, pero más bien... jeje, no sé, no como ella. El no dudaría en traicionarlo si lo ve perdiendo poder. Relacion Narcissa-Lucius con Bella? Ahggg, si es k el caso es k tendría k haberlo metido en este xapi! Y xiii, piropeó a Sirius... a su manera, como dices. Aunk no veo tan claro como tú su relación aki. De todas formas las interpretaciones son libres, no tienes pork estar equivocada. Me gusta saber lo k la gente piensa de las situaciones k pongo. Ya he empezado a pensar en el Bella-Sirius. Será un AU de varios xapis... ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiese caído en Slytherin?

**AnnaTB**: Wola! Jejje, sí, es como si tuviesen más confianza... o por lo menos Bella tiene confianza en k Sirius no saldrá vivo de ahí, y de ahí k hable tanto. No sé, k opinas tú? En fin, graxias por tu review! Un besazo.

**Agus y Moony**: Jjeje, nunca creí k oiría a nadie decir "pobre Bellita" xD Me pareció gracioso. De pobre tiene poco la verdad... es mala como ella sola. No sé pork me gusta tanto, si es la típica mala k sale en todas las novelas. Xo da igual, sigue siendo demasiado! Espero k te haya gustado este fic tb!

**Bellatrix Black**: Juas, k weno. Taba recordando con tu review lo de "los castigue... a todos a la vez" jejje, es k me imagino la escena. Seguro k se dejo a Malfoy para el final, para disfrutar más con él xD Y la última frase... me gustó como la describiste: "abstracta y directa"... mmm, graxias por tus frecuentes reviews, wapisima!

**Kristen Black**: Jejje, tia, tranki... Te reclamo critika constructiva! Ahgg... nunca crei k diría esto, xo kiero ir a clase ya! Estoy harta de estar sola en mi casa, mab mazo. K tal con tu amiga? Ya me dijo Pau sobre el dinero... k mala suerte! Xo os lo estais pasando bien? Seguro k tais armando la de dios jejjee

**Leonita**: Jjejje, graxias por tus piropos. Me vas a sakar los colores. Muy en mi estilo... jijiji, muy Bellatrix fue el xapi, aunk quizá demasiado suavecito. Tu reto está bien... te juro k me lo propongo xo no puedo! Ahgggg, me kedan 4 xapis para intentar conseguirlo... ahggggg, solo 4! K poko ya!

**LilyDarkBlack**: Jejej, eso, a leer, a leer! K tal llevas lo del concurso, xq yo fatal... Ahg, no sé como me las arreglaré. En fin, graxias por tu review, wapa. Me gusta verte por aki cada vez k subo un xapi, me hace musa ilusión. K me propones tú de historia corta? Estaba buscando una para hacer, xo no sé cual!

**Nury**: jejje, algún día tendríamos k ir todas las siruisanas a Londres a torturar a JK. Buah, podría ser un viaje genial. D dnd eras tú, x cierto? No había pensando en lo de los movimientos limitados... tienes razón, tal vez se harían pesados jeje. Como normalmente si llego a las 5 hojas ya es muxo jeje, pues no había pensado en ello.Un besazo, wapisima! Muxas graxias por estar pasándote x aki!

**Maria Duff**: Ohhhh, lectora nueva! K bien, k bien! Xiiiii, Bella da miedo... yo tiemblo cuando la veo perder el control xD Te gusto la parte de Regulus? La verdad es que contaba por Bella kedaba menos sádica, jiji... no sé, tal vez descrita hubiese sido peor. Espero seguir viendote por aki en los próximos xapis!

Alaaaaa... y mención a **Mina**, que se ha sentido apartada jejej. Eso te pasa por no dejarme review! xD Graxias por hacerme de beta-reader, wapa!


	9. Capitulo 9

**Actualización:6 deNov del 2005**

**N/A: He contabilizado… O.O y llegado a la conclusión de que no sé sumar. Seré torpe! Una buena noticia para todos supongo. Este fic tendrá 13 xapis, jejje. El nuevo que he añadido (el 10) tratará sobre Hogwarts, que mucha gente lo ha pedido.**

**He tardado aproximadamente mil años... lo sé, lo sé T.T Culpa de mi musa de este fic, que me pidió vacaciones por adelantado. En fin, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo xapi, en esta ocasión tratando el tema de sexy-Snape.**

**Se lo dedico a Angie Crowe****, porque fue esta noche (22 de mayo) hablando con ella sobre el fic cuando se me ocurrió seguirlo. Me releí el 8 y me apeteció más. Y también a Lunasirnape, fabulosa escritora de Severus, la mejor que he encontrado hasta el momento. Te quedas paralizada en la silla de miedo cuando hace que se enfade... (escalofrío)**

**Es que... ¿sabéis? Me da miedo este fic. Siento que se me está yendo de las manos. Pasa el tiempo, y Bellatrix debería estar cada vez más loca, y sin embargo cada vez habla más, voluntariamente, se "confiesa" a Sirius. No quiero que pase eso, y esa fue una de las razones por las que dejé de escribirlo un tiempo, a ver si pasaba ese bache.**

**En cuanto a que domine Sirius la situación... veré lo que puedo hacer. Me cuesta mucho que Bellatrix "pierda" (es casi como blasfemia jeje). Los xapis que quedan no son precisamente ideales para que Sirius domine, por los temas que tratan, aunque veré lo que me sale. **

**Más... ¡ah si! Os voy a meter un parrafito de publicidad subliminal. En los Weavers estamos haciendo un concurso de verano. El tema será desde el POV de Sirius, one-shot, y podéis tratar el tema que os dé la gana. Pasaos por la web (link en mi bio) si os interesa y veis las instrucciones. Tenéis hasta el 31 de Julio para presentarlo. También hay organizado una zona de retos por parejas para Agosto, por si alguien quiere. Los retos en cuestión suelen divertirme bastante... son ideas que nunca se me ocurrirían sino.**

**Y aquí me despido. Nos vemos en mi nota de autor final!**

**Beshitos! Joanne**

**CAPITULO 9**

_No se odia mientras se menosprecia. No se odia más que a un igual o a un superior. __(Nietzsche)_

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

7 de Diciembre de 1989

- Te quejas mucho, Sirius.

El hombre se volvió enarcando las cejas.

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

- Demasiadas cosas... –susurró Bellatrix, sonriendo de medio lado. Sin mirarlo, sin añadir nada más, se sentó pegada a los barrotes, apoyada su espalda en la pared-. Odias que yo esté a tu lado.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes –gruñó Sirius-. Intento olvidarlo.

- Y, sin embargo...

- ¿Sin embargo qué?

- Podría haber sido peor.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, con una mueca en sus labios que no se molestó –ni siquiera pensó- en ocultar.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- ¿En serio?

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, como si ella supiese algo que su primo no. Su voz sonó retadora, como obligando a Sirius a pensar.

- Veo que no caes... –bufó, al ver que su primo la miraba fijamente pero no decía nada-. ¿Y si hubiese sido él?

Sirius se quedó en silencio, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Te refieres a Voldemort?

- No digas su nombre –masculló Bellatrix, cansada ya de las pocas luces que parecía tener el hombre en ciertos momentos-. Y claro que no me refiero a él.

- ¿Entonces?

- A Severus Snape –soltó, y una sonrisa verdaderamente desagradable cruzó su cara, sabiendo lo que iba a desencadenar esas aparentemente inofensivas dos palabras.

Bellatrix disfrutó de la imagen del rostro de su primo ensombreciéndose. Sus labios se volvieron meras líneas pálidas y unas arrugas cruzaron su frente, haciendo bien patente su desagrado por dicha persona.

- A él también intentó olvidarlo –dijo entre dientes, en un susurro.

- Vamos a hablar de él –propuso Bellatrix, en un tono de voz que casi sonaba como una orden.

- No hay nada que decir.

- Te equivocas una vez más –dijo Bellatrix, mirando a Sirius, que ahora se había girado para evitar hablar sobre su antagonista de la infancia, como si apartar la vista fuera a hacer sus oídos se insonorizasen-. Hay mucho que decir.

- Pues habla tú ya que tanto te interesa...

- Los monólogos me aburren, ya lo sabes. Además, no hace falta que mientas... sé que-

- No sabes nada –masculló Sirius-. Y menos de Snape.

- Hablemos de traición.

Sirius levantó entonces la vista, clavado fijamente sus ojos grises en el rostro de Bellatrix. Estudiaba su expresión, intentando encontrar ese gesto que la delataría, porque él sospechaba qué quería confirmar su prima.

- Siempre has estado cerca de ese loco director, Sirius, no me lo niegues.

- Sería imposible negarlo. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

- Sé que estabas metido en su ridículo grupo –comentó con un bufido, despectiva-. Y sé que participaste activamente en la "destrucción" del Lado Oscuro.

- Sabes mucho.

Bellatrix entornó los ojos, apretando la mandíbula. Su primo a veces... cómo hubiese deseado castigarlo por su falta de respeto.

- Estabas metido hasta el cuello, Sirius, en todos esos planes de _la salvación del mundo_.

- Bien, lo admito.

- Ahora llegamos al punto interesante... cuando mi Señor atacó, los Potter estaban bien protegidos, demasiado, diría yo. ¿Por qué no estabas tú protegido como ellos, Sirius? También eras de la Orden. También corrías peligro, como ellos. ¿Por qué ellos sí y tú no?

- Conoces la profecía.

- Sí.

- Entonces no te debe resultar muy difícil atar cabos...

- No me tomes por estúpida, Sirius. Sabes que no me refiero a eso –murmuró, deteniéndose un momento-. Tal vez debería hacer la pregunta de otro modo. ¿Cómo se enteraron los Potter de que sabíamos la profecía?

- El doble juego.

- Ahora sí que me entiendes... y creo que mi _querido_ Severus tuvo un papel esencial en ese acontecimiento.

Sirius sonrió de medio lado, sin confirmar, pero sin negar nada.

- ¿No dices nada?

- Ya te avisé que no quería hablar sobre Snape.

- Pero si es muy interesante, en particular este punto ¿no crees?

- Odio a Snape y cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él.

- Pareces un crío caprichoso –susurró secamente, para añadir después-. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero si fue él el que os dio el soplo, estuvo a punto de salvar a Potter.

- Pero no lo salvó. ¡James está muerto! –bramó Sirius, perdiendo el control, como siempre que recordaba la injusticia de la muerte de su mejor amigo-. Yo no debo nada a Snape.

- Fue él entonces el espía–apuntó Bellatrix con inteligencia.

- ¡No! –exclamó Sirius, aunque negaba ya sin razones-. ¡Él no hizo nada, no lo salvo!

- Cálmate, Sirius –avisó la mujer-. Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Severus no salvó a Potter... Es obvio, él está muerto. Pero yo no te he preguntado eso.

Sirius la miró, sabiendo lo que ella buscaba. Quería que confesase que Snape era el traidor, quería que le contase todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido cuando él decidió cambiarse de bando... y él quería contárselo. Quería echar la culpa a alguien de la muerte de James, porque él ya no soportaba más ese peso. Sabía que él había sido el culpable, por su equivocada decisión de cambiar el guardián secreto... pero había decidido usar a Snape para liberar esa tensión que le ahogaba con cada año que pasaba, porque no conseguía olvidarlo. Las pesadillas volvían a él más reales que nunca, y cada vez se daba más asco a sí mismo.

Por eso Snape era perfecto. Lo odiaba.

Incluso... tal vez, si él no hubiese dicho nada, James y Lily seguirían vivos. Ellos no se habrían escondido, y nunca habrían usado ese maldito encantamiento. Él no hubiese propuesto su estúpido plan de nombrar a Peter guardián, y sus mejores amigos, las dos personas que más le importaban en ese mundo, con suerte podrían haber escapado más veces de Voldemort... infinitas veces, si con ello continuaban vivos.

Snape se merecía la muerte, porque era un ser detestable, que les había hecho la vida imposible. Quería que muriese, porque puede que por su culpa Lily y James estuviesen muertos; porque por él, antes de un cambio de bando que nunca se había creído, habían muerto asesinados muchos más inocentes.

En ese momento, el pensar que alguien así podía seguir existiendo, mientras él estaba encerrado siendo relativamente inocente, le volvía loco.

Por una vez, confiaría en la loca fe de su prima. Si Voldemort la sacaba algún día de ahí, y Snape aún seguía vivo, ellos se cobrarían su venganza.

- Snape fue el espía –dijo ásperamente, clavando su vista en un punto inexistente en la pared-. Él os traicionó.

- Te había dicho que era un punto interesante.

- Nos estuvo pasando información cerca de un año, desde que se formuló la profecía.

- Un año –masculló Bellatrix, arañando con sus uñas el suelo por la furia-. Será cabrón. Lo voy a matar.

Eso es exactamente lo que quiero, pensó Sirius en un nuevo arrebato de odio.

- Además de que sabíais solo parte de la profecía, nos contó muchas más cosas. Nombres de los mortífagos que conocía, cuarteles secretos, planes... No sé si recuerdas eso, pero a partir de ese momento nuestros golpes fueron discretos pero efectivos. No podíamos descubrir que teníamos un espía en vuestras filas. Tuvimos que ir poco a poco.

- Tuve que haberlo sospechado –murmuró Bellatrix, más para sí misma que para su primo-. Él debería estar aquí sentado conmigo.

- ¿Por?

- Severus estuvo hasta el final entre nosotros. Iba a participar en el ataque a los Longbottom.

- Por eso aparecieron aurores... –dijo Sirius, recordando lo que le había contado Bellatrix hacía años, cuando le narró la historia de los aurores sorprendiéndolos en medio del ataque.

- Exacto. En el último momento decidimos adelantar el ataque, y no pudimos decirle nada. Estaba ilocalizable. Por eso los aurores no llegaron a tiempo...

- Alice y Frank no tenían la culpa de nada. ¿Qué información os iban a poder dar ellos de Voldemort?

- Nunca se sabe... Fíjate en ti, por ejemplo. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que me dirías tanto sobre Severus, cuando eras reticente a hablar de él?

Sirius se quedó callado. Era cierto, había dicho demasiado... y todo por haberse dejado llevar por el odio. Pero no se arrepentía.

Creía haber conseguido lo que pretendía.

- Aunque lo hayas hecho por tus razones –añadió Bellatrix, con una perversa sonrisa-. No te preocupes, yo no te defraudaré.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Lo que tú no te atreves. Serás un _valiente_ Gryffindor, Sirius, pero lo cierto es que siempre llevas a cabo los asesinatos por segundas personas... Ahora yo y, en el pasado, el licántropo.

- Deja a Remus en paz.

- ¿No vamos a seguir hablando sobre Severus? Tu amiguito tiene mucho que ver en su historia...

- No. Metas. A. Remus. En. Esto.

- ¿Aún no has aprendido que me encanta desobedecerte? –soltó Bellatrix riendo-. Creo que vamos a hablar también sobre el pacífico hombre lobo. Por ejemplo, sobre la noche en que enviaste a Severus a una muerte segura.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –preguntó Sirius con desconfianza, bajando la voz.

- Lo de su licantropía fue relativamente sencillo... Demasiado obvio si observabas con atención. Lo de Severus y su pequeña aventura al Infierno, digamos que la Legeremancia era una de mis cualidades más desarrolladas en séptimo curso. Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Aún hoy no te arrepientes ¿verdad?

- Sí me arrepiento.

- ¿Entonces por qué ahora le mandas a su muerte contándome todo esto?

- Me arrepiento por Remus, no por Snape –añadió con dureza Sirius, aunque en su voz se notaba un deje de amargura al hablar del amigo que ya no creía en él.

- Nobles sentimientos... más o menos –rió Bellatrix cruelmente-. Serías el perfecto asesino, Sirius, si desterrarás todo aquello inútil, pero que tú valoras.

Nuevamente silencio. No iba a ser Sirius quien, voluntariamente, siguiese con el tema de Severus Snape. Una vez más, Bellatrix volvió a tomar la palabra, clavando una penetrante mirada en su primo.

- ¿Sabes? Lo único que he llegado a envidiar de Severus es su capacidad para controlarse en todo momento. Tiene que estar verdaderamente furioso para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Sonrisa perversa, que no auguraba nada bueno para Sirius. Siempre era igual cuando Bellatrix sonreía.

- No como tú, siempre con esa impulsividad... Tal vez deberías aprender algo de él.

La respuesta del hombre no se hizo esperar.

- Ni muerto.

**N/A: Arf, arf... lo terminé, por fin! (Joanne se pone a bailar) jejeje. Ahora ya solo me quedan cuatro... (deberían ser tres, qué frustración, y todo por contar mal). PERO POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN, LO TERMINÉ.**

**Por cierto, arreglé del xapi 8 la fecha, que se me olvidó y subí la misma que en el 7... un fallo técnico.**

**Me gusta Severus; es muy misterioso, y guarda demasiados secretos. Ya se dejaron ver algunos con su pensadero y en la clase de Oclumancia en el quinto, pero espero que en el sexto se desvele mucho más, en especial por qué se cambio de bando, aunque estoy casi convencida de que fue cuando se enteró de la profecía (las fechas coinciden a la perfección). Al enterarse, decidió que esa era una manera de salvar la vida a James, de saldar su deuda, y habló con Dumbledore.**

**Ahora, en serio, si os gusta Snape, recomiendo muy especialmente los fics de Lunasirnape. Están aquí en y tiene una trilogía muy buena: "Ultimo Curso", "En deuda con el destino" y "Ahogando el rencor". Ahora acaba de empezar "Cosas del pasado", la cuarta parte, y actualiza a diario. Son fics muy bien pensados, con un sólido argumento, y un Severus espectacular. No mentía cuando dije que en las escenas en las que se enfadaba te hacían temblar...**

**¿Alguien se animaría a seguirme una historia larga de Star Wars? Es que estoy pensando que después de informarme bien y eso (porque ahora sé demasiado poquito para empezarlo), pues tal vez escribiría uno. No sé, éste verano tal vez. ¿Qué decís?**

**Pero mientras seguiré con los míos de HP... Estoy dándole vueltas a que escenas para rellenar puedo meter en el 12 de SDY, que lo tengo en blanco excepto la primera escena. En Amnesia... bueno, supongo que con sentarme a escribir saldrá solo. Yo supongo que esta semana os subiré alguno más, de cualquier de mis fics. **

**Y aquí lo dejo ya, que casi me han ocupado más las notas de autor que el fic.**

**Muxos beshitos a todos, y muchísimas graxias por haberme seguido preguntando sobre este fic, a pesar de lo que he tardado en actualizar. Eso siempre me anima mucho.**

**Joanne Distte**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS (ya echaba de menos esta sección... como he estado subiendo one-shot, ahí no podía poner nada, snif).**

**-AnnaTB: **Como tantas veces, tu review el primero! Es genial que siempre estés ahí. Hace tanto que no actualizo, que es casi ridículo que te hable (como me preguntabas) que qué tal estaba de la operación. Ya pasó casi mes y pico, jejej. Ahora tengo unos parches para reducir la cicatriz, pero estoy ya perfectamente. Hablabas también en tu review de que te gustó el grito, los motivos por los que no se vuelven locos... me alegro. Me pareció un punto interesante de tocar. Espero que éste también te guste, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Bexitos, wapa!

**-Marin Black: **Jejeje, wenas! A lo que vamos… yo creo que Rody es el perfecto marido para Bella, porque consigue de algún modo "dominarla". Eso la atrae. Pero coincido en que si le engañase, sería con Siriusin (jaja, quien se resiste? XDD). También me estoy dando cuenta de que meto menciones a LDP y EBDJ en muxos fics... prácticamente en todos los que sale Rody (también los habrá en "k ocurrió esa noche?" ... tengo k seguirlo, x cierto). Me gustó la historia esa jeje. Mas cositas... Luna del desierto como sabes está momentáneamente parado, pero ahora voy a empezar un Sirius/Tonks en plan comedia romántica, un one-shot. Me apetece mucho... a ver cómo me queda. Montón de bechitos pa ti, a ver si hablamos por el msn!

-**Agus y Moony**: como en el mensaje que os dejé en Sirius y Bella Fans... jaja, os encuentro en todos lados, en serio. Se ve que tenemos los mismos gustos de fics. No sabía que leíais de Star Wars (encontré el otro día uno slash mu way jeje, ya os pasaré el nombre si eso). Como véis os hablo en plural jaja, no sé si estáis las dos, solo una... XDD k lío. De todas formas, sea quien sea, os aseguro k no me canso de vuestros reviews. Recuerdo cuando me dejaste el primero, ya avanzado el fic. Es genial veros que ahora os pasáis cada xapi! A ver si éste también os gusta... me salió cortito, pero weno, jeje. Xitos!

-**Angela30**: XDD Me reía con tu review... jeje, recuerdo una vez que me dijo una amiga (Mina) k de 2 hojas que Bella salía en el libro, yo había sacado historias e historias. Jjaja, tiene razón, pero supongo que así en más fácil. Al salir tan poco y ser un personaje entretenido de escribir, como no tienes límites, puedes inventarte casi cualquier cosa que pegue con su carácter. Yo me parto con algunas escenas... deberíais verme jejeje, o no, k os reís XDD Muxas graxias por tu review, wapisima, siempre me hace ilusión ver que sigues ahí la historia. A ver si te gusta el 9!

**-Angie Crowe: **Bueno, te lo dediqué! Creo que sino fuese por ti, nunca me hubiese puesto a escribir. Me abriste el gusanillo de quererlo seguir cuando hablamos ese día por msn. A ver si volvemos a coincidir prontito! No te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el xapi anterior; sé que sigues la historia y con eso me vale. En cuanto a la idea que mencionas (lee tu review, supongo que no te acordarás). Recuerdo esa idea que me diste, y creo que en su momento por eso decidí meter a Rody... no del modo que tú decías, pero eso de "si nos está escuchando, nos matará" lo saqué por ti. Simplemente puse la posibilidad de meter a terceras personas en la historia sin salir de la conve Sirius y Bella. Así que ya ves, éste fic te debe muxo! Jejeje. Un besazo!

**-Bellatrix Black: **Jjaja, supongo que como dices a Rabastan le afectarán más los dementores, aunque salió lúcido también... sus técnicas tiene que tener. En realidad ya tengo la imagen de los dos según yo me los he inventado, y digamos que Rab es como más inútil que mi sexy-Rody jeje, pero estoy segura que el de JK tiene sus recursos... e incluso tal vez es mejor que Rody... MUAHAHHAHA, aunque no que el mío! Ya me lo llevo hasta la tumba, me encanta XDD Ahora le meto en todos mis fics con esa personalidad. Cuando termine éste, empezaré un Bella-Voldy... como empezó de aprendiz y todo eso, en plan Seduciendo a la crueldad (no sé si lo leíste), pero largo y con argumento muy diferente. Ahí saldrá sexy-Rody por supuesto! Jjeje, ya tengo ganas de escribir ese. Weno, ya me contarás qué tal este xapi!

**-Akasha: **Me encantan tus interpretaciones, en serio XDD Son geniales. Hasta me das ideas, jejeje.Nah, se acercan mucho a lo que yo pienso de ella también. Hablabas de que con Sirius lo sacaba de quicio, para "cobrarse" lo que no podía hacer con Rody... jaja, es que con éste último... glup, mejor que no pierda esa indiferencia XD Cuando ésta "indiferentemente enfadado" me da hasta más miedo que Bella, jeje. Tiene las cosas mucho más claras. Sirius es más... tiernecito, jaja, se le pilla como dices fácilmente. Me comentas muchas cosas: en la que estoy más de acuerdo es la de "el concepto de felicidad de Bellatrix es totalmente opuesto al de Sirius". Sí, me hizo recordar también al xapi de cuando sueña con ella. Creo que era cuando ella se ponía furiosa no? XDD K risa! Me encanta hacerla enfadar de verdad. Luego al final encontraste una cosa que yo no pensé, cuando Bella corta a Sirius que le está hablando del amor... jjajja, encuentras cosas en todas partes, xika, pero me encantan. Tienen muxo sentido y dan muxo juego al asunto. Kiero xapis ya, plis! Maldito maldito! Necesito TNEMS con urgencia! Muxos xitussss, Ak!

-**Lily Dark Black**: Jjajaa… que peligro. Tú tb empiezas a compartir telepatía Bellatrixiana! Te unes al club... XDD Jjejeje, me encantó tu review, wapa. Me mandas uno en todos los fics! Soy feliz! "podría repetirte por enésima vez, que me ncanta como escribes y el carácter de bella, pero no lo haré. Vaya, lo he vuelto a a hacer... ajjajajajaaja no tengo remedio." Esto me hizo reír muxo... jejje, harás que me sonroje XDD Um, Cissa y Bella dices? He barajado esa posibilidad... de hecho, el título de Narciso Negro estaba en principio adjudicado a una historia que tocara esa pareja, pero lo puse para el de Draco (dnd en la escena con Cissa ya se ve algo... jiji). Sí, tal vez haga esa pareja algún día... jeje, este verano si eso. Ahora tengo proyectadas dos historias cortas ya, y a ver si sigo con las largas... qué lenta que soy. Me queda una semanita para el examen y luego completa libertad! A escribir como lokaaaa MAUAHAHHAHAAH XDDD Bella me poseyó, perdona ejejeje. Beshitosssss! Ya nus vemos en tu prox review!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Actualización: 6 de Noviembre del 2005**

**N/A: Os agradezco que me dejaseis reviews tan rápido... jeje, ya después de tanto sin actualizar pensé que mucha gente habría dejado de seguir la historia (sé k otros no porque me preguntaban por ella). Estoy muy contenta además. Me están dejando últimamente reviews en fics antiguos, y hay gente nueva leyéndome. K felicidad! Jjejeje.**

**Una cosita que comentar que creo que afecta a mis fics: veamos, no sé si lo visteis en la tele los que vivís en España, pero el escritor Sierra I Fabra ha organizado un concurso para menores de 18 años. El plazo termina en septiembre, y hay que presentar una historia de más de 50 hojas. Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo... así que este verano me pondré con ella. Es para advertiros que aunque no voy a dejar mis historias (eso nunca!) y que intentaré actualizar a menudo, voy a tener que dedicarme seriamente a la historia esta larga para que me dé tiempo. (Cuánto apostáis a que al final no la hago por vaga? xD)**

**Y sin más rollo os dejo ya con el xapi 10. Este fue el que no tenía pensado en el esquema original, y el argumento lo metí el otro día porque me fijé en que me faltaba un año T.T Espero que esta improvisación os guste.**

**Beshitos, Joanne**

**Dedico este xapi a mi amiga Kristen, que está pasando las vakas en Inglaterra y no la veré en dos meses... porque siempre me pide que continué con este fic. ¡Pásalo muy bien, wapa!**

**CAPITULO 10**

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

1 de Septiembre de 1990

_Se puede matar al soñador, pero no al sueño. (Ralph Abernathy)_

- Cuántos recuerdos, Sirius...

- ¿De qué? –preguntó éste sin ganas, medio dormido como estaba, tirado en el camastro.

- De cuando entramos en Hogwarts –contestó destilando ironía. Obviamente no echaba de menos esa época-. Me pregunto como le irá a ese mocoso al que quieres tanto y al que yo odio.

- ¿Despierta tu ira?

- Como nadie ha conseguido despertarla nunca –confesó con una mirada envenenada-. Si alguna vez salimos de aquí, procura mantenerlo alejado de mí... Es sólo un consejo.

Sirius rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando boca abajo encima de la cama. Así pudo clavar sus ojos en Bellatrix, observarla y controlar sus movimientos.

- Pero ya nos estamos desviando del tema. Hablábamos de Hogwarts y de cómo le irá a ese crío –rectificó la mujer, dejándose caer ella en el camastro también. Empezó a reírse sin dejar de mirar a Sirius, y la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios cuando continuó hablando-. Habrá tenido una infancia difícil, sin padres... sin padrino... Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás cuando te necesita.

- Cállate.

- Oh, te duele que diga la verdad. Lo has dejado solo, Sirius –murmuró secamente-. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que se siente estando solo? Te has olvidado de esos veranos en Grimmauld Place cuando nadie de tu familia te dirigía la palabra por ser un Gryffindor...

- ¡Él no ha estado solo!

- Claro que lo ha estado, Sirius.

- Hagrid se lo llevó a Dumbledore. Él lo ha cuidado. Y Remus también...

- El licántropo seguro que estaba destrozado tras _tu_ _traición_. Dudo que se acercase a alguien que le traía tan malos recuerdos –argumentó la mujer-. Y que lo tuviese Dumbledore no significa que lo criase él, eso tenlo claro.

El hombre volvió a quedarse en silencio. ¿Por qué Bellatrix siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir tan mal? Ella sabía perfectamente lo que decir para hacerle sentir culpable... y había tantas cosas por las que podía sentirse culpable.

- Seguro que está bien –dijo en voz alta Sirius, más para intentar convencerse a sí mismo que a Bellatrix.

- No seas tan positivo... Ahora es famoso. Seguro que es un engreído.

- No.

- Exactamente igual que lo erais vosotros.

Silencio de nuevo. Y está vez estaba claro por qué Sirius no decía nada.

- ¿Eso significa que lo admites? –preguntó divertida-. Se os subió la fama a la cabeza, no puedes negarlo.

- ¿Y qué? –soltó Sirius, harto de ella y de que le hiciese recordar esa buena época.

- Tsk, no debes hablarme tan mal, primito. Tenme más respeto.

- No te lo mereces.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Nunca has hecho nada por lo que puedas merecértelo.

- Veo que me tienes en muy mal concepto...

- Te lo has buscado.

- Tú tampoco te mereces mi respeto –dijo fríamente Bellatrix, entornando lánguidamente los ojos-. Primero fuiste a Gryffindor, luego te juntaste con todos esos Sangre Sucia... ¿Cómo vas a merecer mi respeto si traicionaste a tu Sangre?

- ¿Y tú, que eres una vulgar asesina?

- De vulgar nada, Sirius –replicó con una sonrisa ladina-. Soy la mortífaga más fiel que jamás ha tenido el Señor Tenebroso.

- Al parecer la arrogancia viene de familia...

- Solo expongo la verdad. Tú eres un traidor, y yo la mano derecha de mi Señor. ¡Acéptalo de una vez!

- Si ser un traidor evita que tenga que matar y defender esas gilipolleces al parecer tan típicas de la Sangre, piensa lo que te dé la gana.

- Fue Potter quien te hizo aferrarte a esas ideas. Al principio sólo revoloteaban por tu mente... Si hubieras ido a Slytherin, todo hubiese sido distinto.

- ¿Habrías estado tú para enseñarme? –preguntó Sirius mordaz, haciendo una mueca.

- Exacto.

- Prefiero quedarme donde estoy.

- ¿En esta cárcel?

- Sabes que me refiero a Gryffindor –repuso Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante lo que había sido una "broma" de su prima.

- En parte tienes razón al usar el presente... siempre serás de esa casa, igual que ya no puedes arreglar el haber dado la espalda a tu familia.

- Ni ganas.

- Te aferras a una idea y no la sueltas, aunque estés equivocado.

- Seré más Black de lo que pienso entonces... en eso me parezco a ti otra vez. Llevas equivocada desde que aceptaste las normas de la Sangre, desde que aceptaste que los Sangre Limpia eran superiores. Voldemort se equivocaba, aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

- No digas tonterías.

- No son tonterías. Sabes perfectamente que la mayoría de mortífagos no seguían las ideas de Voldemort, sino el poder que conseguían defendiéndolas. Ellos no son como tú. Eres una tonta idealista, Bellatrix.

- No digas una palabra más.

- ¿Te jode que exponga la verdad? –soltó Sirius, vengativo, poniéndose en pie-. Sólo _tú_ defiendes de verdad a Voldemort.

- ¡Deja de repetir su nombre!

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres? –masculló-. ¿Qué me haga el idiota, que tú ignores lo que te he dicho, y sigamos hablando de Hogswarts? Pues venga. ¿Te cuento lo que recuerdo? Recuerdo la mueca de asco que pusiste cuando fui a Gryffindor, cuando el heredero de los Black fue a una casa impura. ¿Qué sentiste, Bellatrix? A partir de ese momento ibas a tener que considerar al idiota de mi hermano como heredero. ¿Sentiste decepción?

- Cállate.

- ¿Prefieres que te cuenta otra cosa? Veamos... la sonrisa que ponías cada vez que a James y a mí nos castigaban. ¿Era una máscara o de verdad te alegrabas de que perdiera? Siempre has querido ser superior a mí...

- Cállate.

- Siempre has querido ser superior a cualquier hombre. Tenías que demostrar que una mujer podía ser mejor que un hombre. Y todo eso por seguir aferrada a esas ideas de la Sangre, aunque fueran machistas. Tú querías imponerte –siguió Sirius, deteniéndose apenas para tomar aliento-. ¿No te das cuenta de que si hubieses seguido conmigo, a mi lado, siendo una _traidora_, hubieses podido hacer lo que te hubiese dado la gana?

Bellatrix se tapó los oídos con las manos, perdidos los nervios. Cerró los ojos, como si así pudiese dejar de escuchar a Sirius.

- ¡Cállate! No quiero oírte decir nada más. ¡Eres un traidor, Sirius!

- Y orgulloso que estoy de serlo –replicó sin dudarlo-. He tenido una vida como jamás podrás tener tú. Una vida feliz, mientras tú te preocupas por no caer, por no perder el poder que has logrado con tus asesinatos. Tienes las manos llenas de sangre, Bellatrix.

- Y orgullosa que estoy –susurró ella con voz tétrica, esbozando una sonrisa perversa, caricaturesca-. Deja de hablar de lo que no entiendes.

- Claro que lo entiendo.

- No –cortó determinante la mujer, mirándolo de nuevo fijamente-. La vida que yo he llevado, Sirius... no tienes ni idea. No está hecha para cualquiera, pero es realmente gratificante. Sólo sobreviven los mejores.

- Esa no es razón para matar.

- Es la ley del más fuerte –murmuró-. ¿Tú que harías, Sirius? O matas o te matan. Dime... ¿qué harías?

- Depende.

- ¿De qué?

- De la persona con la que luchase. Si lo considerase un amigo, no podría. Pero si fueses tú, no dudes ni un segundo en que te mataría.

- ¿Ves? Eres débil. Morirás pronto, porque anticipas la vida de los demás a la tuya.

- Tú también lo haces.

- Mentira.

- Contéstame a esto, Bellatrix. Si fuese tu vida o la de Voldemort... ¿cuál elegirías?

- No es lo mismo.

- Lo es. Yo doy la vida por la amistad, y tú por tu maestro.

- Es mucho más que eso.

- Pero sería perfectamente capaz de matarte –aseguró Sirius con sequedad.

- Por eso es el más fuerte.

La sonrisa amarga de Bellatrix se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido. Apartó la vista de su primo, lamentando internamente haber demostrado flaqueza.

- Pues lo venció un niño de un año.

- Si el hombre no es eterno, los imperios caen –susurró Bellatrix, lanzando una breve mirada de nuevo a Sirius-. Él regresará, y, cuando lo haga, buscará la forma de hacerse inmortal. Una vez lo logré su reinado durará hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- ¿Y qué pasará contigo? Dime... ¿te verá morir, mientras te haces anciana, perdiendo tus poderes?

- No.

Sirius enarcó las cejas con escepticismo.

- Oh, venga... ¿me vas a decir que crees que te dará un poco de su poción de la eterna juventud? Los tiempos evolucionan, Bellatrix. No puedes aprenderlo todo. Al final ya no le serás útil.

- Seguiré siéndole fiel.

- ¿Cómo un viejo sirviente? –ironizó Sirius, soltando una carcajada-. ¿Y para qué necesitará el hombre más poderoso del mundo eso?

- No te aguanto.

- ¿Te vas dando cuenta, Bellatrix? Él no te tendrá a su lado siempre... sólo mientras le seas útil.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, dejándose caer en la cama bruscamente. No quería mirar a Sirius. Pocas veces había logrado tomar las riendas de la conversación de esa manera. Y no lo soportaba.

- Además, tú estás hecha para morir en el campo de batalla, igual que yo.

- Pues como no nos peleemos aquí mismo lanzándonos las patas de la cama, dudo mucho que puedas morir en un campo de batalla. A mí aún me queda una oportunidad cuando salga de aquí.

- Sigues teniéndole miedo a la muerte.

- Digamos que intento retrasarla lo máximo posible. No tengo tanta prisa por salir de este mundo como tú.

- Yo también tengo mis razones para seguir aquí.

- Oh, cierto, olvidaba al pequeño Harry... –dijo poniendo voz de niña pequeña-. Supongo que querrás salir de aquí, después de demostrar tu inocencia, para darle la vida feliz que no ha podido tener.

Sirius la miró asqueado. ¿Es que no podía tener un mínimo de compasión? Era un tema que él consideraba muy doloroso.

- Qué nobles sentimientos, Sirius –añadió burlona, haciendo una mueca-. Me dan ganas de vomitar. Y, por cierto, para que lo sepas, yo también he sido feliz.

Sirius la miró, incrédulo.

- Matar me hace feliz.

**N/A: Toma ya, las dos últimas hojas de un tirón. Es un xapi cortito, pero creo que intenso, sobre todo en la parte que Sirius empieza a tomar control de la situación... Al menos me lo pareció a mi cuando escribía xDD Mis dedos empezaron a teclear solos y ni me fijaba en la pantalla. Las frases me salían solas, y cuando terminé ese trozo me di cuenta de que no sabía ni lo que había puesto, pero mientras escribía iba muy emocionada jeje. Suele pasarme mucho eso.**

**En fin, hoy es viernes 8 de Julio del 2005, día en que ha habido un atentado en Londres. Dedico ese xapi además de a mi amiga que esta por allí cerca, a las víctimas y familiares... ha sido horrible. Esta noche cuando pregunté iban por 50 muertos, pero seguro que para mañana ya son más. Se podían tocar los cojones los terroristas, en serio. **

**No tengo mucho más que decir. Ya tengo el inicio del xapi 11, que no tiene tema fijo. De todas formas, prefiero no decir el tema porque luego me desvío. Éste, por ejemplo, se supone que iba a tratar de Hogswarts, pero al final sólo se menciona un par de veces. Lo subiré prontito, porque quiero terminar el fic junto a los otros dos cortos que tengo antes de finalizar Julio, de forma que me quede Amnesia para terminarlo en Agosto (o puede que me alargue a sept) y SDY para llegar hasta el 20 este verano. No sé, a ver si me da tiempo a todo.**

**Beshitos, Joanne**

**Aclaración: la cita hace mención a la parte en que Bella dice que los imperios caen. El soñador (Voldemort) cayó, pero su sueño no fue destruído, porque aún quedan sus seguidores para mantenerlo vivo, en este caso Bellatrix.**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS:**

**Mina**: Pos en este se deja ganar más terreno aún, tía... pero weno, jeje, era petición de los lectores xD Además de que tampoco me costó poner a Siri ganando esta vez, mis dedos escribían solos. Tenías que haberme visto... no miraba al teclado e iba a toda leche. Miedo de doy... XDDD

**Bellatrix Black**: Sí, la plaga Bella-Sirius se extiende... yo me dedico a evangelizar por xD se intenta al menos. Ya queda nada para el sexto! Qué emoción... espero que salga Bellita, y que a JK no se le ocurra matarla o me hundiré en depresión. Con Sirius me paso lo mismo, jeje, fui incapaz de escribir algo sobre él durante más de dos meses. Lo que pasa es que si le da una muerte interesante a Bella ya me estoy viendo con miles de millones de nuevas ideas jejeje. Ahhhh, no puede ser!

**Agus y Moony**: Oh, claro. Por el momento dejé algo aparcada la idea de hacer un fic de SW, pero ya os avisaré si me animo a empezarlo . Estaría genial que me pudieseis ayudar con datos e ideas. No os preocupéis por dejar reviews cortos. Con saber que me seguís leyendo me sobra jeje. En serio, muchas graxias por vuestros reviews. Ya leí el que dejastéis en sueños humedos. Bxtos!

**Ginger**: Muxas graxias por el review, wapa! Pues veamos, quedan tres capítulos. El siguiente no tiene argumento claro, el 12 es sobre la visita de Fugde y el 13 es una última conversación antes de la huida de Sirius. Pensé terminarlo ahí porque claro, una vez Sirius se vaya no tiene sentido poner a Bellatrix haciendo monólogos jejje, aunque me hace gracia imaginármela. A ver que te parece este xapi! Ya me dirás.

**AnnaTB**: Buenas, mi fiel seguidora! K tal estás? Esta vez si actualicé rapido este, verdad? SDY es otro cantar... pero voy a ver si termino este prontito ya jejje, y me pongo firme con el resto que no puede ser. Buf, pero es que tengo una idea para uno nuevo de Bella-Voldy aighhh k ganas de empezarlo. Estoy haciendo duros esfuerzos por contenerme y no empezar a escribirlo xD Cierto, acabo de ir a ver los reviews de Narciso Negro y el tuyo no sale, pero bueno, ahora sé que lo has leído, no te preocupes. Un besazo!

**NorixBlack**: Wolas! Nueva lectora (k ilusión, juju). Bueno, me alegro de que te haya parecido original... suele ser lo primero que busco en mis fics normalmente. Por otra parte, tienes razón en que Sirius no ve a Bella desde los quince (de hecho, a partir de esa idea estará basado el próximo fic largo que haga sobre ella). XD Me has leído la mente, ya ves tú. ¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, wapa!

**Sara Fénix Black**: Graxias por tu opinión, aquí te traigo el siguiente xapi y espero tener los pronto para dentro de pokito (ya solo kedan 3!). En cuanto a si beteo fics, pues pocas veces lo he hecho, pero claro que sí. Nuevas experiencias jeje. Beshitos!

**Marin Black**: oh... aquí te traigo a tu peshoso bb, como tú dices, jeje. Acompañado de bellita, por supuesto. Bueno, hace mucho que no hablo contigo, pero que tal? Ya tendrás las vacaciones supongo... te vas de viaje creo recordar, no? (esta memoria...). Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, pásatelo fenomenal, wapisima! Y ya me contarás cuando regreses y te conectes. Beshitossss!

**Angela30**: xDD si, si, tengo que pensar algo original para cuando Siri escape... a la pobrecita Bellatrix le dará un infarto... después de tanto alardear jaja. Creo que voy a intentar sacar partido a esa escena. Me has dado una idea. Sí, el fic terminará cuando Sirius salga de Azkaban. Pensé que no merecía más la pena alargarlo más. ¡Espero que disfrutes los 3 xapis k kedan!

**Vampisandi**: Jjaja, ya vi que te diste una buena panzada a leerte todo el fic de golpe! Menos mal que los xapis son cortitos eh? Weno, wapa, muchas graxias por leerlo y que te gustase. A ver k te parece este fic... sirius toma un pokillo el control. Beshitos!

**Lena**: Mmm... a mí cada vez me gustan más Rab y Rody. En el nuevo que tengo pienso sacar provexo a Rody por todos lados jeje (no, no pienses mal... k te veo xD). Y yo te evangelizaré sobre Bellita! Es la mejor, ta comprobado. Produce una seria obsesión cuando te gusta jeje (nadie ha llegado a comprenderme aún xD). Oh, y a mí el Sirius inocente tb me gusta, pero como le ponga aquí así Bellita se lo come... tiene que ser fuerte! En este xapi dominó un poquito más, pero no creo que se repita en los siguientes xapis... no sé, porque yo planeo cosas y luego me salen otras, snif. Lo de que Bellita tenga cambios de humor si sigo queriendo hacerlo, a ver si me sale. Y eso, tu escribe para los weavers jeje. Retos y el concurso! Quiero verte por todos lados! Un besazooooo, berenjenita!

**Angie Crowe**: Oh, si, que el gusanito por el concurso de los weavers actuee! MUAHAHHAHAHA, tienes que publicar algún fic. La fecha final es el 31 de Julio, así k aun tienes tiempo, wapa! Y no fue nada lo de dedicarte el xapi, en serio, me sacaste de mi blokeo neuronal jeje. Te lo agradezco un montón! Mmm... la verdad es que me has recordado con tu review al fic de Bella-Sirius como matrimonio que quería hacer y dejé aparcado. A ver si para Agosto me pongo las pilas y lo saco. Para este mes ya tengo suficiente jejej. Y eso, hablemos x msn y tengamos encuentros productivos! Te exo de menos! Bxtossss!

**Kristen Black**: WOLAAASS! Bueno, después de nuestro mail conjunto de ayer no tengo muxo mas que decirte sabes? Jeje, xo molo, a k si? Y bueno, tia, recuerda k no sabemos qué hace exactamente Sevie con Voldy... este dijo en el cuarto que un traidor ya no volvería. Si volvió, como pensamos, voldy es idiota al aceptarlo de nuevo. No sé, algo se trama por ahí. Pero ya keda menos para saberlo! Cuando te lo leas y yo lo lea, te mando un sms y hablamos x mail, o por carta, o por lo k sea! Makinaremos teorías y fics mauahhahahaaha

**Akasha**: ohh, dilema! Y k voy a hacer durante un mes sin tus reviews? AHHHH, kien me sakara de mis blokeos neuronales de bellita? XD En fin, tendré k sobrevivir como sea. Tu ya sabes, cuando entres a msn, avisa jiji, k bajo rauda y veloz. Como ves, en este xapi siriusin domina mas que en el anterior... ahhh, k le está pasando a mi bellita? Snif snif, esto no puede ser. no se parece en nada a la del rol... en los momentos en k te escribo esto, está desnuda en los brazos de sexy-rab jeje. Y próximamente va a bajar a reirse de sirius, donde patrick le propondrá que seduzca a naz... (era gay). Todo un reto, pero puedo pedir algo a cambio a sirius y a patrick... mauhahahahahah, tiene que ser algo malvado que les joda pero que no comprometa demasiado a bellita. Alguna sugerencia de tu retorcida mente bellatrixiana? Y sigo pensando en la web hablando de bellatrixianos jeje. Ahora voy a ver si una amiga me hace el fondo. Beshitos!

**Kirsche**¡Buenas! Como siempre un review muy psicológico, en tu estilo. Esos son los que más me gustan... sí, la pareja es extraña. A pesar de todos los fics que he hecho sobre ellos, no consigo definir exactamente cómo es su relación. No es el típico amor-odio, porque no llegan a amarse... más bien atracción física, sexual, y tal vez algo más... ¿intelectual? No sé. Me sentí muy contenta cuando dijiste que este era de los pocos fics de HP que habías leido y te acordabas, jeje. Yo si quieres puedo recomendarte algunos bastante buenos, pero claro, tu ya me tienes que concretar estilo, personajes y esas cosillas. Estoy deseando que empieces el tuyo, ya lo sabes, aunque hay mucho que pensar aún jeje. Y claro que nos veremos por el msn (de hecho, estamos hablando casi todos los días y espero que siga así jeje). Un montón de besos!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Actualización: 6 de Noviembre del 2005**

**Aviso: Como podéis ver, he descubierto cómo poner los guiones (graxias a Lunasirnape, te debo la vida!). FIESTAAAA! Estoy revisando los capítulos antiguos que tengo. Revisaré todos mis fics con comillas y los corregiré. Además, aprovecho para mejor la ortografía, ya que antiguamente tenía muchos fallos, y la forma de hacer los diálogos, que antes la hacía mal. Para saber si está corregido en la zona superior pondrá "actualización" y la fecha en que lo corregí. **

**N/A: Por fin me tomé en serio lo de terminar este fic. El plan que me hice la semana pasada en una hoja a toda prisa me dio ánimos, al parecer. Se supone que para finales de este mes habré terminado este fic (según mi plan, además de las historias cortas del cuarteto y de sirius-tonks). Me gusta mucho, y lo voy a echar un montón de menos, pero tengo unas ganas horribles de terminarlo y seguir con mis otros proyectos. Quiero además tener los siguientes xapis de este fic (los dos que me quedan) hechos, aunque no los suba. Primero porque así puedo dedicarme a escribir otras cosas; segundo porque nadie sabe que va a pasar en el sexto de HP.**

**En este xapi pongo mis temores... ¿y si muere Bellita? AHHHHH, moriré yo tb. Cuando murió Sirius en el quinto me hundí y me tiré más de un mes sin poder escribir nada que tuviese algo relacionado con él. Como muera ella (a menos que la muerte sea genial, bien currada, y me dé más ideas) me hundiré también, y dado que en todos mis fics sale ella, a saber cuándo vuelvo a escribir. ¡Rogad a Sirius porque eso no pase! Espero sinceramente que Bellita no muera. Perdería mucho interés el libro, al menos para mí.**

**¡Dejad reviews, plis! ****Muchas gracias por todos los anteriores, por cierto. Os superáis cada día más con este fic. Muchos beshitos, **

**Joanne**

**CAPITULO 11**

_El secreto de la existencia humana está no sólo en vivir, sino también en saber para qué se vive. (Fiódor Dostoievski)._

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

20 de Enero de 1991

- Bellatrix...

La mujer no se movió al principio, a pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente a Sirius llamarla. Disfrutaba especialmente esos momentos, en los que él elegía hablar con ella. La soledad no perdonaba a nadie.

Apoyada en la pared, sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas. Los brazos cruzados sobre éstas y la frente apoyada en ellos. No había variado esa posición durante horas. Abrió sus ojos grises, febriles, y los clavó en Sirius.

- Nunca... ¿nunca has pensado en dejarlo todo?

Bellatrix se mordió el labio inferior. Una conversación interesante podía decirse.

- ¿Y suicidarme?

- Sí. Sería más sencillo que esperar aquí años –suspiró Sirius, agotado.

- No vas a librarte tan sencillamente de mí... –murmuró secamente-. Sé que el vendrá. Por eso estoy esperándolo.

- ¿Y si no viene?

- Vendrá. Conseguirá regresar, y nos recompensará como a ningún otro de sus servidores. Nos sacará de aquí.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Porque si mi lealtad flaquease, sería traición.

La oscuridad que contenía sus palabras... la gravedad con que fueron pronunciadas hizo que un escalofrío recorriese a Sirius la espalda.

- ¿No has dudado de Él en todos estos años?

- No.

- Estás loca.

- Pero soy fiel.

- Fanática. No atiendes a razones cuando se trata de Voldemort.

- Es que tú no das razones, Sirius –replicó con una leve sonrisa, enarcando desafiante las cejas-. En todo este tiempo no he escuchado salir de tus labios una sola razón que me convenciese. Palabrería sin sentido es lo único que sueltas. Y me aburres.

- Perdone usted –soltó el hombre mordaz.

- Podías hacerme un favor y suicidarte tú. ¿Qué te retiene aquí? Ya no te queda nada. Yo te enseñaría un par de trucos...

Bellatrix, con una sonrisa extraña bailando en los labios, se agarró con la mano derecha la muñeca contraria, rodeándosela. Sus uñas, largas y descuidadas, arañaron su piel en diagonal, como si se seccionase las venas, clavándose en la carne. Enrojecieron, y la sangre empezó a brotar, resbalando por la palma y el dorso de la mano, entre los dedos... Bellatrix, ignorando el dolor, cubrió la herida bajándose la manga de la deshilachada túnica negra.

Sirius permaneció en silencio, mirándola sin expresión, sin ganas de contestar. Ahí no le retenía nada, eso era cierto. Lo que le retenía estaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes grises, y era un muchacho de doce años de edad, hijo del hombre al que había considerado un hermano.

Pero no podía escapar de allí. Era imposible. Además, una vez fuera ¿qué haría? Él no podría quedar libre a menos que encontrasen a Peter... eso si no había muerto ya. Ese pensamiento consoló su deseo desesperado de venganza. Con un poco de suerte habría sufrido atrozmente entre las fauces de un gato.

- Creo que sé en que piensas.

- No creo que sea muy difícil adivinarlo.

- Estás a la defensiva.

- ¿Y te extraña?

- Claro que no –sonrió perversamente Bellatrix, como si se sintiese orgullosa de que la actitud de su primo la provocase ella-. Pero sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, Sirius. No se puede escapar de aquí sin varita. Y que yo sepa tú no la tienes. ¡Asúmelo! Vas a pudrirte aquí. Te volverás loco.

-Eres tú la que me cansas, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez –masculló Sirius, haciendo que las mejillas de Bella enrojeciesen-. Ninguna cárcel es inexpugnable, y ésta tampoco.

- Tu deseo por volver junto al mocoso Potter no te deja pensar. Usa la cabeza, Sirius. El único modo de salir de aquí es con ayuda de mi Señor. Sólo podrás salir si te unes a nosotros.

Sirius fulminó a Bellatrix con la mirada. No hizo falta añadir nada más.

- Había que intentarlo –rió Bella, incorporándose un poco para poder sentarse con más naturalidad en el suelo-. Hubieses sido un buen mortífago, pero mira que eres obstinado. No como tu pequeño amigo, que fue extremadamente fácil de convencer. Sólo hizo falta asegurarle protección y poder. No se dio cuenta de que siendo tan débil no llegaría nunca a lo alto.

- Traidor.

- Sí, y cobarde. Y esos son los más peligrosos, porque siempre atacan por la espalda. Tú, querido primo, tan noble como eres, nunca esperarías un ataque así de uno de tus amigos, uno al que le confiarías la vida.

Sirius gruñó. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Estaba claro que por todo lo que había pasado no se había esperado ese ataque. Era un golpe bajo, uno que no había podido imaginarse siquiera. ¿Cómo iba a desconfiar en esa época de Peter?

- Pero es por eso por lo que resultan tan útiles... Todo el mundo confía de ellos o, más bien, creo que sería más acertado decir que nadie desconfía de ellos. Es su método de supervivencia, eficaz en algunos casos... a menos que tenga que enfrentarse con alguien cara a cara.

- Si te lo encontrases...

- Ese traidor nos traicionó, su información provocó la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Le desgarraría con mis propias manos.

- Peter es mío, Bellatrix –rebatió Sirius con odio-. Ese cabrón me arrebató todo lo que me importaba. Por su culpa estoy aquí. Quiero matarlo yo.

- Quien llegue antes. Es lo justo.

- ¿Desde cuándo haces lo justo?

- Desde que sé que yo seré la única en salir de aquí. Lo buscaré, Sirius, le daré caza, porque no pienso permitir que siga viviendo.

- Enfadada.

- Estoy furiosa –susurró, con su voz más peligrosa-. Además, ten en cuenta que si yo le encuentro puedo literalmente destrozarlo, mientras que tú necesitarías su cuerpo para demostrar su inocencia. Y si lo matas... ¿y si nadie se cree que lo hiciste en defensa propia? Él ya no podría contar la verdadera historia.

- Defensa propia... no me hagas reír. No tengo nadie de quien defenderme, porque Peter no se enfrentará abiertamente conmigo nunca. Urdirá algún ardid para que me sorprenda y ocurra como la última vez.

- ¿Y volverás a caer? –rió Bellatrix-. Eres demasiado ingenuo.

- Tú también caerías.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó la mujer, con algo de escepticismo y sin hacer mucho caso.

- Él no hace duelos. Él no hace nada, porque no lucha. Se limita a huir.

- Es bastante deprimente, si lo piensas bien. El duelo más importante de tu vida y lo perdiste –comentó con una sonrisa cruel.

- Para hacer un duelo se necesitan dos personas que quieran luchar... Él desde un principio quería escapar. Si hubiera luchado contra mí, hubiese muerto, y él lo sabía.

Bellatrix reía, tirada en el suelo, mirando a Sirius de vez en cuando.

- No pongas excusas, anda. Perdiste –murmuró, aún intentando controlar la risa-. Y tiene su gracia, admítelo.

- ¡No tiene ni puta gracia! –bramó Sirius, cabreado. ¿Por qué ella siempre...?

Bellatrix se inclinó hacia delante, dejando que su pelo largo, sucio, le rozase las descarnadas mejillas. Movió los labios, como si le contase un secreto a su primo:

- Me encanta hacerte enfadar –susurró, soltando inmediatamente una carcajada.

- Eres una zorra. Estoy harto de ti.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que es lo que busco, Sirius? Eres _tan_ predecible...

- Déjame en paz.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –dijo Bellatrix sonriendo con perversidad-. Sé en todo momento lo que tengo que decir, sé lo que puede joderte. Me lo pones muy sencillo, Sirius. No has madurado nada.

- Pareces mi madre.

-No creo que eso te traiga precisamente buenos recuerdos –comentó la mujer, apartando la vista del hombre-. Pero no pretendo darte lecciones, eso tenlo claro. Sólo te expongo las cosas.

-Ya veo.

-Deberías aprender a ocultar tus sentimientos. Es algo que con los años no has aprendido a hacer.

-Nunca pensé que te vería aconsejándome –susurró Sirius-. ¿Te estarás haciendo vieja?

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, mirando a Sirius con los ojos entornados.

-Fingiré no haber oído lo último que has dicho –dijo con una calma estudiada, siguiendo a continuación, para no dar tiempo a Sirius a interrumpirla-. No son consejos, idiota. Si fueses un mortífago, ya estarías muerto.

-Afortunadamente no lo soy.

-Se hubiesen aprovechado de ti.

-¿Y te preocupa eso?

-¿Cómo va a preocuparme si yo hubiese sido la primera en hacerlo? –rió Bellatrix. Sus palabras hicieron que Sirius se callase, y que se limitara a mirarla-. Nunca debes dejar que el Señor Tenebroso conozca tus miedos, o tus dudas. En tu caso sería el ser capaz de dar la vida por alguien que te importa.

-¿Y en el tuyo?

-¿En serio crees que voy a contestarte a eso? Si has sido lo suficientemente idiota como para desvelarme un secreto que deberías haberte llevado a la tumba, no es mi culpa. Yo no voy a caer en tu juego, Sirius.

Bellatrix suspiró, arqueando las cejas.

-¿En qué quedamos entonces? Dime. ¿Mueve más el miedo o el amor?

-El amor. Si usases el miedo conmigo no conseguirías ni moverme del sitio, Bellatrix –dijo Sirius con arrogancia, seguro de la verdad de sus palabras.

-Te creo. El amor mueve más que el miedo.

El hombre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creerse lo que su prima acababa de decir. Ahora empezaba a pensar seriamente que se estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Entonces por qué coño matáis? Habéis destrozado familias ¿y ahora me vienes con que por amor se pueden hacer más cosas? Sois unos asesinos que ni siquiera atienden a razones. ¿Por qué haces caso a Voldemort, que es incapaz de infundir amor a sus siervos?

-Porque Él no nos infunde miedo, sino _terror_.

**N/A: Aquí lo dejo... al principio tenía otro final, uno en que venía implícito la relación Bella-Voldemort, pero no me gustó cómo quedó. Metía algo de humor al final que no venía a cuento, pues hablaban de asesinatos, además de que me quedaron unas frases muy inconexas y sin sentido por parte de Sirius. Me gusta más así, y al frase final llevaba queriendo ponerla desde hacía un montón. La idea del amor o el miedo es de Maquiavelo, sólo que él piensa que el miedo mueve más.**

**Me ha parecido oportuno resaltar el convencimiento de Bellita de que el pobre Siriusín no saldrá de ahí nunca. Eso hará más duro para ella el último xapi, cuando veo que su primo ha escapado (sí, ahí justo termina el fic, ya que varios me lo han preguntado. No quiero alargarlo más).**

**También mientras escribía se me ha ocurrido la horrible idea de que tal vez Peter salde su deuda con Harry matando a Bellita... ahhh, sería una decepción tan horrible! Pero es que es posible, porque creo que contra los sucios trucos rastreros de la** **rata Bella no tiene nada que hacer. Es demasiado arrogante, se confía demasiado, pensando que sabe mucho de duelos... ¡le pasaría lo mismo que a Siriusin! No quiero pensarlo.**

**Otras soluciones para Bella que se me ocurren... Bueno, puede morir a manos de Voldemort. Puede morir a manos de Remus. Admitiría estas posibilidades, la verdad. Lo que sería horrible sería que muriese por Neville (algo posible) o por Harry (no creo, ya que su primer asesinato debe ser tito Voldie). También puede ser que no muriese (esta es mi favorita) y que regresase a Azkaban, por ejemplo, donde se volvería loca, pues sabría que ya Voldemort no la iría a sacar. Creo que si sabe que Voldie ha muerto se suicidaría. Mmm... esa es la que más me gusta, porque es en la que más sufre, y haría honor al fanatismo que siente por el señor oscuro.**

**Lo que quiero... veamos, quiero que mate a Remus. Quiero que mate a Neville.** **Quiero que mate a Peter. Si mata a Remus (no quiero que muera), la gente la odiaría más... y a mí me gustaría mas jeje. Si mata a Neville (que no creo) estaría way, porque habría terminado con una de las familias de Sangre Limpia más queridas muahahahahahha. Si mata a Peter creo que todos le estaremos agradecidos. Esto podría suceder porque Peter, al saldar la deuda que tiene con Harry, traicione de alguna manera a Voldie, y Bellita lo tendría que matar. Aigh, me encanta. Pero la de Remsie es mi favorita, porque es en la que más sufriría todo el mundo. **

**Necesito el libro ¡YA! Voy a ir a cogerlo con mi amiga Mina a medianoche al VIPS, y luego se quedará a mi casa y nos dedicaremos a leer toda la noche. Creo que no aguantaré, pero lo voy a intentar. Sino a dormir un poquito y luego a seguir leyendo, jeje. Quiero terminarlo por la tarde (7-8 pm) del día 16, para que me dé tiempo a meterme en el msn y ver si alguien se lo ha terminado, y empezar a crear teorías jeje.**

**Hablando de teorías... me lío a escribir sobre las de Bellita y no termino. Os acabo de soltar un tostón de una hoja mínimo. Bueno, sé que posiblemente cuando yo me lo termine pocos se lo habrán leído, pero vamos. Yo si subo algún fic relacionado con el nuevo libro pondré que tiene spoilers, y de todas formas, me he metido en un grupo de traducción del quinto, así que os pasaré el link para que podáis leerlo en español allí. Creo que va a quedar bastante bien.**

**Bxtos! Joanne**

**NOTA DE AUTOR 2: ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE HISTERICA! Jajaaja, vale, hoy he ido al vips y me han confirmado que a partir de la 1:01 podré comprar el libro... juju, lo que significa que faltan menos de 24 horas para que lo tenga entre mis manos, y no quiero saber nada de spoilers, de titulos de xapis, de absolutamente nada. Muuuuuy nerviosa. Se nota? Ajajajajaj, ahggggg, no puedo esperar. Tengo que contestar los reviews, asik creo que me calmaré para que me queden medianamente decentes... uf. ****K emotion. ****Lo peor es que nadie me comprende… tengo una conspiración a mi alrededor, y todo el mundo quiere que muera Bella. Que gente tan malvada me rodea... soy una incomprendida jajaja.**

**Por cierto, el xapi 12 ya está escrito y listo. Lo subiré posiblemente después del finde. Ya veré, depende de reviews y eso sobre todo.**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:**

**Carly McKinnon: **Oh, shi, una más que se une al club de los Bella-Sirius! Weeeee! Es la mejor pareja de todas, comprobado jejeje. Um, pues bueno, la verdad es que aunque solo sea atracción sexual por lo menos, Bella y Sirius sienten siempre algo en mis fics (la verdad es que a veces ni siquiera logro explicar su relación... y eso que soy la autora). Mmm, weno, con que te vuelvas bellatrixiana yo me conformo xD Estoy en proceso de crear la orden jiji.

**Ginger: **Wolas! Siempre se agradecen estos reviews... en los que se supone que estás durmiendo y te escapas para leer. Eso me demuestra que te gusta el fic y me hace mu felizzzz. Weeeee! A ver qué piensas de este jiji. Es mas calmadito, pero weno.

**Angela30:** Ohh jejeje, tu xapi preferido? Ejjeej, si es que era muy esperado el xapi en que Sirius tomaría el control... menos mal que conseguí hacerlo al final, pensé que no me saldría (e incluso me resulto facil y todo jeje). En cuanto a lo que me diste la idea... no es tanto una idea sino una forma de hacer el xapi 13... la actitud que va a tomar Bellatrix más bien. A ver si me queda como quiero, porque va a ser difícil... juju. Bueno, ya lo leerás. El 12 lo subiré prontito. Beshitos!

**Vampisandi**: Ey, pos aquí tienes el siguiente jeje. A ver qué piensas! Y muxisimas graxias por tu review en sueños humedos, jeje, me alegro de que te gustase. Bss!

**Agus y Moony**: Ya os avisaré para lo de SW si lo hago al final. Por ahora me quiero concentrar en los de Bellatrix (ya he empezado a pensar el nuevo que quiero hacer sobre ella jeje). A ver como resulta el kinto libro... puede que cambie todo! Espero que no jejeje... me podría estropear un montón de cosas. Bueno, yo seguiré con lo mío mientras tanto jiji. Bexos!

**Marlenn**: Weee... jajaa, cada vez que veo tu nombre recuerdo el fic de "pesadillas". Dios, qué weno es. Te luciste! En fin, me ha encantado tu review jeje. Me alegra que me hayas dejado uno al final. Ya se te echaba de menos... La verdad es que incluso me duele a mi dejar que Siri tome el control jeje. Pobre Bellita... no, no es pobre, pero weno. Es muy mala! (aun asi estoy rogando pork no muera). En la ultima frase, como dices, demuestra ese espiritu sadico jeje. Aigh... k nerviosa estoy xDDDD Ahora mismo te estoy saludando por el msn jejeje.

**NorixBlack**: Sep, el fic será hasta que Sirius escape, jeje. Seguir más no tendrá sentido, creo yo. En fin, ahhhh, jejeje, k bien verte por aquí otra vez! Ya me dirás que te parece este xapi! Bxtos!

**Kirsche**: Si, jeje, la verdad es que prácticamente nos decimos todo por msn jeje, pero aún así lográs dejar un review largo. Muxas graxias jeje! Sí, la verdad es que Bella es muy arrogante y orgullosa... pero lo que más me gusta de ella es que sabe que en el caso de Voldemort siempre será inferior, y por eso se humilla. Ante los demás no, nunca jeje. Es genial! Y la verdad es que me imagino el mundo de los sangre limpia... sobre todo viendo a Narcisa, y también como Bellatrix es la unica mortifaga que conocemos. En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado. A ver éste! Xitos!

**Marin Black**: Ohhh, wapa! Jeje, que bien. El otro día por fin pudimos hablar por el msn. Aigh, si es que hace muxo tiempo jejee. En fin, a ver si empiezas a conectarte más. Si, la verdad es que Bellita sabe que es la unika que cree en Voldemort así... de esa manera. Y como de Rodolphus y Rabastan (que también fueron con ella por lo de los longbottom) sabemos tan poco, pues nada. Sabemos que son fieles, pero hasta el punto de Bellatrix... eso ya no sé. Un montón de bexitos! Y a ver si puedes leer pronto el siguiente. Intentaré subir prontito, jeje.

**Sara Fénix Black**: Shii, yo soy la autora de Sed. Crueld. Ese fue mi primer fic de Bellatrix jeje... la verdad es que desde que escribí ese empezó a gustarme. Debió ser de los primeros que hubo de Bella en español creo yo... ni siquiera había salido el libro en español XD Ahora menos mal que se empiezan a ver mas (tienes que seguir el tuyo por faaaaavoooorrr). Y sabes? Hoy una xika me recomendó tu fic, ese de las iniciales que tienes terminado. A ver si puedo pasarme a leerlo. Aigh, tristemente de este fic ya queda pokito... snif snif. La verdad es que una vez empezaba los xapis me encantaba escribirlos, pero weno. Iré escribiendo cosas nuevas de Bella. Supongo que el sexto me dará nuevas ideas!

**Bellatrix Black**: jeje wolas! Eso, a ver que te parece este xapi. No es tan fuerte como el anterior... la verdad es que incluso los vi algo calmados. En fin, espero que te guste de todas formas jeje. Beshitos!

**Mensaje para Akasha**: jajaaja, tía, hoy me quedé O.O cuando vi que me llamabas. K vergüenza! XDDD Es que estaba justo cenando con una amiga además. A ver si otro día podemos hablar con tranquilidad. Oigh, espero tu fic! Tengo muxas ganas de leerlo! Y pensar que mañana lo subirás (espero que lo hagas! Tienes que hacerlo!). Cuando te conectes o lo que sea ya lo habré leido jiji. Aigh... me han confirmado que podré tenerlo a la 1! WEEEEEE! Cuando hablemos ya debatimos teorias jeje. K bella no muera! Ajjajajaja, estoy histerika, en serio. Me tengo k calmar. Muxos beshitos wapa! Me ha exo ilusion hablar contigo, jeje. Xitos!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Actualización: 6 de noviembre del 2005**

**AVISO: Este xapi será algo raro... por primera vez en el fic entra una tercera persona en la conversación. Sí, aquí veremos a nuestro _queridísimo_ ministro, el señor Fudge. La conversación Bellatrix-Sirius se verá lamentablemente reducida, pero a cambio se metera una conve Fudge-Sirius, basada, como ya sabéis, en lo que se nos cuenta en el tercer libro.**

**N/A: Son las 5 de la mañana y me aburría mortalmente. Se me ha ocurrido una idea para el concurso ese del que es hable, a ver qué me sale jeje. Pa empezar hablaré sobre el sexto. ¡Buenísimo! Me lo leí en un día, sin spoilers además. Y voy a levantar un templo a JK, porque con el xapi 2 ha hecho todas mis delicias (las que esperaba y más). Próximamente subiré un fic one-shot que será continuación de ese xapi 2... También he terminado de pensar en el nuevo de Bella-Voldy. Tras leer el sexto, conseguí terminar la descripción de todas las días. Aviso que tendrá un montón de spoilers, prácticamente todo el sexto, pero dejaré tiempo para que vayáis leyéndolo y eso. Empezaré sobre Agosto, dependiendo del resto de mis historias. Pero vamos, tendrá 30 xapis, y se llamará "Sumisión". **

**Sigamos con Azkaban mientras tanto jeje. Ya solo quedan dos xapis. El 13 no lo tengo acabado aún, pero sí empezado... espero subirlo pronto también. No quiero alargar más esta historia. Quiero empezar a completar con urgencia varias de las historias que tengo empezadas, porque son demasiadas y no puedo con todas.**

**¡Espero que os guste este xapi! Es raro... pero bueno.**

**Joanne**

**PD: Sé que suena estúpido, pero quiero dedicar este xapi a JK Rowling, por su magnífico xapi 2 del sexto, que me tiene completamente obsesionada. Lo he releído miles de veces, hasta el punto de que me sé conversaciones enteras xD Se ha lucido, en serio (si alguien quiere leerlo, pedídmelo!)**

**PD2: No hay capítulo para el año 92. Se supone que era éste, pero me he dado cuenta que por fechas es imposible, así que lo he movido al 93. El xapi 13 ocurre también en el 93.**

**CAPITULO 12**

_Quien quiere mentir, engaña y el que quiere engañar, miente. (Mateo Alemán)._

Prisión de Azkaban

6 de Junio de 1993

Odiaba esas inspecciones. Sabía que eran necesarias, pero no podía soportar encontrarse entre esos muros, en la prisión. Cornelius Fudge aceleró el paso, intentando olvidarse del frío que le invadía cada vez que se cruzaba con uno de los dementores que vigilaban a los presos. Un mal necesario, siempre lo había dicho.

Le habían acompañado dos aurores, además de su secretaria, una mujer que rondaba los treinta y que en ese momento no podía verse más pálida. Por un momento temió que se desmayara.

- Salgamos pronto de aquí –dijo con voz débil, casi como si temiese romper el silencio que imperaba. Aún recordaba entre escalofríos cuando hacía unos minutos uno de los presos se había puesto a gritar como un loco, y luego había caído al suelo como un peso muerto, inconsciente.

- Queda por inspeccionar la zona de máxima seguridad, señor –murmuró uno de los dos aurores, que en ningún momento se había separado de la varita. Sudaba profusamente, a pesar de no encontrarse tan mal como la pobre secretaria.

- Démonos prisa entonces.

El pequeño grupo recorrió varios pasillos. Estaban rodeados por presos, a ambos lados, la mayoría tan locos que ni fijaban la vista en ellos.

A medida que dejaban atrás las distintas zonas –zona A, zona B...-, acercándose a su destino, cada vez el silencio era más opresivo.

_Zona de máxima seguridad. (Celdas #137 y #138)._

Lo único que indicaba que habían entrado ahí era un pequeño cartel de metal, oxidado, en el que casi no se podían leer las letras. El exagerado frío que hacía allí también los impresionó.

Los asesinos que allí se encontraban eran los peores, los que necesitaban dementores las 24 horas del día ante su puerta. Era una medida como cualquier otra. No los tenían por miedo a que se escapasen (todo el mundo sabía que era imposible escapar de Azkaban), sino para que muriesen antes. Lo único que querían era librarse cuanto antes de todos aquellos crueles asesinos.

Fudge avanzó, presidiendo la marcha, viendo como se arremolinaba en torno a su boca el vaho provocado por el frío.

- Id al fondo vosotros dos –indicó a los aurores, que rápidamente cumplieron la orden. Si se separaban, terminarían antes-. Usted, Leslie, quédese aquí. No parece encontrarse bien.

El Ministro de Magia empezó a andar solo, en sentido contrario al de los dos aurores (que habían escogido el pasillo más largo). Mirando a uno y a otro lado, sentía que la sangre se le detenía en las venas. A algunos de los presos los reconocía... prácticamente a todos. Mortífagos en su mayoría, que habían servido a Voldemort y habían sido apresados tras su caída. Era increíble los efectos que provocaba Azkaban. Parecían todos locos, y la mayoría ni se movían cuando él se detenía delante de la celda.

- Me sorprende su visita, señor Ministro.

Fudge se dio de inmediato la vuelta al escuchar una voz fría, resentida, dirigiéndose a él con mordaz educación.

Tras el pelo largo y la delgadez extrema de su cuerpo, reconoció a Sirius Black, aquél que había traicionado a su mejor amigo, enviándolo a la muerte; el que luego había matado a otro junto a una docena de Muggles. Pocos asesinos merecían más su desprecio que él, y, sin embargo, parecía estar asombrosamente lucido.

- Sirius Black –masculló entre dientes, haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

- El mismo.

- Y no estás loco.

- A mí también me sorprende, no crea –replicó, arrebujándose más entre la desastrada manta que le envolvía-. Lamento ofrecer este aspecto, pero tengo mucho frío. Ya ve usted que las instalaciones no son las mejores.

Sirius contempló a un estupefacto Ministro, boquiabierto por sus palabras. El supuesto asesino no sonrió, sino que se limitó a desviar su vista hasta Bellatrix, que permanecía sorprendentemente quieta y callada en un rincón de la celda. Sintió los ojos grises de ella sobre él, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a concentrarse en el Ministro.

Lo vio estrujar el periódico que llevaba en las manos, un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Al parecer le había dado miedo no encontrarlo loco. Estaba seguro de que deseaba empuñar su varita, y que no lo hacía por no mostrar sus sentimientos. Ese hombre era un estúpido.

- ¿Qué tal todo por ahí fuera? –preguntó, en vista de que Fudge no había variado su expresión. Tenía que aprovechar y hablar con él. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de conversar con otro humano –idiota, sí, pero humano-, que no fuese su querida prima-. Supongo que estará todo tranquilo, han pasado muchos años ya desde que... pero mejor no hablemos de eso. Si le confieso algo, tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo está Harry Potter. Creo que tengo el derecho a saberlo, pues soy su padrino, como ya sabe.

- Perdiste todos tus derechos cuando cometiste aquellos crímenes –murmuró Fudge, sin poder creerse aún lo que Black le estaba preguntando. Había matado a los padres de ese crío, y ahora pretendía saber cómo estaba... Inaudito.

- Sigo siendo su padrino. Dígame cómo está. Quiero saberlo –exigió Sirius, poniéndose en pie. Fudge retrocedió varios pasos-. ¿Con quién vive ahora?

El Ministro, por intentar alejarse tanto de Sirius, chocó contra los barrotes de la celda de enfrente. Inmediatamente sintió unos dedos largos y secos recorrer su mejilla, y una voz susurrante que le decía al oído:

- Pretende matar a Potter. No se fíe de él.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, y soltó una carcajada excéntrica, completamente histérica. Se alejó de ellos, como si no le interesase ver su reacción, y se dirigió al lavabo. Tarareaba con voz cantarina una melodía que Sirius no había escuchado nunca. O tal vez es que estuviese tan estupefacto por el comportamiento de su prima que no podía pensar en nada. ¿Qué pretendía?

Fudge, casi de un salto, se alejó precipitadamente de los barrotes de la celda de Bellatrix. El susto que se había dado era monumental, como bien podía comprobar Sirius por el color blanco que había adquirido su rostro. Sí, la de asustar era ciertamente una de las cualidades de la mujer, él lo tenía bien comprobado.

Fudge no dijo nada. No mencionó el altercado, pues al fijarse con atención en la mujer que había ahí resultaba claro que estaba completamente loca, y que no sabía qué decía ni qué hacía. Ahora se había puesto a jugar con el lavabo, pues escuchaba el agua correr.

Sin dejar de tararear la canción, Bellatrix sonrió. Era consciente de estar bordando su actuación, pero aún venía lo mejor. Dejó correr el agua unos minutos, sabiendo que ellos la observaban. Sólo empezaría cuando los escuchase hablar de nuevo. Ahogado el ruido por el agua, se rasgó un trozo de la manga de su túnica. Estaba tan destrozada que ni le importaba romperla un poco más. El agua salía helada, tal como pudo comprobar al meter las manos debajo, para poner un tapón con el trozo de tela. Prácticamente de inmediato el lavabo empezó a llenarse.

Sirius interrumpió lo que estaba preguntándole al Ministro, a pesar de que éste no le contestaba a nada, porque, obviamente, todo era sobre Harry. Había pensado en preguntarle sobre Remus también, pero pensó que seguramente Fudge no tendría ninguna relación con aquél.

- Se está mojando sus estupendos zapatos –le avisó Sirius, mirando como el charco se extendía cada vez más. Qué graciosa Bellatrix. Sólo esperaba que el agua no llegase hasta su celda... sólo le faltaba eso con el frío que hacía-. La loca de mi prima se los ha echado a perder.

- ¿Pero qué...? –soltó Fudge, saliéndose del charco de agua que se había formado en el suelo. Pero era tarde, tenía los pies completamente empapados. Dirigió su mirada a la mujer de la celda-.¿Esa es Lestrange?

Al ver a Bellatrix de cuclillas en el suelo, mojándose los pies y los bordes de la raída túnica, con los ojos desorbitados y tarareando esa horrible canción, sonrió con suficiencia. Por fin una en la que Azkaban actuaba como tenía que actuar.

Sirius, en cambio, no pensaba así. Conocía a Bellatrix, y sabía que su locura era más peligrosa que abrir grifos y empaparlo todo. Esa extraña locura lúcida era lo que más temía de Bellatrix, porque le podía llevar a hacer cualquier cosa.

Tenía que olvidarse de su prima, aunque sólo fuese por un rato. Ella ahora lo estaba dejando en paz, y seguiría así hasta que el Ministro se fuese. Concentró sus ojos en Fudge, que movía los pies, intentando sacudirse el agua de encima. Concentró sus ojos en el periódico que apretaba entre sus manos, seguramente por el frío. Y entonces se fijo en la foto.

Respiró hondo. No podía ser.

Calma. Ante todo calma. Indiferencia. Aburrimiento.

- ¿Ha terminado de leer el periódico? –preguntó, intentando sonar mortalmente aburrido. Al saber que no era observada, Bellatrix lo miró con una escalofriante sonrisa. Ella sabía que también estaba fingiendo, pero se preguntaba por qué-. Echo de menos los crucigramas... me he fijado en que aún no lo ha hecho. ¿Podría dejármelo?

Fudge enarcó las cejas, con los ojos como platos. No le hizo caso. Alzó su vista y miró las celdas que aún le faltaban por comprobar. Le daba exactamente igual. Había tenido suficiente con aquellos dos. Como si los demás se morían aquella misma noche, lo que sería una bendición.

Volvió a fijarse en el frío que hacía. Por un momento había llegado a olvidarlo. Tenía la necesidad de salir de Azkaban en ese instante.

Los Black... había familias que mejor que no hubiesen existido nunca.

Lanzó el periódico a Sirius entre los barrotes, y éste vio cómo caía en el suelo. Espero a que Fudge se fuese sin añadir una palabras más antes de lanzarse obsesivamente sobre el montón de papel y letras.

- Haz el favor de cerrar el puto grifo. ¡Vas a mojarlo! –bramó Sirius, furioso, alejándose del agua que empezaba a deslizarse por el suelo de su celda-. ¿Qué coño te crees que haces?

- Actuar. ¿No lo ves?

- Ante mí no tienes que actuar. ¡Cierra el grifo!

Bellatrix se incorporó y cerró el grifo, quitando el tapón. Contempló como el agua que había quedado retenida en el lavabo desaparecía por el desagüe. Se fijó en la del suelo... esa ya sería más complicado.

Se limitó a tumbarse en la cama, que estaba seca, y se envolvió con la manta riendo sin parar.

- Ha sido muy divertido. Debería venir más veces –dijo, intentando recuperar el aliento-. Se lo ha tragado todo.

- ¿Para qué finges? –preguntó Sirius, sin apartar la vista del periódico. Aunque Bellatrix no podía asegurarlo, parecía que estaba leyendo algo.

- Para que piensen que no soy peligrosa.

- Eso no se lo cree nadie –soltó Sirius, mirándola fijamente un momento.

- Pues él sí –replicó Bellatrix, sonriendo-. Y te aseguro que la sorpresa cuando ataque será mucho mayor.

Silencio. Nuevamente. Si no fuese por la importancia de lo que tenía entre las manos, Sirius hubiese admitido que echaba de menos a Fudge. No quería volver a escuchar la voz de su prima, ni volver a tener una conversación con ella, aunque sabía que sería inevitable.

- Por cierto ¿qué lees?

**N/A: Weeee... acabo de terminar de revisar el xapi y aquí estoy escribiendo la nota de autor. Hoy hay muchas cosas que contar jeje. Para empezar las notas de corte para la carrera que quería (medicina) subieron casi 4 décimas, así que no me da T.T no me lo esperaba, aunque tampoco me preocupa xD Sí, es raro, pero verdad. No me gusta estudiar, y la idea de tantos años de estudio me echaba hacia atrás... Tampoco tenía una vocación especial por esa carrera, sino que la elegí porque es la que más me gusta dentro de que no me gusta ninguna. Así que al final pa seguir con el negocio familiar haré Farmacia, que tampoco está mal. A mí lo que de verdad me gustaría sería hacer Egiptología, pero para eso me tengo que ir a Londres, porque en España no hay ninguna universidad que la dé, y paso T.T Eso sí que no quiero. Me conformaré con cursillos y eso, y tal vez si algún día ponen esa carrera... quién sabe. Mientras tanto me dedicaré a escribir xD Eso sí que me apetece. Y a jugar al voley, que en la uni que me voy a meter sí hay equipo... jiji, voy a informarme bien.**

**Dios, os he soltado un rollo enorme sobre mi vida y no he dicho nada del xapi, tsk... Bueno, como habéis podido comprobar este es distinto. Hay una mini-conversación Bella-Sirius, mientras que es casi todo desde el punto de vista de Fudge... Hubo una chica hace tiempo que me dijo que porque no metía a personajes secundarios, y bueno, ahora lo he hecho (en principio se supone que iba a poner que Sirius veía venir a Fudge... vamos, más bien desde el punto de vista de Sirius la situación, pero cambié de idea y lo escribí así). Espero que esta mínima innovación no os desagrade, tengo ganas de ver los reviews. Estoy muy contenta porque esta historia de verdad que está superando todas mis expectativas por esa parte (de recibir reviews) y me siento muy, muy feliz. Seguid animándome así y escribiré con más ganas xD**

**Beshitos a todos!**

**Joanne**

**PD: La frase del inicio se referiría a la actuación de Bellatrix... ella quiere hacer creer otra cosa a Fudge, le engaña, y para eso actúa y miente.**

**CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS**

**Sara Fenix Black –** weeeee! Afortunadamente tuviste razón y bellita no muere xDD no sabes qué feliz soy. La verdad es que si es un personaje que da para mucho más! Sí, tu historia me la volvieron a recomendar el otro día... aunk no sé quien (mi memoria T.T XD) pero tendré que irme a leerla ejejje. Y bueno, tú haz lo que creas conveniente pero sube rápido el segundo xapi de tu historia de Bellatrix. Ya sabes que yo estoy por el msn todos los días, así que si eso contacta conmigo y te hago de beta. Beshitos!

**Kristen Black** – wolaaaaasss! Jejej, bueno, dos reviews tia xD pero esas faltas… son faltas graves, o son leismos de estos admitidos? Porque si son de esos no me preocupa xD en fin, tía, a ver si te conectas más y eso y hablamos, o sino por mails. Cuando vuelves a españa? y aun no te has leido el 11... llevas 2 de retraso XD ya me contarás, tía.

**NorixBlack** – ya eres una asidua a esta historia xDD genial, me haces feliz! Aigh, nadie quiere que bella mate a remus XD si seria genial! A mi me gusta muxo menos, pero eso haría muxo más odiada a bellita... y me gustaria a mi mas jejeje. Y weno, me alegro que te guste tanto el fic, ya queda poquito, pero espero seguir viendote por otros de bella, que hay un monton XDDD xitos, wapa!

**Angela30** – Bueno, wapa, pos me leí el sexto el primer día, pero supongo que ya te habrás enterado de todos los spoilers, e incluso tal vez estás buscando traducciones no? Y weno, pos aki tienes el xapi 12! Intentaré subir prontito prontito el 13 para ya así poder dedicarme a mis otras historias de bellita por entero e ir avanzando! Un besazo!

**Marlenn** – uhhh, que macro review que dejaste XD ohh, tú si comprendes mi interés en matar a remus XD yo creo que bellita acabará suicidándose jejeje, no creo que muera (o eso espero). Si, yo cuando pensé en la idea de este fic... me atrajo pero un monton, era tan... retorcida XDD al pobre sirius ya solo le faltaba eso. Aigh, es que adoro esta pareja, en serio XD y tú hablando sobre lucius,... jeje, la verdad es que el bella-luci solo lo he tratado en dos ocasiones, y una de ellas muy superficial jiji, apenas una mencion. Bueno, ya escribiré algun otro XD por ahora os dejo con el 12 de este. A ver que opinas!

**Marin Black** – Wapisimaaaaa! Jeje k tal todo? A ver si podemos hablar alguna noxe por el msn jiji. Me alegro de que te gustase el xapi, y bueno, ya me contarás qué tal todo xD A ver que te parece este nuevo y eso, y disfruta de la vacaciones! Supongo que en el 7 saldrá un poquito más de tu bebe. A ver si hay suerte. Un beshito!

**Ginger** – XDDD me ha exo gracia tu review. Bueno, me guardaré mis comentarios jejeje. Si dejo de escribir, ya no me dejaréis reviews y sere infeliz jiji.- Aigh, como me animais, en serio! A ver si te guste este nuevo! Xitosssss!

**Agus y Moony** – ohhhh, veo que os gustaron bastantes frases, me alegro un montón jeje. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido meter algun roce en el 13... mmm, podria ser una buena idea, porque la verdad es que necesito rellenar como una hoja más o asi aún. A ver si se me ocurre algo xD graxias por la idea! Mientras os dejo con el 12 jeje. Ya me diréis qué tal. Es mas raro... me gustaron mas otros, pero weno, era importante meterlo. Xitos!

**Bellatrix Black** – uhhh, pos el sexto está genial XD supongo que ya habrás visto traducciones. Y jaja, me encanta tu risa, el "jojo" es que me hace partirme XDD pareces malvada jejejeje. Y sí, está calmado... y este también mas o menos. El siguiente ya subirá... podréis ver a una bellita furiosa de verdad... muuuuy furiosa, o al menos es lo que pretendo que me quede. Graxias por el review! Ya me contarás de este.

**Lily Dark Black** – dos reviews tuyos de golpe! Genial! Bueno, sobre el sexto aquí no meteré nada, porque no quiero dar spoilers, pero si eso podemos hablar por mail J te animas? En fin, pos eso, espero tu fic con ganas. Creo que te tengo en review alert, pero sino avísame por si acaso, y si puedo ayudarte con el problema técnico ese que tenias... jiji, yo te ayudo encantada! Solo pídemelo! Y wenoooo... es que la relacion bella-siri es la mejor XD estamos de acuerdo? En cualkiera de sus formas jajajaj. Beshitos wapisima!

**Vampisandi** – que si estoy feliz? Diossss jajajaa, camino por mi casa con el libro bajo el brazo XD me he releído el 2 al menos 20 veces jiji,aigh, como verás hasta hice mi propia versión de la continuación de ese capitulo XDD no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, porque a mi me encanto. Es mi segundo favorito después del tercero, y weno, sé que mis fics no son como los libros de JK, pero espero que este nuevo xapi tambien te guste! Xitos y graxias por tus reviews!


	13. Capitulo 13

**Actualización: 6 de noviembre del 2005**

**N/A: TACHAN, TACHAN, TACHAAAAAANNNN... ¡ULTIMO XAPI! Je, aún no puedo creérmelo. Me he quitado un gran peso de encima al terminar esta historia sabéis? Tenía demasiadas historias empezadas, y me pongo nerviosa al pensar en que tengo que continuarlas, en que actualizo tarde, y en que me apetece empezar otras nuevas. Además está lo del concurso ese del que os hablé... eso me consumirá mucho tiempo, tengo que pensar en demasiadas cosas. He planeado en escribir la historia del concurso por las tardes, y dejar las madrugadas después de que me suba del pc para escribir mis historias de HP. Creo que haciendo eso podría adelantar bastante.**

**Espero que disfrutéis, hablando ya del fic, con este último xapi. Me ha encantado escribir esta historia, ha sido como la realización de todas mis ideas sobre Bellatrix. Aquí he condensado todo lo que creo sobre ella, su personalidad, sus ideas. Algunas coincidieron con el sexto... me hizo gracia. Este xapi, como ya veréis, se parece mucho más a los anteriores. No es como el 12... ese se alejaba algo de la dinámica del fic, la verdad, pero la innovación no es mala jeje. Os dejo ya con este, que sé por vuestros reviews que tenéis ganas de leerlo. Os agradezco un montón todo el apoyo que me habéis dado a lo largo de esta historia, todos los reviews que me habéis mandado (y que contestaré como vengo haciendo últimamente al final).**

**Un besazo, Joanne**

**CAPITULO 13**

_La soledad es peligrosa: cuando estamos solos mucho tiempo, poblamos nuestro espíritu de fantasmas. (Guy De Manpassant)._

Prisión de Azkaban

Celdas #137 y #138

26 de Julio de 1993

- ¿Cuantas veces has mirado ese puto periódico? –soltó Bellatrix, cabreada.

Estaba harta de ver a Sirius mirad lo que fuera que mirase, y que no le hiciese caso. Llevaba días sin hablar, solamente contemplando el periódico que Fudge le había dado hacía meses y pensando. Estaba segura de que pensaba en algo importante, algo que le obsesionaba-. ¿Tiene algo que ver con tus sueños?

Sirius levantó la mirada del diario, y la clavó en Bellatrix, inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué sueños?

-_Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts_ –repitió Bellatrix burlona, con retintín en la voz-. ¿O no te acuerdas? Puedo jurarte que te lo he oído decir tantas veces que estoy asqueada.

- Lo que te asquea es no saber por qué lo digo –masculló Sirius, con una sonrisa leve y mordaz.

- Estás obsesionado con algo... y tiene que ver con ese periódico. No eres el mismo desde que viste _algo_ ahí. ¿Qué tramas, Sirius? –preguntó Bellatrix, inclinándose hacia delante, ladeando la cabeza curiosa.

- No te importa.

- ¿Quién está en Hogwarts?

- He dicho que no te importa.

- Claro que me importa –susurró divertida-. Supongo que será Potter... pero ¿por qué ahora piensas en él, cuando sabes desde hace años que ha entrado en Hogwarts?

Sirius la miró, sin contestar. Volvió a concentrarse en el periódico... su rostro se contrajo por el odio, ensombrecido, y estrujó el papel entre sus manos, arrugándolo aún más de lo que estaba.

- O puede ser que no sea Potter –sugirió Bellatrix, al ver la expresión del rostro de su primo-. Es imposible que sea él si reaccionas así.

- Me molestas.

- ¿Te molesto para hacer qué, Sirius? –preguntó la mujer, insistiendo-. ¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

El hombre no contestó, sino que continuó mirando la foto, recostándose en la pared. Estaba decidiéndose... tenía que salir de ahí, y tenía casi el plan perfecto. Ella no debía enterarse. Era demasiado peligroso que lo supiera.

- Si no me hablas, al menos déjame verlo.

- No voy a dejarte el periódico –contestó hastiado Sirius-. Si te lo doy, no me lo devolverás.

- ¿Tan cruel me crees, Sirius? –replicó, bajando la cabeza de forma que su mirada se hizo mucho más penetrante. La expresión de Sirius fue lo suficiente elocuente como para que no tuviese ni que abrir la boca para decir lo que pensaba-. Estoy segura de que disfrutas con esto... –masculló entre dientes, observándole fijamente con odio, su tono de voz ahora mucho más seco.

- Piénsalo, Bellatrix. ¿Cuántas oportunidades tengo de tener algo que _tú_ deseas?

- Tanto como desear, Sirius... Eso es algo egocéntrico. Simplemente tengo curiosidad –murmuró Bella, chasqueando la lengua, quitándole importancia al asunto-. Sólo pensé que si me dejases ver lo que estás leyendo podríamos... mmm, _debatirlo_.

- Seguro –contestó Sirius, despectivo-. Para así poder joder lo que he planeado.

- Oh ¿así que has planeado algo? –apuntó la mujer, riéndose-. Ya hemos adelantado un poco. Ahora sólo te falta decirme el qué...

- No pienso decirte nada más.

- Cuando te pones tan cabezota llegas a ser muy aburrido ¿sabes?

- Lamento que no disfrutes de mi compañía. Puedes pedir un traspaso de celda; con un poco de suerte te llevarán lejos de mí.

- Qué poco agradecido eres... Encima de que te he dado conversación todos estos años.

- Podías haber ahorrado saliva quedándote callada –replicó Sirius enfadándose-. No hubiese sido una gran pérdida.

- Lo peor es que te creerás especialmente ingenioso –masculló la mujer, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No finjas... te gusta que sea así. ¿Acaso prefieres que no hable? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa confiada, viendo que su prima esbozaba una mueca-. Estás deseando que te haga caso. Por eso estás tan furiosa.

- Sí, vamos... no puedo vivir sin ti –ironizó Bellatrix agudizando aún más su despectiva expresión. Sirius rió sin ganas, sólo buscando sacar de quicio a Bella. Ésta lo miró fijamente, echando chispas por los ojos-. ¿Y tú, Sirius, admites ya que me debes tu cordura?

- Mi cordura se la debo a mis ansias de venganza, no a ti.

- Un auténtico Black –murmuró Bellatrix, esbozando una leve sonrisa, esquivando su mirada.

- Eso nunca.

- Ya sé que los desprecias, no hace falta que insistas –dijo la mujer, haciendo aspavientos con la mano-. Pero, sin embargo, bien que te fijaste en uno.

- Si te refieres a ti...

- Claro que me refiero a mí –replicó con una sonrisa sensual.

- No quiero hablar de eso –cortó Sirius, cansado de la insistencia de su prima respecto a ese tema-. Si te bese...

- Y hubieses llegado a más.

- ¡Y tú también! No niegues eso.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Sirius la miró, apretando los dientes. Se levantó, fue hasta el camastro y se tumbó en ella dando la espalda a Bellatrix. No la soportaba más. No podría aguantar ni un solo día más sus comentarios.

Tenía que salir de ahí esa misma noche.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Bella observó que Sirius había vuelto a sumirse en su mutismo, mirando de nuevo la foto. Conocía esa mirada, de cansancio, de odio y furia, de deseos de venganza... Planeaba algo, y quería saber el qué. Esta vez Sirius se lo estaba poniendo difícil, normalmente no tardaba tanto en sacarle algo. Eso le indicaba que era muy importante.

Y eso le abría la curiosidad.

Sentada en la cama, en el rincón, se acomodó, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Cerró los ojos, pensando en que ese día no conseguiría nada. Siguiendo aquella conversación que Sirius había detenido, no hubiese conseguido nada de provecho.

Mañana ya se ocuparía de su primo. Le tiraría de la lengua hasta que él le contase todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sueños tétricos. Pesadillas que se repetían en su mente, entrecruzándose y entremezclándose, de forma que acababan por no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Barrotes, remolinos de oscuridad, el grim... y silencio. Augurios de muerte.

Sudorosa, se despertó de pronto. Su respiración estaba acelerada, pero su rostro permaneció por completo inexpresivo. Había aprendido a controlarse. No pensaba permitir que Sirius supiese que algo en esa cárcel la trastornaba.

Se mantuvo quieta, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tensa. El silencio que reinaba en Azkaban la oprimía. Pocas veces la soledad de ese lugar se había palpado tanto.

Necesitaba a Sirius.

Descargaría su frustración en él. Y, con un poco de suerte, le sonsacaría su secreto.

Sus ojos grises, apagados, recorrieron la celda que tenía delante. Varias veces. Se levantó de un salto, completamente ida. Se acercó a los barrotes, rodeando sus manos estos con fuerza, incrédula. Apoyó la frente, sintiendo el frío de la puerta de la celda sobre su piel.

Sirius no estaba.

De nuevo clavó su mirada en la cárcel de enfrente, pensando que estaba dormida, que eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, porque Sirius no podía haber escapado. Era imposible. Sin vuelta de hoja.

Por su mente se paseó la idea de que tal vez hubiese muerto, pero la descartó. Sabía que seguía vivo, que se había largado de ahí antes que ella... y que la había dejado sola.

_"Es imposible. ¡Nadie puede escapar de Azkaban!"_

Voz del Ministro histérica, que Bellatrix escuchaba solo a medias.

_"Es muy peligroso."_

No podía estar ocurriendo eso.

_"Hay que avisar a todo el mundo. ¡El Profeta! Hay que informarles de inmediato."_

Sirius no podía haberse ido.

_"Creo... creo que va a matar a Harry Potter."_

Susurros, pasos acelerados... locura. Y un grito de rabia.

Desquiciada, la mujer sintió que un remolino de furia y poder la invadía. Escuchó sin inmutarse el chasquido de la tubería del agua explotando, el sonido que producía al salir a toda presión hacia arriba.

Y sintió el agua caer sobre ella, resbalando por su piel y sus ropas, empapándolas.

Todo el cuerpo de Bellatrix temblaba.

Y una palabra repitiéndose ante sus ojos. Imposible. Imposible. Imposible.

No solo que hubiese escapado antes que ella, sino que hubiese conseguido escapar. Todas sus palabras, las que había dicho a Sirius, se desvanecían en el aire, porque él había conseguido lo que ella había negado durante tanto tiempo.

Se podía escapar de Azkaban.

Y lo había hecho solo.

Bellatrix apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en la piel, abriéndose heridas que sabía que tardarían en cicatrizar. Todas las heridas tardaban en cicatrizar... especialmente la que Sirius había causado en su orgullo.

Lo odiaba.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho _a ella_ eso?

La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, sentimientos tan confrontados que la debilidad inundó a Bellatrix, que se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Y le dieron igual las lágrimas que rodaban sin cesar por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua, porque ya nadie estaba ahí para verla.

Gritos y sollozos, que torturaban su garganta.

Y apoyándose en la pared, con los ojos clavados en la celda vacía que ella siempre consideraría de Sirius, se sumió, esta vez sí, en un mutismo que duraría años.

**N/A: La he humillado T.T estas situaciones, cuando bella pierde, es que me duelen hasta mí jejeje. Pero bueno, me resulta divertido en parte. Me encanta verla así... Pensaba que estaría furiosa, pero al final me ha quedado con una nota trágica. En este fic Sirius ha sido más importante para ella de lo que pensaba. No me disgusta el resultado, a pesar de que no está cabreada, porque la reacción que ha tenido le resulta aún, en mi opinión, más patética. Y me ha quedado cortito, lo sé... pero weno jeje. Y la cita me encanta, me parece preciosa, y adecuada para la situación.**

**¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Fin del fic definitivamente. No sabéis las ganas que tenía. Me encanta escribirlo, pero me gusta mucho acabarlos, porque así puedo empezar nuevos... jiji. Además he cumplido mi objetivo de terminarlo antes de Agosto. ¡Llegué a pensar que no lo haría, pero la verdad es que mi muso vino e iba a xapi por día, aunque no los subiese. Como quería tener guardados por el sexto, porque iba a traducir y seguramente me emocionaría y me entraría el frikismo, como siempre me pasa, pues quise tener en reserva, jeje.**

**Subiré un xapi 14, que en realidad no será xapi, sino sección de agradecimientos, como siempre me gusta hacer cuando termino un fic largo. Este no será menos... sobre todo porque es de los fics que tengo en que más me ha apoyado la gente para que lo siguiera! Aigh, que feliz estoy ejeje.**

**Además por sugerencias de Agus y Moony (a quien dedico este xapi por todo su apoyo) metí relación Sirius-Bellita, que ya la echaba de menos jiji. Me encanta esa pareja. Es tan imposible que me atrae un montón. Preferí meter esa parte a escribir algunas frases sobre Peter... como ya hablé en el xapi 11 sobre él, pues pensé que tal vez recordar el Sirius-Bella estaría mejor, que hace un montón que no sale.**

**Y bueno, aquí termina esto. Posiblemente el próximo xapi que suba será el de Qué ocurrió esa noche, que ya lo tengo casi terminado.**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**

**Kristen** – ya, tía, a mí tb me gustó menos ajajaa aunk me reí al imaginarme a Bellita haciéndose la loca. Me parece fatal que no vengas hoy, eres una malvada. Y vas a irte a algún sitio? Santander? Yo aún no tengo ni warra, pero weno. Tengo mazo de historias atrasadas... hay muxas cosas que hacer.

**Angela30** – uf, pos si el 12 te pareció corto, supongo que éste muxo más... lo pasé mal para conseguir rellenar todo lo que escribi xD 3 pags y media... aigh, k vergonzoso ejejje. En fin, espero que al menos os parezca weno J y que no os decepcione muxo el final. Ya me contarás, xitos!

**Airama Meg** – ohhh, que bien verte por aquí. Llegas para el final de la historia, pero me alegra verte decir que te pasarás por más historias jeje. Siempre se agradecen los nuevos lectores. Espero que te guste este ultimo xapi, y muxas graxias por tu review. Me alegro que te enganchase tanto el fic!

**Ibiza** – ajaj, tú y que no te quiere. Me kedo sorprendida cuando vi tu review acortado jeje, muuuu raro todo esto, es un misterio misterioso xD En fin, tía, ya sé que esperabas a Bellita cabreada, pero como ves al final meti lo del grifo... me hubiese gustado hacer algo como tú con Bianca, pero es que en la celda no hay nada que lanzar a las paredes... jiji. Estuvo difícil. Xitos!

**Agus y Moony** – viste el roce? XDDD fue verbal, como tu dices jeje. Me alegro que os gustase el ultimo xapi, en serio, me animasteis un montón, y también por la opinión que me disteis de este, que me animó a subirlo tan pronto y tan poco modificado de lo que leiste. Un besazo, wapisima, y espero tu opinión. Beshitos!

**Ginger** – jeje, asik tienes un fic de sirius? Es que en este fic... supongo que tenía que haberlos puesto más locos no? XD estaba pensando en que haría bella si continuase el fic. Hablar para un sirius imaginario? O hacer monologos? Ajaja, estaría divertido la verdad, pero no creo que me anime. Graxias por tu review, a ver qué te parece este ultimo.

**Vampisandi** – wolaaaaassss jejeje, aigh, sí, es que es lo que pasaba en el xapi anterior. La aparición de Fudge era más aburrida, pero completamente indispensable para la trama del fic. Ya recibí tu review de Explicaciones, me alegro de que te gustase. Espero que este ultimo también lo haga. Bss!

**Marin Black** – wapisima! K tal todo? A ver si nos vemos por el msn prontito jeje, aunk ya hablamos hace poko, pero sabes que me encanta verte por aki (saludos a josi jiji). Me alegro que te gustase! XDD si, bellita fingiendo era divertida... en ese aspecto me recordó al de amnesia ejejje, a ver cuándo lo sigo tambien xD pero bueno, por ahora me conformo con terminar este y alguno más. Mushooosss besitos y abrazos! Ya nus vemos!

**Sara Fénix Black** – Tu escribe rapido xD que ya sabes que quiero que empieces pronto la de bellita jejeje, adoro ese prologo, es wenisimo! Oigh, con lo que dices de mi historia me voy a ruborizar jajaja xD la verdad es que me gusta muxo analizar las personalidades de los personajes, puedo tirarme horas pensando qué harían en algunos situaciones. Este fic es perfecto para eso, porque lo unico que pueden hacer es hablar. Y se cortó el final del anterior... mm, graxias por decirlo, lo miraré a ver si puedo hacer algo. Un besazo!

**AnnaTB** - xD musa gente ma dixo que pensó en mi con el xapi 2 del sexto ajajajaja, me hace musa graxia. Eso significa que estoy evangelizando bien sobre ella jejejje. Pos si, como ves este es el ultimo xapi... espero que te haya gustado, y espero tu review. Muxas graxias por apoyarme tanto, me alegra ver que sigues pasandote por todas mis historias (te has parado a pensar k hace un monton de tiempo desde que nos conocemos ya? XD k bien jeeje). Un monton de xitos!

**Lena** – como te dije el tuyo el ultimo xD entendí el catalán... irá bien que sepas mauahahaha, pa nuestro viaje por europa ajajaja xDDDD si, si, compraremos los derexos de hp... yo me pido los de draco mauhahahahahhaaha. XD weno, lo dejo ya que se supone que tenia que haberme ido a vestir hace media hora ya... aigh, no tengo remedio (aunk mel sigue siendo peor k yo ajajja). Y encima se me cierra el msn U.U pork? Sakare el latigo jojojo, k el msn tiemble! Espero que te guste, tia, ya me dirás jeje. Xitossssss!

**AHORA PONDRÉ UN NUEVO XAPI – SECCIÓN DE AGRADECIMIENTOS. Os agradecería que si me dejais review en este xapi, hableis sobre este xapi, y si os animais pues dejais otro donde los agradecimientos haciendome un balance global de la historia jiji, como me gustan estas cosas. Muxas graxias a todos!**


	14. Agradecimientos

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia, ya haya sido desde el principio o se hayan incorporado más tarde. Me parece que la idea ha gustado y estoy muy contenta, porque desde que se me ocurrió ha sido una de mis ideas favoritas (de entre todos los fics que tengo). Me atraía un montón.

Doy las gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de la historia. Me gustaba leerlos, sobre todo ver que eran taaan largos algunos, y que me comentaseis tantos aspectos de la historia. Se agradece mucho. Gracias también a los que se han leído la historia aunque no hayan dejado nada, y espero que para las próximas se animen, que de verdad que se agradecen un montón.

Gracias a:

Angela30, Fyon, AnnaTB, Selene, Lettice-Evans-Potter, Helen Black Potter, LilyDarkBlack, Bellatrix Black, Livia Riddle, Sheikell, Danybel, Angie Crowe, Marin Black, Ibiza Lestrange, Loraine-Potter, AriMalfoy, Dama de Mirith, Agus y Moony, Chik-Soad, Leonita, Elizabeth Black, LadyDarthLanious, Mina, Kristen, Akasha, HermyBlack, Bowler-Hat, Blackiegirl, Ginger, Nury, Maria Duff, NorixBlack, Sara Fénix Black, Vampisandi, Silence-Messiah, Lena-07, Kirsche, Carly McKinnon, Marlenn, Airama Meg

Tengo lectores muy fieles jeje, no sabéis lo que me anima eso. Veo que la mayoría han dejado review en prácticamente todos los xapis, y que si no me lo comentaban por review, lo hacían por msn o por mail. Espero que os paséis también por mis otras historias, que queda Bella y Sirius para rato.

¡Un montón de beshitos!

Joanne Distte


End file.
